La leyenda de las nueve doncellas de Naia-El-Belguer
by the true greenjacket
Summary: AU (especial de Halloween de espada y brujería) Maki, la noble doncella de la colina siempre vivió presa de la soledad, hasta que una noche, una luz misteriosa la llevaría a vivir un encuentro que cambiaría su vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**La leyenda de las nueve doncellas de Naia-El-Belguer 1**

Mas al norte de las llanuras Issemer cruzando las montañas de Nabmanor, cuentan los juglares que había un reino que se extendía desde el valle de Nabmanor hasta la costa litoral del mar del noroeste. Se decía que era una tierra de verdes praderas, bosques de arces y playas doradas, habitadas por gentes de corazón noble y un alma muy sensible, especialmente para todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la música.

Este era el reino de Acorde, gobernado por la dinasía Feizzel.

La paz había durado mas de quinientos años, ni siquiera quedaban ya en las viejas bodegas restos de espadas o armaduras, las únicas armas que se llegaban a ver por ahí eran los arcos usados por los cazadores y las dagas cortas mayormente usadas para menesteres cotidianos. El reinado era justo y las cosechas solían ser lo bastante abundantes para que nadie se viera forzado a robar por hambre. La gente vivía vidas tranquilas y morían cuando les llegaba su tiempo.

El castillo de los Feizzel era visible desde muy lejos, estaba rodeado por una villa bastante alegre y bulliciosa en los días de mercado. En las afueras, había una colina coronada por una enorme y vieja mansión de muchas habitaciones grandes y lujosas, que en otros tiempos fueron el hogar de una de las familias mas prestigiosas de la nobleza de Acorde. Ahora solo vivían allí tres personas, de las cuales la más joven era la doncella Maki, el otro era su padre quien había enviudado al poco de nacer su hija y el último de los habitantes de aquella casa era una vieja anciana que había servido a la familia desde antes de que cualquiera de los demás tuviera memoria de cuando había llegado a la mansión.

Con su padre hundido en la soledad de sus recuerdos y la anciana demasiado ocupada tratando de evitar que la mansion se convirtiese en una ruina devorada por el polvo y las telarañas, La doncella Maki pasaba los días mirando a través de las ventanas sintiendo como un incesante viento mecía su roja cabellera y como la soledad iba carcomiendo su corazón. Los días pasaban a la espera de ser desposada por alguno de los hijos de las demás familias de la rancia nobleza de Acorde. Aquel parecía ser su único destino. algunos decían que su belleza era tal, que hasta los mismos principes Feizzel habían sido cautivados al contemplarla de lejos.

Pero el corazón de aquella doncella guardaba otros anhelos. Ya que desde muy niña la noche le obsequiaba con momentos muy especiales.

La primera vez que la pequeña Maki vió la luz desde la ventana de su dormitorio, se asustó enormemente y se ocultó bajo las mantas temiendo que pudiese tratarse de algún fantasma. Conforme fueron pasando los días y aquella visión se fué repitiendo constantemente, el miedo de la pequeña Maki poco a poco fue vencido por su curiosidad. En una ocasión tomó de los aposentos de su padre, un viejo catalejo marinero y lo usó para inspeccionar más de cerca aquella lucecilla que rondaba las arboledas de la parte baja de la colina.

Grande fué su sorpresa cuando pudo ver claramente que se trataba de una niña apenas un poco mayor que ella vestida con una túnica negra que arrastraba por el suelo además de un enorme sombrero de ala ancha. Una pequeña y misteriosa niña solía rondar por las noches en los alrrededores de la colina, cargando una pequeña lámpara de aceite que usaba para iluminar su camino.

Al haber visto esto, la curiosidad de la pequeña Maki se hizo muchísimo mas grande. Muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de encontrarse con alguna niña de su edad. Cuando por algún motivo su padre iba a la villa y ella podía acompañarlo, veía a las niñas de lejos, sin poder acercárseles, dado que eran "plebeyas" y La pequeña Maki debía de convertirse en una Elegante y recatada dama tal y como su madre lo había sido. Esa era la voluntad de su padre.

Una noche como cualquier otra, la niña de la túnica negra iba caminando por el sendero de la arboleda, cuando notó que estaba siendo observada. Desde detrás de unos arbustos, unos enormes ojos violáceos la miraban con voráz curiosidad.

La luz de su lámpara se apagó de repente. La pequeña Maki quedó confundida entre las penumbras, sus ojos no alcanzaron a acostumbrarse y de un momento a otro perdió de vista a la niña que estaba observando.

-¡Buuu!- Sonó detrás de Maki.

-¡Aaaah!- Gritó Maki aterrada.

La luz de la lampara volvió a encenderse y Maki pudo contemplar por primera vez de cerca el rostro de aquella niña. Tenía una piel muy blanca y un cabello muy negro, además de unos enormes ojos de color rojo. Maki recordó que la anciana le había contado que de ese color tenían los ojos…

…Las brujas.

-¿porqué me has estado espiando? no creo que alguien como tú esté pensando en asaltarme o ¿sí?- Dijo aquella niña con un tono un tanto burlón.

La pequeña Maki estaba asustada, pero la indignó que la confundiesen con una ladrona, frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos e hizo la mirada a un lado, antes de contestar:

-¡Por supuesto que no haría tales cosas! Yo soy la noble heredera de estas tierras y en nada pueden interesarme las posesiones que pueda llevar consigo una andariega como tú- sentenció con aire altivo la pequeña Maki.

-Pero aún así me has estado observando… Sabes que tengo algo que tu no tienes. Y es obvio que sabes que es lo que soy… ¿no?- Dijo la niña poniendo una mirada realmente tenebrosa con esos ojos rojizos que tenía.

-T... Tu... Tú… Eres una bruja...- Balbuceó muy tímidamente La pequeña Maki, tratando de disimular sus temblores de nerviosismo y sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a la niña de la túnica negra.

-Así es… soy la bruja Nico de la poderosa tribu de los hechizeros del colmillo negro. Si quisiera te podría convertir en un verde sapito en este mismo momento- Dijo la pequeña bruja Nico, riendo para sus adentros al contemplar a la pequeña peliroja, que apenas si se podía mantener en pié con sus rodillas temblando.

En realidad la pequeña Nico, aunque era bruja por derecho de nacimiento, no podía convertir a Maki en un sapo, la magia aún no había despertado en ella y apenas conocía las bases para preparar remedios sencillos a base de hierbas de la pradera. Sin embargo disfrutaba mucho de ir por ahí asustando a los niños pequeños y armando alboroto, Le encantaba sobretodo: que le prestaran atención.

Y así fué como sin darse cuenta, ambas terminaron teniendo una larga conversación que se prolongó durante varias horas, hasta que el aceite de la lámpara comenzó a emitir una llama lángida, que les indicó que era hora de que regresaran a los lugares donde ambas pertenecían.

A partir de entonces, por lo menos una noche cada semana, ambas se encontraban por los senderos de la arboleda, para conversar, para hacer fiestas de té nocturnas, para jugar o simplemente para subirse a un árbol a contemplar a lo lejos como algunas casitas mantenían luces encendidas durante toda la noche.

Nico nunca hablaba mucho de aquello, Pero Maki llegó a entender, que Nico salía por las noches de la aldea oculta de los hechizeros en las montañas a tratar de averiguar algo sobre el paradero de su padre, quién fué un importante miembro de la tribu, pero ahora en la aldea, nadie hablaba de él y cuando se les preguntaba evadían el tema, como si trataran de hacer que su recuerdo se olvidara a la fuerza.

Al parecer con el tiempo, el asunto de buscar a su padre, fué quedando en el olvido y su principal motivo para salir de la aldea por las noches era encontrarse con Maki para para pasar el tiempo juntas.

y pasaron los días.

y pasaron las semanas.

y pasaron los meses.

Y pasaron los años.

Ambas fueron creciendo, así como los sentimientos entre ellas, de las conversaciones pasaron a los paseos tomadas de las manos, de ahí pasaron a despedirse con largos abrazos y para el decimoquinto cumpleaños de Maki, Nico le regaló su primer beso de amor.

Maki reaccionó un poco sorprendida y apenada en esa ocasión, Nico le explicó que esto era muy común entre las brujas, que rara vez se llegaban casar con un hombre y que incluso en la aldea donde vivía, las partes donde vivían los hombres y las mujeres estaban aparte y bién diferenciadas. Esto era así, porque los hombres y las mujeres cultivaban tradiciones mágicas diferentes entre sí y veneraban a deidades distintas.

Pero Maki no necesitaba de aquellas explicaciones, todo lo que sabía era que ese beso la había hecho más feliz que nada en la vida y que nunca había sentido por nadie lo que ahora empezaba a sentir por Nico.

Y en eso era en lo que pensaba en esos días aciagos, contemplando el paisaje por la ventana mientras el viento mecía su cabellera rojiza. Pensaba en que iba a hacer el día que algún noble decidiera desposarla y en como podría estar mas cerca de Nico.

Aquella angustia se conviritió en congoja.

Pasaron una, dos, tres semanas… Y la luz de la lámpara de aceite de Nico no apareció por entre los senderos de la arboleda.

Una carta proveniente de palacio llegó a la mansión, en ella se requería la presencia de la doncella Maki en el castillo para dentro de una semana, para un "asunto de suma importancia"

El tiempo pasaba implacable, el sol parecía ir mas aprisa que de costumbre del alba al crepúsculo. Su padre y la anciana solo parecían pensar en los preparativos para aquella visita al castillo, las noches pasaban sin que Nico diera señales de vida.

Hasta que faltando dos días para que la visita al castillo tuviera lugar, un cuervo negro llevando una piedrecilla en su pico golpeó el cristal de la ventana del cuarto en donde se hallaba Maki, probándose por enésima vez el vestido que la anciana le había preparado.

Maki lo notó de inmediato, recordaba como a Nico le gustaba jugar con los cuervos y como le contaba acerca de los muchos cuervos que había en la aldea de los hechizeros y como cada uno de ellos tenía un nombre y era entrenado para cumplir alguna tarea en particular.

Cuando Maki fué a ver a la ventana, el cuevo se fué dejando caer en el marco de la ventana, la piedrecilla que traía en el pico. Maki abrió la ventana y tomó la piedrecilla entre sus manos.

Definitivamente no lucía como una piedra común.

Era mas como una nuez, parecía estar hecha de cenizas prensadas haciendo uso de algún aparato. Maki la llevó a su escritorio, y grande fué su sorpresa, cuando al ponerla sobre un papel, esta piedrecilla se deshizo ante sus ojos y el polvo en el que quedó convertida, fué tomando la forma de una serie de letras sobre el papel.

Un mensaje quedó escrito:

"Mi querída Maki, mi amada Maki: me duele mucho tener que decirte esto, me duele mucho tener que decírtelo de esta manera y sobre todo me duele lo que esto puede hacerte sentir. No pasa un momento sin que piense en tí, no pasa un momento sin que me duela el corazón. No volveremos a vernos, he sido elegida (cuestiones de mi gente) creo que no saldré de la aldea en mucho, mucho tiempo y en lugar de que te atormentes con una larga espera, prefiero que sigas con tu vida y llegues a ser muy feliz. de una u otra manera me gustaría que la próxima vez que supiera de ti, supiera que eres feliz"

Maki se dejó caer sobre el escritorio, las lágrimas fluyeron como un torrente. El mensaje quedó hecho un montón de manchas cenicientas sobre el papel. No tomó el bocadillo de la tarde, no bajó a cenar. Sin permitir que nadie llegara a ver su rostro, dijo sentirse indispuesta.

En realidad esperaba la noche.

Una vez hubo obscurecido y todos se habían retirado a sus aposentos, Maki salió a hurtadillas de su habitación, caminando sin hacer ruido por el piso de madera, como desde hace tanto tiempo lo hacía. Pero esta vez no fué en dirección a la salida como acostumbraba, esta vez fué hacia otro lugar.

La que hace mucho tiempo fué la habitación de su madre.

A su padre no le gustaba que nadie entrara en aquel lugar, pero aún así, Maki husmeaba por ahí de vez en cuando. Ahora buscaba algo que había visto hace algún tiempo y que le había resultado muy extraño.

Se trataba de un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo por la cintura y la espalda, pero con una falda muy larga que llegaba a arrastrarse por el suelo. Un vestido que quizás no era el mejor y hasta se antojaba feo imaginar a su madre enfundada en aquellas prendas. Pero la cuestión era, que ese vestido se parecía un poco a la ropa que solía lucir Nico y a la indumentaria que generalmente se decía que solían lucir las brujas.

De hecho ahora que veía aquel vestido a la luz de una vela, podría jurar que incluso estaba hecho de las mismas telas y tenía la misma costura que la túnica habitual de Nico...

No encontró un sombrero que se pareciera al sombrero de Nico, de modo que tomó el sombrero mas negro y mas grande que encontró, se enfundó en un apretado corpiño, se puso el vestido, Se impregnó con extractos herbales para tener olor a bruja, se puso el sombrero y salió de aquella casa convertida en una presencia espectral.

Con la loca idea de ir en busca de la aldea oculta de los hechizeros.

Se hacía una idea de donde podría encontrarse, más de una vez se había quedado viendo como se iba alejando Nico y que dirección tomaba para regresar a su aldea. Sabía que no podía estar muy lejos, de niña no es posible que Nico llegara muy lejos en sus salidas nocturnas, y de mayor parecía que no le tomaba mucho tiempo el ir y venir de allí hasta su casa… Cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que aparte de Nico, Maki jamás llegó a escuchar de labios de ninguna otra persona acerca de aquella aldea.

Se hundió en la noche. Los caminos y los paisajes que de día le resultaban familiares y acogedores ahora tenían un aire tétrico. Al completar un par de horas de recorrido, se dió cuenta de que tan poco conocía el mundo fuera de su casa y de la villa en los alrrededores del castillo. al principio fué siguiendo el sendero que iba saliendo de la arboleda en la parte baja de la colina, este se extendía por un par de colinas más y luego se cruzaba con otro par de senderos, uno que conducía a un bosque espeso y obscuro y otro que se extendía largamente por la planicie, para luego meterse entre las montañas.

Maki recordó como alguna vez Nico le había hablado de "lo tedioso de bajar al bosque por nueces y hierbas y luego tener que volver a subir a la aldea"

No tenía ningún indicio, de que efectivamente se tratase de aquel bosque, pero entre más veía aquellas escarpadas montañas salpicadas de matorrales, más se le hacían parecidas a los relatos de Nico. de modo que a pesar de empezar a sentir algo de cansancio emprendió el camino en dirección de las montañas.

Aquellas montañas estaban mucho más lejos de lo que parecía en un princípio, el camino serpenteaba bastante, pasó por el lado de un par de casas a la vera del camino y observó un par de campos sembrados. Sin embargo, un par de sorpresas le esperaban en el recorrido.

Poco antes de llegar al inicio de la cuesta de las montañas, había un cementerio, un cementerio muy grande, mucho mayor al que había cerca de la villa junto al castillo y en el que de vez en cuando visitaba la tumba de su madre. Las lápidas de aquel gran cementerio eran de notorias dimensiones, pero también bastante viejas y cubiertas de líquenes y malas hierbas, imposible resultaba ya leer las inscripciones de estas aún a plena luz de día. Cerca del centro había un grupo de mausoleos semiderruidos. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Maki, no fué el cementerio en si.

Lo que más sorprendió a Maki, es que el cementerio, aún en medio de la noche, no estaba solo.

Había una fogata relativamente grande, cuya luz se podía ver desde lejos. También podían escucharse alaridos y carcajadas.

Al ir acercándose, Maki pudo ver como en los caminos que conducían a la parte central de aquel cementerio, estaban las marcas recientes del paso de algunas pesadas carretas, Las cuales pudo ver estacionadas junto a los mausoleos cerca de las fogatas. A cada paso que avanzaba, podía oir mas fuertemente a gente que parecía estar de juerga y festejo como en cualquier taberna, e incluso ya empezaba a ver como las sombras de gente danzando se proyectaban contra las paredes de los mausoleos.

Maki repentinamente escuchó un fuerte barullo tras de ella y quedó paralizada de miedo.

Un grupo de personas en actitud distendida llegó al cementerio y junto con varios caballos y carretas fueron en dirección a la hoguera, en donde fueron recibidos alegremente por quienes ya estaban allí.

Por sus vestimentas, por sus rostros, por su manera de hablar y por el color de sus ojos, Maki se dió cuenta que eran todos brujos. No todos eran iguales, había diferencias sutiles entre unos y otros, especialmente los recién llegados. Una persona del común no lo habría notado, pero Maki que algo había llegado a entender del tema por parte de Nico, supo que se trataba de brujos de clanes distintos. No era habitual que brujos de distintos clanes se reunieran en un solo lugar, Los brujos solían ser muy recelosos de sus cosas y hasta en el saber de la gente común eran conocidas las rivalidades entre clanes y tribus de brujos.

Algo inusual debía de estar sucediendo.

Maki había sido "descubierta" pero nadie pareció prestarle mayor atención, su vestimenta y aroma eran un tanto extraños para los brujos, pero en medio de aquella mezcolanza de clanes a cual más variopinto, más de uno la tomó por miembro de algún clan de la tierras del sur. Solo un puñado de brujas, de las mas viejas y espabiladas, continuaron observando a Maki con recelo sin que esta se diera cuenta de aquello.

Poco a poco Maki se fué desenvolviendo y moviendo con mayor soltura. Exprimió de su memoria, cada recuerdo, cada anécdota que conocía acerca de los modales de las brujas, se apartaba cortésmente de los grupos de varones, aceptaba y bebía de los cuencos con brebajes que le ofrecían (aunque sus amargos sabores la llevaran al borde de la nausea) y sobretodo, procuraba estar alrrededor de quienes contaban historias, no solo para enterarse de más, sino que también era una excelente excusa para permanecer en silencio y no delatarse como una intrusa del común.

No era mucho lo que lograba sacar en claro de las conversaciones que oía de soslayo, algo importante iba a ocurrir pronto durante la luna nueva, algo que llevaban esperando durante mucho tiempo.

Tratando de disimular, Maki lanzaba miradas furtivas a los alrrededores en busca de Nico. Pero al pasar el tiempo, se dió cuenta que ella no se encontraba allí. De hecho, apenas había un puñado de brujos que Maki pudo reconocer como probables miembros de la tribu de Nico "el colmillo negro" .

¿pudiera ser que el cementerio mismo fuese "la aldea"? No. por ningún lado se podían ver las cabañas circulares que Nico describía como los hogares de la brujas, ni tampoco el riachuelo del que se surtían de agua. Es más… Nico nunca le había mencionado nada a Maki acerca de aquel cementerio.

Las horas iban pasando, Maki se iba desesperando y de cuando en cuando pensaba en abandonar el cementerio para irse por el camino cuesta arriba de las montañas en busca de la aldea. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Las brujas que no le quitaban el ojo de encima, murmuraban entre ellas y la señalaban a sus espaldas.

Mientras pensaba en la forma de escaparse disimuladamente del cementerio, Maki notó a un grupo inusual que empezaba a formarse alrrededor de una bruja anciana y ciega que sostenía un gran bastón de hueso adornado de pequeñas calaveras humanas. Aquel corrillo que se sentaba alrrededor de la anciana estaba formado por una inusual mixtura entre hombres y mujeres, algunos de ellos de notoria jerarquía entre sus clanes. Antes de irse, Maki decidió acercarse a hurtadillas y escuchar.

El grupo era grande, pero curiosamente cuando la anciana pronunciaba pesadamente sus palabras, se hacía un silencio sepulcral apenas roto por el crepitar de las llamas de la gran hoguera. Maki aguzó el oido, las palabras de la anciana eran casi como susurros agónicos:

-Y él es la puerta… y él es la llave...

Nosotros apenas… somos como gusanos ante su presencia.

Con nuestro ruegos llamaremos al emisario, ante el cual debemos postrarnos con humildad.

y nos bendecirá con sus sagrados dones.

Bebed de la fuente negra y dejad que os llene las entrañas.

El dón entrará en vosotros y el saber arcano estará a vuestro alcance.

Rendid tributo al emisario.

Rendid tributo al amo.

Con la sangre de la elegida.

Recordad que él es puerta…y él es la llave.

Nosotros apenas somos como gusanos ante su presencia.-

Los recuerdos arañaron la mente de Maki

"he sido elegida (cuestiones de mi gente)"

"Rendid tributo al amo. Con la sangre de la elegida"

El horror y la angustia se apoderaron de Maki, se sintió incapaz de contener las nauseas que le probocaba el regusto agrio que los brebajes le dejaron en la boca. Se fue apartando del grupo tratando de disimular, pero no pudo ocultar su prisa. Cuando estuvo a punto de dar la espalda para salir corriendo, una voz le detuvo.

-¡hey tú! Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿cúal es tu nombre y a que clan representas?-

El Momento que tanto temía había llegado, Maki sintió como todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella. Pudo ver a la persona que la interrogaba, una bruja de edad madura bastante alta y esbelta con ojos que parecían fulgurar como el fuego, parecía ser de la tribu de Nico.

-Yo… Yo soy...- Balbuceaba nerviosamente Maki - Yo soy… De la tribu del colmillo negro- Dijo finalmente Maki, era el único clan de brujas del que podía recordar su nombre. Las respuestas de la brujas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Impostora!-

-Mentirosa...-

-¡Falsa bruja!-

-¡Vienes a embaucarnos!-

-¡Has venido a robar nuestros dones!-

De los insultos se pasó a arrojarle cosas, primero fueron cuencos de brebajes, luego palos… luego piedras. Maki sintió como la sangre empezó a escurrirle por la frente, trató de cubrirse con los brazos y buscar un lugar por donde escapar, Las piedras le pegaban en la espalda, pero el corpiño de cuero y varillas que llevaba bajo la ropa la protegían en parte. Mas no hubo hacia donde salir corriendo, estaba rodeada por todas partes.

Brujos con antorchas se le fueron acercando… la quemarían víva...

Maki gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Alto! ¡Deténganse! ¡Esta chica no ha hecho nada malo!- Irrumpió una voz en medio de la multitud.

Maki tenía los ojos entrecerrados pero pudo notar como alguien la estaba cubriendo de las pedradas.

-¡No te interpongas! ¡debemos darle un buén escarmiento a la intrusa!- Dijo en tono de exigencia la bruja que interrogó a Maki.

-¡No es una intrusa! ¡Es mi aprendiz! Le dije que no viniera… pero me ha desobedecido… yo misma me encargaré de aleccionarla...- Dijo la mujer que había intervenido en defensa de Maki.

Maki notó como era tomada de la mano con cierta brusquedad y era llevada a rastras fuera del cementerio, una que otra pedrada furtiva le golpeó la espalda, pero aún así era raro que la hubiesen dejado irse tan fácilmente.

Ya a cierta distancia del cementerio, Maki trató de ver mejor quién era la mujer que la llevaba a rastras con bastante fuerza.

Notó… que se parecía mucho a Nico.

Un poco mas alta, un poco mas marcadas sus formas, pero era casi idéntica a Nico.

-Usted es...- Fué diciendo Maki.

-Sí. Soy la madre de Nico… Tú debes ser "Maki" de la casa de la colina ¿no?- Contestó la mujer.

-Sí… Es cierto, esa soy yo. ¿Sabe usted en donde está Nico? ...Necesito decirle algo- Fué lo primero que Maki preguntó.

Pero la mujer se mantuvo en silencio y siguió llevándola a rastras hasta que se internaron en el bosque. Poco después entraron en una cabaña medio oculta entre los árboles. La mujer comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Maki que no pudo ofrecer mayor resistencia. luego comenzó a examinar sus heridas.

-No debiste haber venido...- Dejó escapar la mujer al ver las magulladuras y los moretones que empezaban a formarse en la piel de Maki.

-¡Usted no entiende! ¡tengo que ver a Nico! ...si no la veo… siento que voy a morir...- Respondió Maki sin poder evitar un sollozo y que se le escaparan un par de lágrimas.

Nuevamente la mujer respondió con un silencio sepulcral. pero ahora a la luz de un par de lámparas de aceite, Maki pudo notar como la mujer se estaba forzando a mantener silencio, casi mordiéndose los labios.

-Haré lo que pueda por tus heridas y luego te llevaré a tu casa. Después de eso, no quiero que vuelvas nunca por aquí… No volveré a ayudarte- Dijo la mujer tratando de mostrarse fría. Pero Maki podía notar como estaba sufriendo.

Después de eso, aunque Maki trató de hacer hablar a la madre de Nico, preguntándole varias cosas, esta solo guardó silencio. Aunque Maki pudo notar como la mujer se conmocionó notablemente cuando le preguntó acerca del Padre de Nico. En un momento dado, luego de limpiar sus heridas y cubrirlas con un emplasto verdoso, la madre de Nico le dió a beber un brebaje dulzón, que le adormeció la lengua y los labios de solo probarlo. Maki intentó preguntar que era lo que le habían dado. Pero enseguida cayó en un profundo sueño.

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

La leyenda de las nueve doncellas de Naia-El-Belguer 2

En el Reino de Acorde, justo en su centro, se elevaba el gran castillo desde el cual gobernaba la dinastía de los Feizzel. Un castillo hecho de piedra blanca rodeado de murallas almenadas, orgullosos torreones y atalayas. Desde la cima de sus torres más altas era posible contemplar todo el reino, desde las negras y rocosas montañas de Nabmanor que protegían Acorde como una atroz muralla, Hasta las doradas playas de la costa litoral del mar del noroeste que se perdía en el horizonte.

Aquellas Torres tan elevadas eran uno de los lugares favoritos de la Princesa Kotori. No solo por las hermosas vistas que ofrecían, también porque aquellas torres eran frecuentadas por toda clase de hermosas avecillas a las que la princesa desde muy pequeña se había acostumbrado a alimentar con sus propias manos. Había quienes rumoraban que la princesa, incluso había logrado entender el lenguaje de las aves y se comunicaba con ellas a través de sus hermosos e inspirados cantos.

Aquella era una mañana brillante, la Princesa Kotori contemplaba las playas que destellaban al brillo del sol, anhelaba por ir a esas playas y bañarse en el mar junto a su hermana y las doncellas cortesanas. Pero en esta época del año, el mar estaba demasiado frío y aunque brillara el sol, el viento helaba la piel si no se estaba convenientemente abrigado.

La princesa era presa de un sentimiento no muy frecuente en su corazón, había tedio, había melancolía y un raro desasosiego.

No solo era que no pudiese ir a la playa como lo deseaba, también las torres estaban inusualmente silenciosas. Desde hacía días que no se veía ni un ave por allí, el viento no solo era frío, también parecía traer consigo una tonada disonante y a veces el aroma que traía de las montañas le evocaba el hedor de la habitación donde yacía una persona enferma.

La princesa buscó olvidarse de todo esto y antes de bajar de la torre dio un vistazo a la vieja mansión de la colina en donde vivía aquella noble, bella y misteriosa doncella que en algunas ocasiones había podido ver de lejos en la villa los días de mercado. Tras muchos ruegos la princesa había conseguido que la corte le enviara una invitación a aquella doncella para que se presentase en el castillo. Con suerte la princesa lograría convencerla de que se uniese a la corte y pudiese tener una nueva amiga con la cual departir y pasar de forma más amena sus días en el castillo. Con algo de suerte ¡hasta podría convencerla de que le acompañarla a la playa!

Una vez hubo bajado de la torre, la princesa se dirigió al jardín principal (se cuenta que hace mucho era la plaza de armas del castillo) allí se encontró con un peculiar espectáculo.

Dos contendientes se enfrentaban enfundados en sendas armaduras, uno con una armadura blanca coronada por un yelmo de rojo penacho y el otro con una armadura negra con una capa negra y yelmo rematado por una ostentosa cornamenta.

Los gritos iban y venían al igual que los mandobles y el entrechocar de sus espadas. Ambos caballeros en armas intercambiaban desafíos.

-¡Venid a mí con vuestra espada en alto, porque os haré conocer la justicia, negro caballero de Lastrade!- Decía el caballero blanco

-Y ¿Quién osa retarme? ¡Ah! El orgulloso paladín de ese pequeño reinezuelo del norte ¿como era que se llamaba? ¿Pizzicato? ¿Tonada? ¿Trino?...- Respondía con sorna el caballero de la negra capa.

Las estocadas volaban por el aire, unas veces evadidas y otras veces desviadas por certeros movimientos de las espadas. Aún con las pesadas armaduras, ambos contendientes se movían con gran agilidad dando saltos y volteretas, especialmente el caballero blanco.

¡Era una contienda de proporciones épicas!

Pero la princesa Kotori observaba aquello con indiferencia y no podía evitar dejar escapar un bostezo ocasional que cubría discretamente con su abanico de plumas. Era inevitable, la princesa no veía objeto alguno en aquella justa de caballeros… con espadas de madera roma...

El Caballero negro se abalanzó contra su oponente dispuesto a zurrarle un garrotazo de madera en su empenachado yelmo al caballero blanco, mas el caballero blanco se mostró impávido y blandió su "espada" de manera certera parando en seco el vuelo del caballero negro que cayó desplomado al suelo.

El caballero blanco alzó su "arma" en señal de victoria y luego la enfundo con aires de grandeza, mientras el caballero negro se revolcaba en el suelo ante el disgusto de su derrota.

-¿Ya terminaste de jugar?- Preguntó aburrida la princesa Kotori.

El caballero blanco se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se despojó del yelmo de su armadura dejando salir una abundante cabellera rubia y revelando su blanco rostro y ojos azules al sol. Fue tal el despliegue de fulgor, que le hizo subir los colores al rostro a más de una cortesana que contemplaba la escena.

-Sí, daré por terminada mi práctica de la mañana. Supongo que debo dejar descansar un poco a mi escudero- Contestó la principesa Eli sosteniendo el blanco yelmo entre sus manos.

Mientras el escudero ayudaba a retirar la armadura de la principesa Eli, esta conversaba con su hermana la princesa Kotori.

-¿A dónde ha ido nuestro padre? le he buscado por todas partes esta mañana para pedirle que ordene que adornen y embellezcan el castillo para la visita de la noble doncella de la colina, pero no lo he encontrado por ninguna parte...- Preguntó la Princesa Kotori sentada al borde de una fuente.

-¡Pero qué despistada eres! desde hace meses nos avisaron que nuestro padre junto con su corte y los nobles más destacados del reino, estarían por estas fechas en la residencia del puerto preparando el recibimiento de una importante visita de ultramar.- Respondió la principesa Eli mientras se despojaba de las canilleras de la armadura. La princesa Kotori hizo muecas de disgusto ante la alusión a su falta de orientación, pero luego la mención de ultramar hizo que sus ojos brillaran de curiosidad.

-¿Visitantes de ultramar? eso no suele ser muy frecuente en Acorde...- Comentó la princesa.

-Es por eso, porque no suele ser muy frecuente que nuestro padre el rey, ha decidido recibir personalmente esta visita. Nuestro reino está en paz por el aislamiento que ofrecen las montañas de Nabmanor y lo fiero del frío mar del noroeste y sus corrientes traicioneras. Pero este aislamiento nos condena a una escases de ciertas mercancías, como el acero, las especias y… las medicinas...- fue explicando la principesa Eli, dudando un poco cuando mencionó las medicinas, todo lo que pudiera recordar la muerte de su madre era un tema delicado y a veces solía tocar el asunto de manera imprudente, lo que le había acarreado severas reprimendas por parte del rey.

-¿De dónde vienen esos visitantes? Tengo entendido que ningún navegante de los reinos del sur se suele aventurar por el mar del noroeste- Preguntó Kotori, que sintió la incomodidad de su hermana y procuró cambiar el tema.

-Vienen de una de esas Lejanísimas tierras de ultramar. "Namikadogae" O algo así, dicen que ese lugar está tan lejos… Que queda en la luna- Dijo la principesa Eli, provocando la risa de su hermana.

Tras su conversación ambas partieron al interior del castillo, a ver que podían hacer por sí mismas para adornar el castillo, ambas eran Jóvenes e inquietas, solían comportarse de manera caprichosa y el rey había ordenado a la servidumbre del palacio que ninguna orden que ellas diesen a menos que fuese para satisfacer sus más elementales necesidades, debía de ser atendida.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambas terminaran holgazaneando, vagando de aquí para allá entre habitaciones, no había mucho que pudiesen hacer para adornar el castillo, el otoño ya estaba bien entrado y era difícil encontrar flores u otras plantas ornamentales. Y desenrollar y colgar los altos estandartes del reino se les antojaba una labor dura, polvorienta y tediosa.

Ambas esperaban en uno de los estudios de palacio a que se oyera por palacio la campanilla que anunciaba que el almuerzo estaba por ser servido. La princesa Kotori trataba de pasar el aburrimiento leyendo uno de los tantos pergaminos con canciones que relataban el amor que había ahí. La principesa Eli un tanto más inquieta, había traído de su cuarto una auténtica espada mandoble que le había conseguido su escudero en el puerto a escondidas de su padre y se dedicaba a balancearla entre sus manos y blandirla ocasionalmente para comprobar que tan capaz sería de usarla.

-Eso es peligroso, Si alguno de los sirvientes te ve con eso y se lo cuenta a Papá...- Le advirtió discretamente la princesa.

-He puesto a mi escudero a vigilar la entrada… y nadie se atrevería a entrar a este lugar sin anunciarse- Respondió la principesa mientras pasaba una muselina por la hoja de la espada para sacarle brillo.

-No entiendo porqué te gustan tanto esas cosas… aquí en Acorde las espadas no son necesarias. No ha habido una guerra en cientos de años y no parece que la fuera a haber en un futuro- Comentó la princesa guardando uno de los pergaminos en un tubo de madera y sacando otro.

-Bueno, no pienso pasar toda mi vida en Acorde... Alguna vez viajaré por los reinos del sur- Dijo la principesa mirando por la ventana y soltando un suspiro.

-¿Sigues pensando en eso? Sabes que nuestro padre nunca lo permitirá… o ¿acaso has seguido leyendo "eso"?- Preguntó la princesa, temerosa de pronunciar el nombre del libro que su padre había prohibido a sus hijas, pero el cual la principesa nunca había dejado de leer especialmente porque recordaba que era el libro favorito de su fallecida madre.

-¿la saga de "Naia-El-Belguer"? ya no necesito leerlo… lo he aprendido de memoria. Con una pluma y suficiente tinta y papel hasta podría copiarlo letra por letra con los ojos cerrados- respondió la principesa, para luego añadir.

-No lo leo con la intención de hacer afrenta a nuestro padre, Lo leo porque que es un relato fascinante… es la única saga de caballería en donde las mujeres no se limitan a ser damiselas en peligro a la espera de un noble caballero que las rescate, Ese libro me enseñó que las mujeres podemos ser fuertes y valientes, que las mujeres podemos ser héroes. No conozco ningún otro libro como ese, creo que hasta tú deberías leerlo alguna vez...- Relataba fascinada la principesa Eli, cuando de pronto un toque a la puerta interrumpió sus palabras.

La principesa guardó rápidamente la espada y la ocultó entre rollos de pergamino. Luego se dirigió a la puerta y preguntó a su escudero que seguía haciendo guardia en la puerta, qué era lo que sucedía.

-Es el noble señor de la mansión de la colina, dice que algo terrible ha pasado y suplica la ayuda del rey- respondió el escudero de la principesa.

Las dos hijas del rey salieron prestas a atender el requerimiento del noble. Este se encontraba en el recibidor de palacio. La princesa Kotori siempre lo había recordado como un hombre flaco y de una palidez enfermiza, pero ahora se mostraba mucho más descompuesto y con un semblante lamentable.

-¡Majestades! os ruego que me ayuden...- suplicó el hombre hincándose de rodillas apenas se notó en presencia de las hijas del rey.

-Guarde calma señor, estoy segura que si nos explica clara y calmadamente que es lo que le ocurre, podremos prestarle cuanta ayuda esté en nuestras manos- Se adelantó a responder la principesa.

Al Hombre se le ofreció una silla y se le dio a beber una copa de una infusión calmante que preparó el aprendiz del médico de la corte, ya que el médico real, estaba junto con el resto de la corte en el puerto.

-Mi hija ha desparecido… Esta mañana no se hallaba en su cuarto, y una de las habitaciones de la mansión ha sido saqueada, también hallamos abierta una de las puertas de la mansión. La busqué por todas partes en los alrededores de la colina donde suele estar, pero no hallé rastro de ella. Sé que se trata de algo inaudito en Acorde… Pero temo que haya sido víctima de salteadores- Explicó brevemente el hombre, sin poder evitar que le temblase un poco la voz.

Los miembros de la corte se miraron entre sí. ¿Salteadores? en Acorde eso era casi una cuestión de cuentos de trovadores, la dinastía Feizzel se había encargado desde hacía generaciones que nadie pasara hambre o frío en el reino, nadie tenía motivos para robar y en el reino realmente había tan pocas cosas de valor que el robo carecía de sentido alguno.

-La muchacha está en una edad difícil… puede que solo haya "huido" de casa ¿han tenido alguna discusión con ella recientemente?- dijo el encargado de la guardia del castillo, un hombre algo entrado en años y con experiencia.

-Nunca he tenido una discusión con ella… desde que murió su madre ella ha sido la niña de mis ojos y siempre le he dado todo cuanto me ha pedido. Aunque ahora que lo menciona... La noté un poco indispuesta la noche anterior- Respondió el hombre.

-No se preocupe noble señor, seguramente ha huido buscando consuelo a sus afujías en la soledad o quizás ha huido a encontrarse con algún muchacho… ya sabe como suelen ser los jóvenes a veces. Enviaré algunos hombres a buscarla, no debe andar muy lejos- dijo el encargado de la guardia para tranquilizar al hombre y evitando mencionar la posibilidad del ataque de alguna fiera, que aunque era muy poco frecuente, se llegaba a dar que algún animal salvaje de las montañas bajara a la pradera en busca de alguna presa.

La cuestión pareció zanjada, la guardia de palacio se retiró para preparar la búsqueda y el hombre quedó al cuidado del aprendiz del médico. Las hijas del rey también se retiraron, el almuerzo estaba servido.

Las dos comían solas en una enorme mesa para veinte personas, se podía escuchar el eco de los platos de cerámica chocar con los cuchillos y las cucharas retumbando por las paredes.

-Sé que no tiene sentido hablar de salteadores, pero… ¿y si realmente a la noble doncella de la colina le ha pasado algo?- Preguntó nerviosa la princesa.

-Yo no estaría tan segura en cuanto a lo de los salteadores...- Respondió en voz baja y disimuladamente la principesa Eli. Su hermana miró alrededor asegurándose que nadie las estuviese observando y se acercó a ella.

-¿de qué estás hablando?- Le preguntó la princesa entre susurros. Su hermana engulló un trozo de pato asado y lo masticó largamente antes de responder.

-Usualmente se dice que las montañas de Nabmanor son una barrera inexpugnable y llena de peligros, que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a cruzar. Pero, escuchando a los guardias que narran historias en la noche, durante sus turnos de custodia de las murallas, me he enterado que existe un paso oculto en las montañas "el sendero de la serpiente blanca" el cual es usado por las brujas para hacer peregrinaciones en ciertas épocas del año- fue narrando la principesa.

-¿las brujas? Pero tengo entendido que las brujas no le hacen nada a la gente, siempre y cuando no las molesten- Comentó la princesa.

-hace poco mi escudero me contó que había escuchado rumores de campesinos que habían visto carretas desconocidas tiradas por caballos que no son de estas tierras andando por los caminos cercanos a los bosques junto a las montañas, donde se rumora que rondan las brujas...- Reveló Eli a su hermana.

La princesa Kotori se quedó en silencio reflexionando acerca de lo que le había dicho su hermana, de pronto la tranquila vida del reino se veía enturbiada por obscuras intrigas que parecían dignas de alguna tragedia literaria. La princesa empezó a sentir miedo de seguir preguntando. Era como si los presagios que había sentido en el viento estuvieran tomando forma.

La principesa Eli también se hallaba inquieta, el que los guardias le estuviesen ocultando cosas, incluso a ella que tenía una alta dignidad entre los rangos del reino, la incomodaba sobremanera. En cuanto terminase de almorzar llamaría a su escudero y bajo la excusa de practicar "el arte de la cabalgata marcial" partiría en busca de la noble doncella de la colina. Algo le decía en su fuero interno que tal vez la guardia del reino, no tenía mayor interés en encontrarla.

Y así fue que la principesa Eli, salió cabalgando junto con su escudero dejando atrás el castillo y la villa que le rodeaba, vistiendo sobre sus ropas unas caperuzas de cuero de las que se usan para cabalgar bajo la lluvia, con la intención de disimular sus identidades y que ningún imprudente diese voces acerca de su paradero. La principesa sabía que los guardias enviados a buscar a la doncella, irían por los alrededores de la colina y tal vez se acercarían al bosque. De modo que para evitar encontrarse con ellos, la principesa y su escudero darían un largo rodeo por el sur hasta casi llegar a la costa rocosa que limitaba con las montañas de Nabmanor y de ahí se encaminarían al bosque colindante con las montañas que era la región por donde la principesa Eli sospechaba que se podía encontrar "el sendero de la serpiente blanca"

Mas cuando apenas se estaban alejando del castillo en dirección a la costa, la principesa y su escudero se percataron del sonido del trote de un caballo que iba tras ellos con la intención de darles alcance. La principesa sacudió las riendas y redobló el paso de su montura y su escudero hizo otro tanto. El jinete que les iba a la zaga no se quedó atrás y también arreció la marcha en pos de los dos encapuchados que se daban a la fuga.

El rítmico sonido de los cascos trotando por el suelo, de pronto se convirtió en un angustioso chapoteo. El camino gradualmente se iba tornando en una charca pantanosa de greda y las patas de los caballos se iban hundiendo hasta que el barro les iba cubriendo las pantorrillas. El jinete a la zaga no tardó en darles alcance.

-¡Hermana llévame contigo!- Gimoteó la princesa.

-¡Kotori! ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó la Principesa Eli sorprendida.

Su escudero también giró la cabeza sumamente sorprendido, no tanto por la revelación de la identidad de su perseguidor, como por darse cuenta de lo diestra que era cabalgando la delicada princesa del reino.

-¡Vuelve al castillo de inmediato!- Rugió la principesa.

-¡No quiero quedarme sola en ese castillo! ¡Casi todos se han ido y el castillo se ha convertido en un cadalso!- Se quejó entre pucheros la princesa, que también había tomado el recaudo de cubrirse la cabeza con una caperuza de cuero.

-¡Tu no entiendes nada! no he salido a dar un paseo por la pradera ni a juguetear entre las flores. ¡Este es un asunto serio!- Le reclamó la principesa a su hermana.

-¡Lo entiendo todo perfectamente! y si no me llevas contigo… le diré a nuestro padre que has salido a escondidas a buscar a la noble doncella de la colina...- Le advirtió la princesa a su hermana que se vio acorralada ante los reclamos de la princesa y buscó apoyo en la mirada de su escudero, que solo hizo el tonto y se quedó mirando a la costa haciéndose el desentendido consciente de que no era conveniente entrar en contradicción con ninguna de las dos.

-¡Está bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! Pero no quiero oír quejas de que estás cansada o berrinches para que nos paremos a recoger flores o escuchar el canto de los pájaros...- Sentenció la principesa Eli reanudando la marcha y buscando alguna parte por donde el terreno estuviera más firme.

-Si no te has fijado, hace días que no se ve ningún pájaro por los alrededores...- Comentó altivamente la princesa, mientras dirigía su corcel por donde la hierba estaba más o menos crecida y por tanto el terreno era un tanto más firme. Tomando sorpresivamente la delantera a su hermana que aún lidiaba con sacar a su caballo de la greda. Eli observó a su hermana teniendo que admitir para sus adentros que aunque pareciera tonta como una paloma de la plaza, su hermana era realmente lista y taimada como un cuervo.

"Y la doncella de los vientos parecía frágil como un pajarillo, pero sabio es el que entiende que se necesita mucha fuerza para volar"

Aquel verso del Naia-El-Belguer Cruzó por la mente de la principesa. De alguna manera le pareció que por primera vez en su vida veía a su hermana como una persona majestuosa.

El recorrido que astutamente había planeado la principesa para eludir el encuentro con los guardias del castillo, resultó mucho más largo y tortuoso de lo que habían imaginado. Los lugares por los que pasaron resultaron ser los más tristes y desolados de todo Acorde. Apenas si se cruzaron con un grupo de pescadores que volvía de su faena en la costa rocosa donde se podían pescar cangrejos de buen tamaño. Obviamente esos hombres se pasaban todo el día trabajando en el mar y no sabían nada de doncellas extraviadas ni de carretas inusuales recorriendo los caminos.

La tarde fue cayendo y el sol iba raudo a su encuentro con el horizonte. El escudero escoltó en silencio a sus majestades. De cierta manera también se entretuvo bastante con aquella excursión, después de todo ¿quién no estaría complacido de andar en compañía de las dos beldades más distinguidas de todo el reino? sin embargo su intuición le decía que aquella travesura de las hijas del rey podría llegar a salírsele de las manos. Puede que todos en Acorde se sintieran viviendo en una utopía en la que no había nada que temer, pero él no se sentía de esa manera. Puede que acaso se debiese a que él no era nativo de aquel reino y careciese de la inocencia de sus gentes, Puede que se debiese a que le prestase demasiada atención a las habladurías en los pasillos del castillo y las posadas de la villa. El caso es que por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse inquieto y a medida que se acercaban a esas procelosas montañas sus recelos también se iban acrecentando.

-Su alteza… La tarde está cayendo, si no emprendemos con prontitud el retorno al castillo, la noche podría sorprendernos en estos parajes- Habló por primera vez el escudero en toda la tarde. Tanto la Princesa como la principesa le devolvieron una mirada en respuesta.

La principesa Eli sabía que su escudero estaba en lo cierto, pero no estaba dispuesta a darle la razón. Habían estado cabalgando durante mucho tiempo y no habían logrado averiguar absolutamente nada y aunque la principesa también estaba preocupada por el paradero de la noble doncella de la colina, no quería emprender el regreso al castillo sin al menos constatar con sus propios ojos si acaso "el sendero de la serpiente blanca" se encontraba allí donde sospechaba.

-Iremos hasta el filo del bosque y daremos un vistazo desde algún sitio alto, si no encontramos nada, emprenderemos el regreso de inmediato- Respondió por fin la Principesa.

El escudero dirigió la mirada hacia la princesa en busca de alguna réplica o muestra de sensatez. Pero en lugar de eso la encontró distraída mirando a las montañas por encima del bosque, cayó en cuenta que desde hacía un buen rato que estaba bastante callada y casi podía decir ¿asustada? La princesa tenía en su faz una mirada que el escudero no estaba acostumbrado a ver. No estaban muy lejos del lugar que la Principesa había mencionado, de modo que el escudero guardó silencio y decidió confiar en que no emprenderían el retorno demasiado tarde.

Tras vadear un giro del camino que bordeaba unos riscos, se encontraron con una cuesta pedregosa y bastante empinada, de modo que para remontarla los tres tuvieron que apearse de sus monturas y llevar sus caballos de las riendas. Subir les tomó algunos minutos y fue un tanto fatigoso, pero cuando llegaron al final de la cuesta, no tuvieron tiempo de recuperar el aliento, una visión fatídica se presentó ante ellos.

Lo que parecía ser una pequeña aldea formada por un puñado de cabañas de madera y paja era consumida por unas crecientes llamaradas. De aquellas cabañas salían gritando horrorizados mujeres y niños que contemplaban impotentes los cuerpos sin vida de tres hombres yaciendo en el suelo cubiertos de sangre y con heridas en la cabeza y el pecho. Más al fondo se podía ver como un puñado de hombres barbados y de larga cabellera vistiendo túnicas negras, llevaban a rastras a dos doncellas jóvenes… y un par de niñas pequeñas, en dirección a unas carretas estacionadas al otro lado de la aldea.

-¡SALTEADORES!- Exclamó la principesa, que sin dudar un momento montó su caballo y fue en dirección de los hombres que se llevaban a las doncellas.

-Esos no son salteadores… esos son...- Masculló el escudero apurándose para ir tras su ama. Trató de decirle a la princesa que se escondiese, pero no había donde y además ya era demasiado tarde para eso, a causa del grito y el avance brioso de la principesa, los hombres de las túnicas negras los habían visto a los tres.

-¡OS ORDENO QUE SOLTEIS DE INMEDIATO A ESAS NIÑAS!- Clamó enérgicamente la principesa Eli. Los hombres se sorprendieron en un principio ante la presencia de la majestuosa principesa y se quedaron quietos, mas cuando se percataron que solo se trataba de una mujer que apenas iba armada con un bastón de mando, sonrieron dejando ver unas dentaduras amarillas y retorcidas.

-¿Que les parece esto hermanos? Tal parece que estas ríspidas tierras tienen algo mejor que ofrecer que estas vulgares y simples campesinas...- Dijo el que era entre aquellos hombres el más robusto y espabilado.

-¿Acaso sois sordos rufianes? ¡OS HE DADO UNA ORDEN!- Reclamó vehementemente la principesa señalándoles con su adornado bastón real de mando. Por toda respuesta se escuchó una sonora carcajeada.

-¿que haréis si no se nos viene en gana obedeceros mujer?- Respondió aquel sujeto al tiempo que de la manga de su túnica sacaba un largo y retorcido puñal ensangrentado de hoja aserrada. Sus compañeros hicieron otro tanto sacando sendas armas de sus túnicas.

El escudero tenía ante sí una vicisitud muy comprometida. Aquellos hombres, brujos más precisamente hablando. se fueron acercando con sus armas a donde se encontraba la principesa, cinco de ellos, incluyendo al más robusto de ellos, otros dos que iban arrastrando un par de niñas, se quedaron quietos sosteniendo sendos puñales contra el cuello de sus cautivas, advirtiendo a los aldeanos y a los recién llegados que no intentasen nada, o sufrirían las consecuencias. El escudero se limitó a andar a pié deteniéndose cada vez que alguien fijaba la atención en él. Tenía que llegar hasta donde se encontraba la principesa cuanto antes dado que estaba siendo rodeada, pero tampoco podía descuidar a la princesa, que de un momento a otro había corrido en pos de los aldeanos. El escudero de cuando en cuando cerraba los ojos y trataba de oír los alrededores, esas tres carretas que se podían ver, eran demasiado grandes para ser ocupadas por solo los siete brujos que se podía ver. Era casi seguro que había más de ellos… ¿pero dónde estaban?

Los cinco brujos tenían rodeada a la principesa, que en un principio los mantuvo a raya haciendo que su levantara las patas delanteras y las hiciera chocar contra el suelo pedregoso haciendo sonar sus magnificas herraduras. Pero entonces aquel brujo robusto de alguna parte de sus vestiduras sacó una hoja de alguna planta del bosque, la puso contra sus labios y comenzó a silbar produciendo un chillido rítmico agudo y sobretodo, molesto. El corcel de la principesa comenzó a saltar y dar violentas cabriolas, desatendiendo completamente las órdenes de la principesa que inútilmente trataba de calmarlo sosteniendo las riendas y tirando de los estribos. El corcel terminó por tirarse al suelo y revolcarse haciendo que la principesa cayera con este. El brujo redobló el ritmo de su silbido y el caballo salió enloquecido y se perdió corriendo por el bosque.

La agilidad y reflejos de la principesa eran prodigiosos, de manera que controló su caída y se rehízo de inmediato. Uno de los brujos se abalanzaba contra ella en ese momento, pero la principesa lo rechazó con un certero golpe de bastón en la quijada. Viendo esto, los demás brujos guardaron su distancia y comenzaron a asecharla desde el límite del alcance del bastón.

El escudero se alegró para sus adentros que gracias a las fantasías febriles de la principesa con las sagas de caballería, esta se hubiera tomado en serio su entrenamiento marcial. Su postura era correcta y sostenía el bastón con ambas manos de la manera adecuada. Si todo iba bien ella podría aguantar lo suficiente como para que él pudiera llegar hasta ahí, cosa que lograría en breve dado que el fiero combate de la principesa había distraído a todo el mundo.

-¡ALKATAH! ¿QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE?- se escuchó una voz gruesa y rasposa gruñir desde una de las carretas.

-¡BUENAS NUEVAS MAESTRO! ¡HEMOS ENCONTRADO SACRIFICIOS AÚN MEJORES!- Contestó a voces aquel brujo de robusta alzada.

"¿sacrificios?" se preguntaron en su fuero interno los tres representantes del castillo.

Pero al escudero, lo que más le preocupaba era que la voz que había emergido de la carreta, había sido demasiado fuerte y demasiado anormal… Para pertenecer a un ser humano.

Un grito inesperado de la princesa llamó la atención de todos de forma inesperada.

De una de las cabañas Incendiándose, había salido un sujeto antinaturalmente alto y delgado masticando un bocado de carne que había arrancado de una cabeza humana que sostenía en su mano izquierda, mientras en la derecha llevaba una guadaña ensangrentada. Al ver con sus ojos enormes y saltones a la princesa Kotori quien iba con la cabeza descubierta, engulló la carne que llevaba en la boca y recorrió visiblemente el largo cuello hasta ir a parar a su panza hinchada.

-¡Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí! no había visto una carne tan tierna… ni siquiera cuando fui a cenar a aquel orfanato de Elisberg… supongo que después del sacrifico al maestro no le importará que me quede con un pedacito tuyo preciosura...- Pronunció aquel monstruoso engendro, para luego soltar una risotada.

"¡Con un demonio! ¡Sabía que había más!" Maldijo para sus adentros el escudero que ahora se hallaba en un dilema, ambas majestades requerían auxilio urgente y él no podía estar en dos lugares al tiempo...

Un Niño saltó de repente frente a la princesa sosteniendo un azadón en alto, e interponiéndose ante el engendro.

-N… N… ¡No te atrevas a tocar a la princesa!- Clamó el niño con voz temblorosa y las lágrimas corriéndole por los carrillos.

-¡APÁRTATE NIÑO!- Bramó la princesa, apartando ella misma de un manotazo al muchachito que cayó rodando al suelo.

El engendro contempló desconcertado la acción de la princesa y se sorprendió aún más cuando esta con algo de rubor en las mejillas tomó con sus manos los faldones bajo su cintura y los levantó repentinamente haciendo volar capas y capas de enaguas y volantones de finas sedas, hasta el punto de dejar ver sus calzonarias que le llegaban hasta la coyuntura de las rodillas.

Con la presteza del rayo la princesa Kotori metió una mano entre aquel caótico baile de telas y ante la atónita mirada de todos desenvainó una auténtica espada mandoble que brilló fulgurante con la dorada luz de la puesta de sol y la usó para apuntar directo a la cara del avieso engendro.

"¡Mi espada!" Reconoció al instante la principesa.

Pero por muy impresionante que fuese aquello que acababa de hacer su hermana, el chorro de sangre y el alarido de agonía que vio justo a su lado la impactó muchísimo más. Esa fue la primera vez en la vida que vio como mataban a alguien y no se parecía en nada a como lo describían en los relatos de las sagas.

Su escudero había salido de la nada y con dos espadas cortas que la principesa nunca sospechó que él trajera consigo, comenzó a dar cuenta de los brujos de una manera tan fría y brutal, que le costó creer que se tratase del mismo hombre con el que jugaba en los jardines de palacio desde que era una niña.

"Tomoya..."

Tajos directos al cuello y estocadas al pecho, aquellos brujos estaban acostumbrados a asaltar gente indefensa en aldeas y caminos, pero no estaban para nada curtidos en los duelos de espada. Esa inexperiencia les costó muy caro.

El escudero avanzó impávido en dirección a los brujos que sostenían a las dos niñas cautivas. Los brujos gritaron improperios y amenazas, el escudero continuó su avance. Los brujos apretaron las dagas contra los cuellos de las niñas y la sangre comenzó a fluir, el escudero ni siquiera parpadeó. En cuanto estuvo a tiro se abalanzó contra los magos y dio cuenta de ellos con la precisión de un carnicero.

Una de las niñas murió, la otra tal vez se podría salvar si se trataba a tiempo la herida en su garganta. El escudero dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba la princesa.

La Principesa Eli, se rehízo tan pronto como pudo de la impresión. Se percató de las urgencias que estaba pasando su Hermana y fue en pos de ayudarla tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían.

Entre tanto la Princesa hacía lo que podía aguantando con la espada, los embates de la guadaña del engendro, que aunque hubiese podido matarla fácilmente, estaba más interesado en acorralarla y dejarla inconsciente de un golpe, su sangre era demasiado valiosa, como para derramarla en vano.

Sin embargo, la princesa le estaba dando más lucha de lo que pensaba. Pese a que era obvio que no sabía mayor cosa acerca de usar la espada que tenía en las manos, se movía de una manera bastante ágil y resultaba sumamente escurridiza.

"¡Es como perseguir una maldita gallina!" Fue lo que pensó el engendro.

Y fue lo último que pensó, antes de que una piedra le diera justo en la nuca rompiéndole el cráneo y desparramando sus sesos por el suelo.

Tanto la princesa, como la principesa voltearon hacia atrás en dirección de donde había venido la piedra… Y se encontraron con la imagen del escudero haciendo girar una onda en su mano derecha.

-¿se encuentran bien?- Preguntó el escudero.

Las altezas, sin haber tenido tiempo para asimilar lo que acababan de experimentar. Tan solo asintieron en la distancia. La princesa miró en derredor buscando a los aldeanos que aún se hallaban con vida, pero estos al parecer se habían dado a la fuga.

-¡ALKATAH! ¿QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE?- se escuchó a esa voz gruesa y rasposa gruñir nuevamente.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, apenas roto por el crepitar de las llamas que consumían las cabañas.

-¡ALKATAH! ¡CONTESTA!- Gruñó nuevamente.

-¡rápido!... ¡tenemos que irnos de aquí!- Trató de advertirle el escudero a sus dos protegidas.

-¡ALKATAH!- Esta vez el tono de esa voz de trueno dejaba sentir una ira creciente.

El escudero silbó desesperadamente tratando de llamar a los caballos, que tras el incidente del silbido del brujo habían salido despavoridos. Pero los caballos no aparecieron.

-¡Por favor! ¡Princesa! Llame a los caballos… siempre le hacen más caso a usted...- Rogó el escudero. Mientras la princesa se abrazaba a su hermana temerosa

Ambas estaban más asustadas de lo que nunca lo estuvieron en sus vidas, habían visto cosas terribles. No estaban seguras de confiar en un hombre que con semejante facilidad le arrebataba la vida al prójimo.

El sol se ocultó de pronto tras el horizonte y una obscuridad apenas rota por la luz de las llamas cubrió todo en derredor. De una de las carretas se fió salir una figura envuelta en negros harapos, en su mano derecha llevaba un cayado y sobre su pecho un colgante de hierro ennegrecido con un par de gemas engastadas, aquel colgante tenía la forma de una horrenda gárgola bicéfala.

El escudero perdió la paciencia y tomó del brazo a las altezas y procedió a llevárselas de ahí a rastras si fuese necesario.

-¿CÓMO HABEIS PODIDO ATREVEROS A HACER ESTO A MIS HIJOS?- Rugió la voz procedente de la negra figura.

La principesa y la princesa, por fin se habían percatado de la urgente necesidad de correr lo más lejos que les fuese posible y emprendieron el trote en dirección a la cuesta por la que habían llegado a aquel lugar.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE OS ESCAPEIS IMPUNES! ¡MALDITOS SEAN!- Rugió de nuevo la figura que extendió su cayado en dirección de donde huían los representantes de palacio. Pronunció un nefasto conjuro en un blasfemo lenguaje y el cayado resplandeció.

Justo enfrente de los que se hallaban en fuga, el suelo tembló y de este surgieron grandes agujas de piedra afilada, que se amontonaron hasta formar un muro que les bloqueó la huida. Los tres apenas si atinaron sostenerse en pié en medio del temblor.

-¿QUE ES LO QUE SE PROPONE HACERNOS MALDITO BRUJO?- Bramó la principesa dándose media vuelta y encarando a la obscura figura. (De cierta manera admitiendo que no tenían otra alternativa)

-¿YO? NADA… ¡QUE SEAN MIS HIJOS LO QUE SE COBREN LO QUE USTEDES LES HICIERON!- Pronunció aquella voz atronadora, para luego iniciar un nuevo conjuro en el que sacó un cáliz de hueso y procedió a quemar en este un polvo que derramó desde un saquillo de cuero.

De un momento a otro emergieron del cáliz grandes llamaradas purpúreas. Que fueron a incendiar los cadáveres que yacían en el suelo.

-Maldita sea...- Profirió el escudero. Sus sospechas se iban confirmando a medida que notaba como los cuerpos sin vida… comenzaban a moverse con horribles estertores.

-¡Rápido! corramos en dirección del bosque antes de que sea demasiado tarde- Le dijo el escudero a sus protegidas, rogando porque le atendieran con prontitud.

Ellas no se hicieron de rogar y comenzaron a correr a campo traviesa tratando de alcanzar el claro que llevaba al bosque. Desafortunadamente los cadáveres de los aldeanos asesinados, se levantaron repentinamente y les cortaron el paso abalanzándose sobre ellos furiosamente.

El escudero salió al frente, a despejar el camino. Pateó a los muertos reanimados con fuerza tratando de derribarlos, sabía que sería inútil infringirles heridas mortales con sus armas. Ellos ya estaban muertos.

A pesar de haber conseguido hacer rodar por el suelo los cadáveres de los aldeanos. De bien poco sirvió para facilitarles la huida. Los cadáveres de los demás fallecidos se habían levantado repentinamente y ahora les estaban rodeando. El escudero se vio incapaz de enfrentar a tantos fiambres al mismo tiempo.

Para su fortuna, tanto a la principesa, como a la princesa se les subió la sangre a la cabeza a tiempo y ambas comenzaron a lidiar por su cuenta con los cadáveres que se levantaban. Los cadáveres de los brujos al parecer, se habían olvidado de sus puñales y ahora atacaban como animales, de modo que la principesa pudo encargarse más efectivamente de ellos con su bastón. Por su parte la Princesa buscaba cubrirse en medio de los otros dos sosteniendo la espada mandoble en alto y usándola para alejar a uno que otro fiambre que se les escabullía a sus compañeros.

Entonces a la Princesa se le apareció un viejo conocido. Pese a llevar menos de diez minutos de muerto, su cadáver lucía bastante descompuesto y un ojo le colgaba de la cuenca del cráneo sostenido precariamente por una fibra de músculo. El cadáver del engendro por alguna razón incompresible, estaba empecinado en ir tras la princesa Kotori y por más que esta le golpeaba una y otra vez con la espada, este regresaba vez tras vez, cada vez más furioso.

-¡Princesa! ¡Dele con el filo! ¡Así, así!- Le gritó el escudero a la princesa al tiempo que le mostraba como hacerlo, decapitando el cadáver de la niña que mataron los brujos como ejemplo.

A la princesa se le revolvieron las tripas, pero de todas formas trató de seguir el ejemplo. De esa manera la espada pasó con horrenda facilidad por el delgado torso del cadáver del engendro cortándolo en sendas mitades que rodaron por el suelo.

La principesa Eli se dio cuenta que respiraba cada vez mas agitadamente. Esta era una lucha vana. Aunque se les golpeara y aunque se les mutilara y descuartizara, estos cuerpos poco tardaban en volver a juntarse y levantarse. A ese ritmo no tardarían mucho en cansarse y terminar siendo devorados, incapaces de defenderse. El maldito brujo que los contemplaba desde la distancia lo sabía y hasta parecía que se estuviera carcajeando bajo los innumerables harapos que le cubrían la cabeza.

"Parece ser muy fácil matar a alguien vivo, pero… ¿como se hace para vencer a quien ya está muerto?"

La principesa en medio de su contienda, recordaba haber leído con anterioridad en las sagas acerca de encuentros de los héroes con las hordas de los muertos vivientes de los nigromantes. Estos siempre se mostraban como algunos de los mayores peligros a los que podría enfrentarse un paladín y casi siempre estos enfrentamientos terminaban en tragedia. Solo quienes contaban con ayuda de la magia o la protección de los dioses eran capaces de hacerle frente a las hordas del la muerte. Pero en aquel momento, ninguno de ellos contaba con cosas tales.

"Y he aquí que cuando se vieron rodeadas por el silencio de la muerte… solo el canto de la vida les pudo abrir el sendero a las nueve doncellas"

De nuevo un pasaje del Naia-El-Belguer pasaba fugazmente por su cabeza… Se trataba de una de sus partes favoritas, cuando las valientes doncellas bajaban al inframundo a recuperar las raíces de la vida para curar al enfermo árbol de los ancestros.

-¡KOTORI! ¡LA CANCIÓN QUE CANTAN LAS PARTERAS!- Le gritó la principesa a su hermana.

-¿Qué?- Contestó la princesa estocando la cabeza de un brujo con la esperanza de cegarlo.

-¡La canción de las parteras! ¡Esa que cantan para distraer a la parturienta de sus dolores! ¡CÁNTALA!- Bramó insistentemente la Principesa.

-¡ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA CANTAR!- Protestó la princesa.

-¡NO! ¡PEDAZO DE TONTA! ¡ESTE ES EL PRECISO MOMENTO PARA CANTAR!- Gritó la principesa al tiempo que entraba en furia y arremetía violentamente contra los cadáveres andantes con la intención de dejar a su hermana libre para cantar.

Temblorosamente y sin bajar la espada, en medio cadáveres que salpicaban y salpicaban líquidos inmundos al ser azotados y pisoteados por su hermana sin descanso… aquella temblorosa vocecilla comenzó a trinar...

"Ven aquí...

Te estamos esperando.

Ven aquí...

Te estamos anhelando.

Ven no tardes más.

Te aguardan nuestros brazos.

Ven no tardes más.

Nuestro amor te cobijará"

La Princesa repitió el estribillo dos veces, la canción era más larga, pero ella no atinaba a recordar mas, no parecía que fuese a suceder nada, pero a la tercera vez que repitió el estribillo...

-¡CALLAD!- Rugió la voz del siniestro brujo.

Al suceder esto… Los cadáveres quedaron quietos por un instante y el escudero y la principesa lo notaron. La Princesa continuó, cada vez más confiada y con un tono cada vez más alto y fuerte, que empezó a resonar con ecos contra los riscos rocosos y las laderas de las montañas.

-¡CALLAD!- Rugió nuevamente haciendo chocar la punta de su cayado contra el suelo.

-¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ! ¡ESA VOZ DULZONA Y CHILLONA ES INSUFRIBLE!- Rugió furiosamente apuntando su cayado en dirección a donde estaba la princesa.

El cayado comenzó a resplandecer, pero de pronto voló lejos de la mano del brujo. Lo había impactado una fuerte pedrada. Y el escudero se preparaba tomando otra del suelo para hacerla girar en su onda.

El brujo se preparó para lanzar un nuevo conjuro, no pudo hacer nada, la principesa le descargó un fuerte bastonazo en la cabeza y luego otro que le arrancó el cáliz de la otra mano haciendo que cayese al suelo y derramara su contenido.

La principesa arremetió un par de veces más, hasta que consiguió que el Brujo cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-¡decidme ahora! ¿Que han hecho con la doncella de la colina?- Interrogó la principesa.

-¡tú! ¡Sangre real corre por tus venas! ¡Estás traicionando el pacto!- gruño el brujo, pero esta vez con la voz de un hombre decrépito que se ahogaba entre sus propia tos.

-¡Habla! ¿Donde está la doncella?- preguntó nuevamente la principesa. Pero el hombre no pudo decir nada más.

El escudero llegó repentinamente y degolló al brujo con tal fuerza que la cabeza salió a volar a muchos metros de allí.

-¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Aún no nos ha dicho donde está la doncella!- Le reclamó la principesa a su escudero.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que sería capaz de hacerte un brujo de estos teniéndolo tan cerca! ¡A un brujo nunca hay que darle oportunidad de nada!- Le contestó el escudero perdiendo un poco los estribos. La principesa retrocedió un tanto asustada, él nunca le había hablado de esa manera.

La mirada de su escudero era aterradora, mas aterradora que todo lo que habían visto aquél día.

-No tenemos tiempo para tonterías… busquen a los caballos, debemos regresar lo más pronto posible y avisar a la guardia. Mientras tanto, me encargaré de quemar todo esto. No se sabe qué clase de encantamientos y maldiciones pueda haber entre sus pertenencias- Les dijo el escudero tratando de recuperar la calma.

La principesa no le contestó e hizo como si le hiciera caso y fuera en dirección del bosque en busca de los caballos, la princesa fue tras ella mientras el escudero fue a hacerse un par de antorchas con los restos de las cabañas que aún ardían.

-¿que haremos ahora? los caballos estaban muy asustados y a lo mejor ya están muy lejos- Preguntó la princesa a su hermana.

-Tu llama a los caballos… yo revisaré las carretas. Puede que allí esté la doncella- Dijo la principesa entre susurros.

Antes de que la Principesa llegase a las carretas para revisarlas. Una de estas repentinamente arrancó y se metió por un sendero obscuro del bosque. La principesa sin dudarlo, abordó otra de las carretas y comenzó a azuzar a los caballos.

-¡Kotori! rápido ¡sube!- Le gritó Eli a su hermana,

La princesa miró desconcertada a la carreta que se iba, a su hermana y al escudero que regresaba con un par de antorchas en sus manos. Terminó haciendo caso a su hermana y abordando la carreta que arrancó en persecución de la primera.

-¡Niñitas estúpidas!- Masculló el escudero entre dientes.


	3. Chapter 3

**La leyenda de las nueve doncellas de Naia-El-Belguer 3**

Se decía que el bosque junto a las montañas de Nabmanor era húmedo y pantanoso. Ahí crecían árboles de troncos gruesos y ramas retorcidas cuya madera esponjosa no servía para sacar madera ni hacer leña. Además de zarzas espinosas y arbustos urticantes. Aunque había quién decía que en ciertas partes se daban gran cantidad de setas con propiedades especiales, nadie se atrevía a internarse por allí. Nadie a excepción de las brujas.

Allí en medio de aquel bosque obscuro y pantanoso, había dispersas algunas cabañas pequeñas que usaban las brujas para refugiarse cuando la noche las sorprendía durante sus periplos por el bosque en busca de ingredientes para sus pócimas.

Aunque también eran usadas por las brujas que por uno u otro motivo, eran exiladas de la aldea principal...

Un estruendo despertó a la doncella Maki, no estaba segura de que había sido. Le pareció como el galopar de un grupo de caballos. Se fijó en ella misma y en el lugar en donde estaba, no estaba en su habitación de la mansión de la colina, que era en donde solía despertar. El techado era de paja y mucho más bajo, también había un penetrante olor a Hierbas cocidas y a humedad, el lugar apenas estaba alumbrado por la lánguida llama de una lámpara de aceite. Maki recordó todo.

Aún le dolían las contusiones de las pedradas que había recibido, Levantó la manta que la cubría y se dio cuenta que estaba casi desnuda, los emplastos que le habían aplicado en las heridas se habían convertido en costras resecas, pero que efectivamente le proporcionaron una gran mejoría.

Maki se dio cuenta que estaba sola en aquella diminuta cabaña. Se preguntó que habría sido de aquella mujer que la había auxiliado, la madre de Nico.

Se sintió invadida por la intriga, ¿cuanto tiempo habría estado dormida? ¿Su padre se habría enterado ya de su ausencia? ¿Que habría sido de Nico? ¿Sería capaz ella sola de regresar a su hogar? ¿Las brujas vendrían a atacarla? Lo único que tenía claro, era que postrada en aquella cabaña, no iba a encontrar ninguna respuesta.

Tardó unos minutos en decidirse, pero luego de comprobar que su cuerpo respondía correctamente y que no tenía ningún dolor considerable, se levantó de aquel lecho de harapos y paja que hacía las veces de cama. Tuvo que andar agachada y esforzando la vista para distinguir las cosas en aquella penumbra. Aún en el interior de aquella cabaña hacía frío y lo primero que hizo Maki, fue buscar su ropa. No tardó mucho en dar con el corpiño, pero su vestido y su sombrero, no los halló por ninguna parte ¿se los habría llevado esa mujer?

Después de un largo rato de hurgar por todos los rincones y desordenar por completo la cabaña, apenas si halló un retazo de tela raída y amarillenta con el que pudo cubrirse de manera precaria. Tampoco halló sus zapatos, de modo que tuvo que calzarse con unas sandalias de cuero que encontró metidas en un baúl, junto a otras chucherías.

Antes de salir, recordó que estaba en medio de un bosque y se procuró un palo largo que pudiese usar como bastón, en caso de que tuviese que ahuyentar algún animal.

Convertida en una pordiosera salió de aquella cabaña.

La sorprendió el cielo estrellado por encima de la copa de los árboles. ¿Aún era de noche? ¿Podría regresar a su casa antes de que amaneciese? Notó que no estaba tan obscuro, quizás ya estuviese amaneciendo, en medio del bosque no tenía manera de orientarse, comenzó a caminar por lo que parecía ser un sendero, aunque a medida que avanzaba ya no lo parecía tanto.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba haciendo más y más obscuro… No estaba amaneciendo, estaba anocheciendo. De modo que habría pasado cuando menos un día desde que salió de la mansión. A la sensación de frío, se fue sumando el hambre y la sed. Más la angustia que sentía era aún mayor de modo que siguió avanzando.

No había nada que al menos se asemejara a un arbusto de bayas o un árbol de nueces silvestres del que pudiera comer algo. Lo único que encontraba en medio de esa obscuridad, eran murciélagos que chillaban y revoloteaban a su alrededor. Sabía que estaba extraviada y que aunque lo intentase, ya no sería capaz de regresar a aquella cabaña.

Sintió deseos de gritar por ayuda, pero temía que eso pudiese atraer a los lobos u otras bestias. En un momento dado, le pareció ver un claro en donde terminaba el bosque y se alegró, fue a prisa en dirección a donde se apreciaba tal claridad.

Al llegar ahí se encontró con una decepción, solo se trataba de las blancas laderas de piedra de las montañas.

Estuvo ahí por un rato, estaba menos obscuro que el bosque, aunque también corría más el viento y se sentía más frío. Al menos no se sentía tan atrapada. Decidió andar junto a la ladera, ya que sabía que de una u otra manera, terminaría saliendo de aquel bosque.

De vez en cuando miraba al cielo, y podía ver como la luna nueva iba subiendo Poco a poco, como signo de un mal presagio.

"Tengo que encontrarte como sea..."

Maki miró a la ladera, sabía que en algún lugar de esas montañas se hallaba su amada Nico. Pero la ladera era tan empinada y las rocas tan lisas, que remontar la cuesta era una hazaña que solo estaba al alcance de las cabras monteses. Aún así Maki examinaba la ladera a cada paso en busca de alguna parte por donde se pudiera trepar, tal vez si no para llegar hasta la aldea, quizás para encontrar un lugar alto desde el cual pudiera observar los alrededores y orientarse.

Así estuvo por largo rato, hasta que de un momento a otro, se topó con una gran grieta que dividía en dos una de las enormes piedras de la ladera. Primero la observó, y luego la tanteó con las manos. Efectivamente, aunque la grieta iba de arriba a abajo, las partes por donde zigzagueaba ofrecían suficiente apoyo como para asirse y trepar.

Con los dientes, Maki rasgó una tira de la tela con la que se cubría y la usó para vendarse las manos, ató el bastón a su cintura y emprendió la cuesta arriba. Los tres primeros metros fueron sencillos, pero a media que iba subiendo, sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a acusar la fatiga de cargar con el peso de su cuerpo. Apenas iba a medio camino de superar la altura de la copa de los árboles, su pié resbaló y estuvo a punto de caerse. Dio un vistazo hacia abajo y solo pudo ver un negro abismo. Cuando estuvo a punto de retomar la cuesta, una parvada de murciélagos salió de la grieta y estuvo de nuevo en peligro de caer. Una caída que a estas alturas, seguramente resultaría mortal.

No había manera de echarse para atrás, siguió subiendo a pesar de que cada vez el viento era más fuerte y la grieta se iba abriendo cada vez más y solo podía aferrarse de un lado. La siguiente vez que pudo encontrar un lugar en donde pudo hacer una pausa y dar un vistazo atrás, ya había superado las copas de los árboles, que se extendían frente a ella como un mar de crestas obscuras. No pudo ver nada más, Ni el castillo, ni la costa, ni una sola lucecilla de una casa a lo lejos.

Se sentía aterrada, pero si se quedaba allí por más tiempo, el frío terminaría por matarla, de modo que continuó subiendo, hasta que llegó a una terraza a la que llegó jadeando y completamente agotada. Quiso quedarse allí a recuperar el aliento, pero el viento comenzó a arreciar sus embates. Tuvo que levantarse y buscar refugio en una hendidura entre dos rocas.

Se frotó los hombros enérgicamente. Había algunos arbustos por ahí, se preguntó si acaso sería capaz de encender una fogata con aquello. Estuvo allí durante un rato hasta que el viento se calmó. Maki se preguntó que debía hacer a continuación, cuando de pronto en medio de aquella calma, Notó un rumor a lo lejos...

Al principio pensó que se trataba del viento que corría por los espacios entre las piedras, pero a medida que le iba poniendo atención, se le antojó que aquello se parecía más al rumor de un riachuelo discurriendo cuesta abajo. Con la sed que tenía, no tardó mucho en salir en dirección de aquel rumor, casi que de manera inconsciente. No se dio cuenta que de pronto se había metido en un laberinto de hendiduras entre las rocas y grutas que se abrían en la montaña.

El rumor se iba haciendo cada vez más y más intenso, hasta que frente a sus ojos apareció un pozo de aguas prístinas que reflejaba el cielo estrellado como un espejo distorsionado por un suave ondear de su superficie. Sin pensarlo se acercó a la orilla y bebió de aquella agua helada con avidez. Cuando hubo aliviado su sed, se vio a si misma reflejada en el agua.

Una frágil y delicada doncella, perdida en medio de las montañas. ¿Cómo iba a ser ella capaz de encontrar a Nico? ¿Cómo iba ella a ser capaz de enfrentarse a las brujas? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía cómo salir de donde se había metido! Su reflejo en el agua se distorsionó aún más con el salpicar de sus lágrimas que caían sobre la superficie.

Más el frío y el hambre no la dejaron llorar tanto como deseaba. Si no se ponía en movimiento su cuerpo se helaría por completo. Trataría de seguir el cauce de aquel arroyo cuesta arriba, era probable que se tratase de donde sacaban el agua las brujas de la aldea oculta.

El agua corría por en medio de innumerables grietas y hendiduras en la piedra viva, Maki intentó seguir su rastro, pero muchas veces no había por donde, el agua manaba de grietas en la piedra sin que se pudiera verse su cauce. Ella se veía obligada a seguir trepando y dando rodeos, tratando guiarse por el sonido. De hecho el discurrir del agua era lo único que cortaba el silencio sepulcral en aquellas montañas.

Ya casi había perdido por completo el cauce del arroyo, no había por donde trepar o vadear la corriente. De modo que empezó a buscar por los alrededores algún sitio por donde avanzar. Se encontró con una gran grieta que se hundía en la montaña, más bien como una caverna. Hasta aquel momento ella había logrado avanzar con la tenue luz de las estrellas que se colaba hasta allí, pero dentro de aquella grieta la obscuridad era total.

A su alrededor no había nada con lo que pudiera hacer una antorcha o algo por el estilo, y aunque lo tuviera, ella nunca fue muy hábil para encender fuego.

Se detuvo al filo de las tinieblas, nada se podía ver más allá de donde cortaba la sombra, pero una tenue corriente de aire se podía sentir desde el interior.

-¡AAAAAAHHHGGG! ¡SOY UN VAMPIRO Y TE VOY A CHUPAR!… ...la sangre- Gritó la voz de una horrida figura que emergió sorpresivamente de aquellas sombras y se abalanzó sobre Maki.

Maki soltó un fuerte grito de espanto...

Y empezó a soltar garrotazos a diestra y siniestra con el palo que llevaba consigo.

-¡Ay! ¡Ouch! ¡Ay! ¡Au! ¡Ay! ¡Uh!- Se quejaba lacónicamente aquella voz.

Maki continuaba lanzando palazos sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

-¡Ay!… ¡Oye ya paradle! ¿Acaso pensáis matarme?- Reclamó la figura cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

Maki se atrevió a abrir los ojos, dejó de golpear pero mantuvo el palo en alto. Frente a ella estaba la figura de lo que parecía ser un hombre bastante demacrado, ataviado con un vestido de fiesta sucio y raído.

"¿Esto es un vampiro?" Se preguntó para sus adentros la doncella, que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y dio media vuelta para irse de allí volviendo sobre sus pasos.

-¡Esperad no os marchéis! ¡Os lo ruego!- Gimoteó el vampiro en posición de plegaria.

-¿Que es lo que quiere?- Contestó fríamente la doncella poniendo nuevamente su palo en alto.

-Os ruego que me brinde un poco de su sangre… ¡llevo dos meses extraviado en estas aviesas montañas sin probar bocado! solo unas gotas os lo ruego...- Suplicó el vampiro.

La doncella lo observó con una mezcla de asco y desprecio. Sus inhumanos colmillos se podían apreciar cada vez que abría la boca, efectivamente se trataba de uno de esos vampiros de los que hasta ahora solo había conocido cuentos y relatos de ancianas. Más nunca se imaginó que podrían ser tan lamentables. Maki simplemente guardó silencio y comenzó a alejarse de él cautelosamente. El vampiro dejó caer su cabeza entristecido.

La doncella se detuvo.

-S… S… Si… Si usted me mordiera… ¿Me convertiría en vampiro?- Preguntó ella tímidamente.

-¡Oh! ¡No no no! No tiene nada que temer señorita… Cuando nosotros nos "alimentamos" solo extraemos una cierta cantidad de sangre, como máximo puede causar mareos y una anemia temporal que se pasa con un buen reposo. Pero la cantidad que requiero de vuestra merced es tan poca, que ni siquiera tendrá alguno de estos síntomas- Se apresuró a decir el vampiro al contemplar una pequeña esperanza. Obviamente omitió mencionar que un vampiro bien puede sacarle toda la sangre a su víctima hasta matarla y había entre los vampiros quien acostumbraba incluso comerse entero el cuerpo de sus víctimas, pero esas eran cosas que no resultaban para nada convenientes de comentar en ese preciso momento. El vampiro aguardó con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-Q… ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer para alguien se convierta en vampiro?- Preguntó Maki volviendo la vista al vampiro, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente. En aquella obscuridad no sería posible notar que un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro. Pero los ojos del Vampiro si pudieron notarlo.

-Bueno pues… Para convertir a un ser humano en vampiro, se ha de ejecutar un ritual vampírico que se conoce como "il abbraccio" en donde el "ahijado" toma de la sangre de su padrino y luego del "despertar" el padrino lo presenta a la "famiglia" que decide si lo acepta o no en su seno… para esto en ocasiones al ahijado se le somete a algunas pruebas... Y luego está el enclaustramiento. Después de eso, algunas famiglias suelen celebrar el ingreso de un nuevo "filio" invitando al ahijado a una "vendimia" y después...- Iba explicando el vampiro muy animadamente, cuando la doncella lo interrumpió.

-¿Se necesitan todas esas cosas para ser un vampiro?- Le preguntó seriamente Maki.

-Pues… Estrictamente hablando… Para que un ser humano, alcance la condición de vampiro, solo se necesita "il abbraccio" Pero las demás cosas son de vital importancia para la vida en comunidad y ser aceptado por los demás vampiros- Aclaró el vampiro.

-¿Como es ese "il abbraccio"? ¿Que es lo que hay que hacer?- Preguntaba de manera cada vez más insistente la doncella.

-Pues… hay muchas variantes y cada famiglia tiene su ritual característico… pero básicamente se trata de que el padrino toma de la sangre del ahijado, el ahijado toma de la sangre de su padrino y entonces el ahijado entra en "il sogno" el padrino entierra a su ahijado y luego de tres días, se produce el despertar y el ahijado sale de la tierra convertido en vampiro- Respondió el vampiro tratando de ser lo más conciso posible.

La doncella se mostró contrariada.

-¿Tanto tiempo? ¿No hay un modo de hacerlo más rápido?- Preguntó ella dejando entrever cierta inquietud. El vampiro comenzó a sospechar que la doncella preguntaba aquello, llevada por algo más que la mera curiosidad.

-En ciertas ocasiones… El padrino da a beber a su ahijado una cantidad mayor de su sangre y con la ayuda de ciertos encantamientos el ahijado despierta como vampiro tras solo un día de yacer bajo la tierra- Explicó el vampiro, ya sin tanto entusiasmo y confirmando sus sospechas al ver cómo iba reaccionando la doncella a sus palabras.

Maki se quedó ahí como meditando las cosas por unos minutos, el vampiro aguardó en silencio.

-¿y no existe alguna manera de...?- Iba preguntando Maki pero el vampiro la interrumpió.

-¿hacerlo aún más rápido?… dígame de una vez… ¿acaso desea usted que le convierta en vampiro?- Preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

La doncella hizo la mirada a un lado, se dio cuenta que su interés era demasiado obvio y que quizás la pondría en una mala situación para negociar. Pero ¿para qué disimular? estaba desesperada y a estas alturas casi dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

-Si usted me convirtiese en vampiro… ¿me volvería mas fuerte?- Preguntó la doncella buscando mostrarse indiferente.

-Más fuerte, más perceptiva, más cercana a la magia… entre un gran abanico de dones que no están al alcance de las personas comunes. Pero ser vampiro… También implica perder muchas otras cosas, vivir a la sombra y sediento de sangre, ganarse muchos enemigos, ser testigo de cosas terribles, romper lazos con la familia humana. Es un precio muy alto y no hay vuelta atrás- Respondió el vampiro, que empezaba a tener serias dudas en cuanto a seguir hablando con la doncella, pero su sed de sangre no era poca y eso también influía en su juicio.

La doncella pareció batallar duramente en su fuero interno por unos instantes.

-Le permitiré que tome de mi sangre si puede hacerme vampiro para antes de la media noche- Dijo la doncella abriéndose a aquella posibilidad, pero al mismo tiempo imponiendo una condición imposible de cumplir para aquel vampiro. En realidad, ella aún se debatía en su interior, puede que toda su familia se redujese a un padre algo distante, pero aún así le dolería muchísimo dejarlo, también tenía dudas acerca de si Nico la seguiría queriendo aún siendo un vampiro. En todo caso una buena parte de ella esperaba que aquel vampiro diese la negativa.

El vampiro se levantó y comenzó a pasearse pensativo acariciándose la barbilla. Luego de unos instantes empezó a reflexionar en voz alta...

-Il abbraccio se realiza de aquella forma por una razón. En el mundo, todo tiene su razón de ser… No todos los "il abbraccio" salen bien, a veces por errores y descuidos se han dado accidentes con consecuencias funestas, tanto para el ahijado como para el padrino. En la famiglia siempre te cuentan acerca de estos errores para aleccionarte acerca de los cuidados y precauciones que hay que tener a la hora de llevar a cabo el ritual...- Iba hablando el vampiro paseándose de un lado a otro y observando de vez en cuando a la doncella… que parecía estar prestando premurosa atención a sus palabras...

-En la famiglia tememos y repudiamos estos "errores" y hacemos todo lo posible para evitarlos y que nunca lleguen a ocurrir… Sin embargo, existen quienes consideran estos "errores" como algo fascinante y se dedican a estudiarlos junto a otras muchas aberraciones con un afán obsesivo por desentrañar sus misterios. Estoy hablando claro… de los magos, brujos y hechiceros. Quienes siempre se hallan ansiosos de desentrañar los secretos de lo natural y lo sobrenatural...- Continuaba parloteando el vampiro. Mas la doncella empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿A qué viene toda esta habladuría? ¿Puede hacerlo? ¿Sí o no?- Preguntó la doncella presa del nerviosismo.

-Antes de extraviarme en estas montañas malditas… Estuve largo tiempo al servicio de uno de estos dementes. Intentó varias veces hacerme sujeto de sus estudios y experimentos… Pero logré evitarlo, lo que no pude evitar, fue el ser testigo de muchos de estos experimentos y de las terribles notas que iba inscribiendo en sus malignos pergaminos. Había dedicado un buen tiempo al estudio de "il Abbraccio" y entre sus muchas disquisiciones al respecto… Describía un hipotético método para convertir a una persona en vampiro… En solo cuatro horas, aunque su verdadera intención era llegar a encontrar un hechizo que pudiera hacerlo de manera instantánea… Cuatro horas era el límite al que había llegado. Aunque nunca vi que llevara aquello a la práctica.- Dijo el vampiro antes de hacer una pausa.

-Entonces… Es posible...- Exclamó la doncella.

-Como lo he dicho… No es algo de lo que me conste demostración alguna. Ese método Representa una contravención a leyes que se han seguido rigurosamente desde tiempos inmemoriales. Al seguirlo claramente se arriesgan muchas cosas, como la "inmarcesibilidad" de los auténticos vampiros o muchos dones que claramente dependen de que "il sogno" se lleve a cabo adecuadamente- Le aclaró el vampiro.

-Usted… No me estaría diciendo tales cosas, si no estuviera en sus manos llegar realizarlas. ¿Puede convertirme en vampiro para antes de la media noche? si es así, hágalo sin tantos aspavientos. Todo cuanto quiero, es la fuerza y el poder de los de su clase. La "inmarcesibilidad" y los demás dones obscuros no son de mi interés- Exigió la doncella.

-Os lo advierto por última vez, el precio de hacer algo así es aún más alto que lo que vuestra mera sangre puede pagar- Le dijo seriamente el vampiro.

-Nada puede ser peor que morir en medio de estas montañas heladas, presa de esta angustia que me consume por dentro… ¡HÁGAME VAMPIRO!- Declaró finalmente la doncella dejando bien en claro su firme decisión y ofreciendo su brazo desnudo al vampiro. Quién dudó un momento atormentado por los despojos de la moral humana que aún moraban en sus recuerdos, para luego tomar la delicada mano de la doncella entre las suyas y besarla delicadamente.

-"Mi rivolgo a voi come vostro padrino, Per prendere como la mia figlioccia e donare il abbraccio de la nostra Famiglia… Io sono Jouji dal camelie nero Famiglia"- Pronunció el vampiro mientras llevaba la mano de la doncella a su pecho y la fue abrazando para clavar sus fríos colmillos en el cuello de la doncella.

En un principio fue claramente doloroso e intentó sacudirse en acto reflejo, pero a medida que el vampiro iba bebiendo de su sangre, este iba cobrando una gran fuerza para mantenerla sujetada con firmeza. Aquello se prolongó por un tiempo que sintió como demasiado largo. La doncella sintió como iba desfalleciendo, sus sentidos fueron fallando comenzando por la vista, luego todo se empezó a quedar en silencio. Un frío glacial empezó a devorar su cuerpo provocándole un gran dolor, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto, solo sufrir en silencio sin casi poder respirar siquiera.

"Me está matando… Este vampiro va a matarme..."

A pesar de no poder sentir casi nada, con la poca conciencia que retenía, sintió como su cuerpo caía al suelo. El Vampiro no había cumplido con su trato… había bebido su sangre y la había dejado tirada en el suelo.

Pasaron unos momentos y Maki sintió algo en su boca, algo con un sabor atrozmente amargo le iba entrando en la boca. Pudo escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza.

"Ahora puedes beber o morir"

Maki comenzó a beber de aquello, no era que no contemplara la posibilidad de morir, al menos de una manera digna y en la que su alma pudiese descansar en paz. Sabía que al beber de aquello se estaba entregando a las tinieblas.

Bebió de aquello, en gran cantidad, sintió que la rebosaba por dentro de sus entrañas. Hasta que cayó en la inconsciencia.

El vampiro la recogió del suelo y la tomó entre sus brazos. Se la llevó al interior de la grieta, Internándose en las sombras eternas.

La madre de Nico comenzó a rondar por los alrededores de la aldea oculta de las brujas, La aldea lucía casi exactamente igual que aquella noche cuando ella llegó allí por primera vez hacía diecisiete años, con las viejas cabañas circulares de madera y paja, agrupadas en un lado para las brujas y un tanto alejadas al norte, las ruinas de la antigua abadía y las escaleras que conducían a las ermitas de piedra excavadas en la ladera de la montaña donde vivían los brujos. En medio se hallaban los huertos y el riachuelo y al este de las ruinas de la abadía, estaba el oráculo, el observatorio y en la parte más alejada: el antiguo círculo de piedra, que ahora lucía intensamente iluminado por las piras de fuego blanco encantado por los cánticos de los brujos mayores.

Más abajo de las cabañas de las brujas, estaba la planicie en donde los peregrinos de los diversos clanes de brujos procedentes en su mayoría de los reinos del sur, acampaban en sus tiendas y encendían hogueras. La madre de Nico recordó como hace tantos años había llegado allí y había acampado en esas mismas planicies.

La madre de Nico no recordaba exactamente en donde había nacido, sus recuerdos de antes de llegar a Acorde, eran obscuros y confusos. Estaban llenos de remembranzas de huir bajo la lluvia junto con sus Hermanas de tribu, de ser apedreadas e insultadas cuando llegaban a alguna aldea rogando por comida o de tiritar de frío y de miedo en los bosques, acurrucada detrás de unos troncos sin hacer ruido, para que los inquisidores y sus perros de caza no las encontraran.

Eran cosas que siempre prefirió olvidar, ver morir una por una a sus amadas hermanas o sencillamente verlas irse en busca de leña o hierbas para nunca volverlas a ver. Eran cosas que le iban matando de a pedazos el corazón y le hacían sentirse culpable por haber sobrevivido.

Nunca tuvo muy claro el porqué de esta situación y el porqué de tanto sufrimiento, sino hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando después de unirse a un grupo de brujas fugitivas en situación similar pudo encajar todos los relatos y habladurías que venía escuchando desde hace tiempo.

Los reinos del sur (exceptuando a la república del desierto del oeste) siempre se hallaban en constante pugna unos con otros, en una guerra que subía y bajaba de intensidad pero que nunca terminaba, en medio de alianzas y traiciones. Después de una terrible batalla, el reino de Weissmarken se había impuesto sobre Le Zanciee, que era en donde muchos clanes de brujas vivían desde hacía muchas generaciones.

En Weissmarken también había numerosos clanes de brujas, Pero algo terrible había sucedido allí. No se sabía que exactamente, solo que fue cerca del pueblo de Falkenburg, que los testigos de aquellos acontecimientos se habían suicidado o enloquecido por completo y que había horrorizado tan inmensamente a la nobleza del reino, que bajo la amenaza de instigar una revolución, habían obligado a la monarquía a reinstaurar la antigua inquisición de la orden eclesiástica del fuego divino, con miembros de la élite del ejército y se había iniciado la mayor y más brutal persecución de brujas, magos y hechiceros de la que la historia tuviese recuerdo.

Muchos brujos de diversos clanes huyeron en dirección a los reinos enemigos de Weissmarken y ofrecieron sus servicios como mercenarios, lo que trajo como resultado, que el odio contra los practicantes de magia se hiciera aún más histérico en Weissmarken y que por consiguiente sus ejércitos azotaran Le Zanciee hasta terminar avasallándolo por completo.

Fue entonces, cuando en su huida desesperada de Le Zanciee La madre de Nico conoció a Tonma "el Negro" un hechicero adepto del camino de la magia elemental que se había unido a una de las falanges del ejercito de Kriestes, antiguo enemigo de Le Zanciee, pero ahora que este había caído, se preparaba para una inevitable acometida de Weissmarken. Dado que la familia real de Kriestes y buena parte de su nobleza eran magos consagrados descendientes de druidas que veneraban los tres robles sagrados.

Desde niña la tradición de su clan de brujas le había enseñado a la Madre de Nico a desconfiar y mantenerse alejada de los hombres "un hombre puede violar y matar una mujer, pero muchas mujeres pueden matar a cualquier hombre" eran palabras que había oído en innumerables ocasiones de labios de sus hermanas. Los horrores que los que ella había sido testigo, le habían dado aún más y mayores motivos para temer y odiar a los hombres.

Pero su encuentro con Tonma "el Negro" Le hizo empezar a ver muchas cosas desde una perspectiva diferente. Él era tremendamente feroz en la batalla, hasta los perros gárgola de los inquisidores temían ladrarle. Sus hechizos de fuego arrasaban casas enteras y abrían senderos en los bosques. Aunque su magia era fuerte, también era prodigioso con la espada y la lanza. No vestía los mantos ceremoniales de los hechiceros, iba siempre con las vituallas de los soldados y casi siempre estaba con ellos, riendo, charlando y bebiendo. Al verlo de soslayo, solo sus intensos ojos carmesí delataban la sangre mágica que corría por sus venas.

La madre de Nico tuvo que empezar a lidiar con el sentimiento de culpa que le producía el sentirse extrañamente segura y tranquila cuando él estaba cerca. También con la molestia que le producía la manera en la que él se deshacía en galanteos y halagos a las doncellas de los pueblos por los iban pasando, e incluso las atraía tocando melodías con su laúd. En cambio a la brujas como ella… Las trataba con esa distancia y respeto reverente con el que los brujos… Trataban a la brujas. Por primera vez en su vida la madre de Nico odió ser bruja. Más pronto descubrió que su condición de bruja, no era del todo una desventaja.

Por más fuertes y valerosos que fueran los soldados e incluso un soldado Hechicero como Tonma "el Negro", siempre terminaban haciéndose alguna herida o enfermándose del estómago por ceder a la gula. En esos momentos era justamente cuando una bruja como ella podía acercarse a ellos ofreciendo sus valiosos oficios con sus saberes en cuidados y pócimas curativas. La madre de Nico llegaba a pasar noches en vela, esperando a que él se hiciera cualquier rasguño para ir corriendo a aplicarle sus emplastos así no los necesitara en absoluto.

Una noche la mandaron llamar, Tonma "el Negro" tenía un dolor en el pecho, ella acudió de inmediato, pero no regresó con las demás brujas sino hasta bien después de amanecer y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que no dejaba dudas acerca de cuál había sido el "tratamiento" que le había dado al fiero guerrero. Por supuesto, todas las brujas sabían desde hace rato que era lo que sucedía y el porqué de la repentina vocación sanadora de su querida "hermanita"

Podían sonreír de vez en cuando, podían tomarse uno que otro respiro. Pero lo cierto es que tenían una terrible guerra cirniendose sobre ellos, el tener que irse a la cama con miedo de no saber si iban a volver a despertar, el temer que cada despedida de alguien pudiera ser la última, el mirar al horizonte con miedo de presenciar un avance de tropas en cualquier momento, eran cosas que nadie podía soportar por demasiado tiempo.

Tonma "el Negro" no lo pudo soportar, cuando se dio cuenta que su querida brujita estaba más glotona que de costumbre y que su barriguita se estaba hinchando de manera peculiar. Un hombre común hubiera tardado más en darse cuenta, pero él era un hechicero, la tierra y el viento le hablaban y dentro de sí podía oír como más de un corazón estaban latiendo dentro de ella. Él sospechaba que muy probablemente su semilla hubiera germinado en uno o varios de los pueblos por los que había pasado con su falange, pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Su brujita no era alguien quien simplemente pudiera dejar atrás y olvidarse. También sentía unas tremendas ganas por conocer como sería esa niña que iba a nacer, no tenía idea del como, pero desde el primer momento supo que se trataba de una niña y que se iba a parecer mucho a su brujita, pero de él heredaría el sygil de poder de sus ancestros.

Cambió todo su oro por un caballo fuerte y algunas alforjas con provisiones, hizo llamar a la chica y valiéndose de un conjuro silenciador huyó junto con ella sin que nadie se percatase, dejando todo atrás. Durante sus muchos viajes, había llegado a saber acerca de un reino lejano y pacífico, en donde las brujas no eran perseguidas y podían vivir en paz. Más al norte de las llanuras Issemer cruzando las montañas de Nabmanor, se decía que había un reino que se extendía desde el valle de Nabmanor hasta la costa litoral del mar del noroeste. Una tierra de verdes praderas, bosques de arces y playas doradas, habitadas por gentes de corazón noble y un alma muy sensible, especialmente para todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la música.

Este era el reino de Acorde.

No se había fijado con anterioridad, pero después de que Maki hubiese tomado su pócima y hubiese caído en un profundo sueño, La madre de Nico pudo contemplar de cerca el extraño vestido negro con el que la chica se había presentado en el cementerio. Estaba hecho de un lino negro muy raro, pero su costura era tosca e improvisada. La costura característica de las brujas de bosques profundos, más interesadas en protegerse del frío que en lucir encantadoras. Era obvio que este vestido había sido hecho apresuradamente, a partir de una capa marcial, que debió pertenecer a un hombre de estatura y talla considerable, para que las telas del faldón pudiesen dar tres vueltas y media alrededor de la cintura. Quizás… ni siquiera se tratase de un ser humano.

Antes solo había visto el lino negro en una ocasión, cubriendo escasamente las partes más íntimas de la piel gris azulada de una terrible sacerdotisa mitad vampiro, mitad demonio que había aparecido de entre una montaña que se partió en dos y que había barrido por completo a un batallón entero del ejército de Weissmarken con un hechizo de vientos desgarradores. Ese día llovió sangre.

La madre de Nico miró largamente a Maki quién yacía durmiendo en el lecho de paja y harapos. ¿De dónde había sacado aquella chica del común una cosa así? Era obvio que no le pertenecía, no se ceñía adecuadamente a su cuerpo tan esbelto y el olor mohoso que desprendía el vestido revelaba que había permanecido guardado durante mucho tiempo.

Una idea surgió repentinamente en su cabeza. Luciendo aquel vestido y con una caperuza adecuada sobre su cabeza, podría escabullirse al interior de la aldea. En medio de aquella mezcolanza de brujas en peregrinación desde todos los rincones del continente, seguramente podría pasar desapercibida… Tal y como lo había intentado Maki, pero ella al conocer mejor el lugar y saber de qué miradas debía ocultarse, seguramente tendría mejores resultados.

No había mucho tiempo, esa noche sería la noche de luna nueva que se daba una vez cada treintaitrés años. A ella nunca le dijeron que sucedería exactamente esa noche, se lo ocultaron deliberadamente durante todos los años que ella había vivido en la aldea con su hija y ahora que se acercaba la fecha, le habían apartado de la aldea y le habían ordenado permanecer en el bosque con excusas inventadas a partir del hecho de "no ser nativa de la aldea" y "haber intimado con un traidor" Pero a su hija, sí que le habían invitado a participar en la ceremonia, la habían enclaustrado en las ruinas de la antigua abadía para "prepararla" y le habían ungido con el título de "la elegida"

Al ir acercándose la noche, La madre de Nico engulló un bebedizo que estuvo preparando durante el día y en cuestión de un par de horas, quedó transformada en una vieja jorobada canosa y llena de arrugas, se enfundó en el vestido de lino negro y salió de la cabaña fumando unos rollos de tabaco curado en alcohol que harían que tanto su aroma como su voz resultaran irreconocibles.

La madre de Nico no sabía exactamente lo que ocurriría aquella noche. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que esa noche se cumplirían exactamente treinta tres años de la tragedia de Falkenburg, que había llevado a la locura al otrora cordial reino de Weissmarken.


	4. Chapter 4

La leyenda de las nueve doncellas de Naia-El-Belguer 4

Navegando al norte hasta pasar el estrecho de Kurinoro y desde allí al oriente por las aguas malditas del mar de Wai yu, hasta que se puedan contemplar desde cubierta las negras montañas de Nabmanor, así se llega a la tierra que sus habitantes llaman "el continente Ciclopeas" Y más concretamente al diminuto reino de "Acorde"

Obviamente se necesita más que un buen barco y una tripulación competente para llevar a cabo esta travesía. El rey Tsunokouke usando su lanza encantada que encerraba el espíritu de doce antiguos dragones, mató al Bakeika que devoraba a los pescadores que se aventuraban en las aguas del oriente. Lo cual despertó la ira de la diosa Dyang Ting que al ver el cadáver del más apasionado de sus amantes... lanzó una maldición sobre aquellas aguas volviéndolas endemoniadamente frías y llenas de corrientes azarosas que hacen que los barcos se estrellen contra los numerosos atolones y barreras de piedra afilada que abundan por esas aguas. Por eso desde hace tres mil años, son muy pocos los que se atreven a aventurarse por allí y los que son lo suficientemente imprudentes, regresan aterrados contando toda clase de historias acerca de monstruos marinos que aparecen durante las tempestades.

Para cruzar por esas aguas turbulentas, se necesita la fuerza de los antiguos conjuros que solo los más eruditos de los magos de la corte imperial conocen. De modo que tras muchos rituales para imbuir del espíritu de las ballenas a los barcos y someter a la tripulación a varias semanas de ayuno y meditación purificadoras, un barco que cuente entre sus tripulantes con un mago erudito puede tener posibilidades de atravesar el mar de Wai yu.

Tal y como lo había hecho el gran navío Kohakuri, desde cuya cubierta ya era posible divisar en el horizonte la negra franja de tierra correspondiente al reino de Acorde. El gran mago erudito Mugenshi, al notar que las aguas se iban tornando notoriamente menos violentas conforme se iban acercando a la costa, cantó un último sutra, con la mano izquierda empuñó una daga mágica y con la mano derecha sacó uno de los peces Doilong que nadaban lentamente en la pecera de cristal que tenía enfrente suyo. Con la daga hirió ligeramente al pez y derramó un par de gotas de su sangre por la borda para que cayeran al mar. Por la magia de la daga, la herida en la piel escamada del pez se curó al instante y cuando fue devuelto a la pecera, siguió nadando apaciblemente, aunque un tanto debilitado por las continuas sangrías a las que había sido sometido durante el viaje.

Agotado tras varios días de constante vigilia e interminables rituales para mantener el navío a salvo de la maldición del mar de Wai yu, el gran mago erudito se dirigió a su asistente.

-Hanayo. Desde aquí has de encargarte del barco, recita los sutras y toca el mokugyo veintitrés veces cada hora, no hace falta que me avisen de nada, volveré cuando mi presencia sea necesaria.- Dijo el gran mago erudito, su Joven asistente asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, para luego ir a ocupar el lugar del vigía. El gran mago erudito procedió a retirarse a sus aposentos seguido de sus yojimbo.

El viaje había sido muy largo y extenuante para todos los que iban a bordo, especialmente aquellos que nunca habían hecho un viaje por el mar. Ellos estaban allí siguiendo órdenes de sus respectivos señores, el gran mago erudito Mugenshi era uno de los miembros más respetados de la corte imperial y por tanto, a donde fuese debía de ser acompañado por un séquito acorde con su prestigio e importancia. Entre criadas, geishas, escribanos, magos y astrólogos asistentes, samurais de guardia y esclavos eunucos para las labores de fuerza, contaban más de ciento veinte personas, sin contar a la tripulación del barco y a los mercaderes que estaban bajo cubierta.

Los mercaderes, no eran del agrado de los miembros más refinados del séquito del gran mago erudito, pero aquellos bárbaros de Ciclopeas solo tenían ojos para las mercancías y el oro, desdeñaban todos los elementos sutiles y discretos de la civilización y cultura del imperio. Es por esto que en cada viaje siempre debían llevar consigo gran cantidad de mercancías que era lo único que movía el corazón y la conciencia de aquellas gentes incultas.

Tras pensárselo más de dos veces, Umi se atrevió a subir a la cubierta. Se le veía algo pálida y demacrada, lo suyo no era el mar, siempre prefirió las firmes y sólidas montañas. Durante el viaje ingirió apenas el alimento necesario para mantenerse con vida y aún así su lucha contra las nauseas y el mareo fue titánica. Sin embargo triunfó y nunca se dejó ver en alguna posición indecorosa, conservó la discreción y elegancia que de una dama como ella se esperaba.

Miró en derredor, el mar seguía siendo anormalmente negro, pero ya no se agitaba tanto como antes, en la proa, la asistente personal del gran mago erudito montaba guardia y aunque era tan solo una chiquilla, era impresionante ver como su conjuro iba abriendo un surco entre las olas por delante del barco.

Al frente se podían ver ya sin mucho esfuerzo, aquellas tierras lejanas de las que tanto hablaban los marineros y ciertamente al contemplar la extraña forma de esas negras y escarpadas montañas a lo lejos, se sintió muy lejos de su hogar, era casi como si hubiera llegado a otro mundo.

Umi se metió los brazos dentro del kimono y los cruzó dentro, un frío y desagradable viento soplaba desde el oeste y alborotaba su larga cabellera por momentos. De todos modos permaneció en ese lugar a pesar del frío, bajo cubierta había más de doscientas personas y el aire allí siempre estaba viciado, el poder salir a respirar sobre cubierta era todo un deleite.

-Así que esa es la tierra que con tanta premura desea visitar el gran mago erudito...- Pronunció en voz alta el jefe de la guardia, que acababa de salir y se había parado justo al lado de Umi.

-Tal parece que así es señor, y nosotros como su guardia, debemos acompañarle- Respondió Umi, tratando de tomar una postura más erguida y firme, más propia de un soldado ante su superior, quién al ver tal actitud y para mostrarse menos formal, se apoyó con las manos en la barandilla de la borda.

-Todos estamos al tanto de cuál es nuestro deber. Pero esto no es un viaje a alguna provincia conflictiva. Me han informado que el lugar al que nos dirigimos, es de lo más apacible, Incluso hay entre nosotros quienes se refieren a esta misión como un "descanso disfrazado"- Dijo el jefe de la guardia, quién también contemplaba con extrañeza los abruptos perfiles de aquellas montañas, tan distintos de las montañas de relieves suaves y follajes frondosos de su tierra natal.

Umi siguió a su superior con la mirada. Y aunque reconocía que sus palabras eran de lo más sensatas, algo en aquellas montañas afiladas como los colmillos de un tiburón le hacía sentir que esa tierra no era un lugar al que le gustaría ir de paseo.

Cuando la tripulación inició las labores de fondeo para atracar en el puerto, Hanayo por fin pudo descansar. Habían sido solo dos horas y media de guardia en aguas relativamente tranquilas, pero aún así aquello le había reclamado su máximo esfuerzo. Se retiró a su camarote y se despojó de los atuendos ceremoniales con los que había prestado la guardia, pues estaban empapados en sudor. Aún no era hora de la comida pero hizo que una de las criadas le trajera un tazón de arroz cocido de su selección personal. Para el viaje se había aprovisionado de doce sacos del excelso arroz de los campos de su familia paterna, casi sufre una conmoción cuando se enteró que en las tierras de Ciclopeas el arroz era muy escaso y de bajísima calidad. Cuando preguntó a los mercaderes de qué podrían alimentarse esas pobres personas si no tenían arroz, le respondieron que comían mucha carne y legumbres, pero sobre todo una cosa que preparaban a base de harina huevos, leche, agua y sal a la que llamaban "pan" Tras comer hasta el último grano del tazón que le habían traído Hanayo se lamentó una vez más por la suerte de esa pobre gente y sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño.

Aunque el barco fue recibido de la manera más amistosa y cordial por la gente del puerto de Acorde. La guardia de los samurái a bordo del barco se comportó durante el desembarco como si hubiesen llegado a tierras enemigas, todos los guardias, especialmente la escolta personal del gran mago erudito, avanzaban centímetro a centímetro, miraban en todas direcciones y con todos los sentidos aguzados al máximo en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera representar la más mínima amenaza para la eminencia que protegían, el cual, estaba rodeado permanentemente por dos anillos de guardias, que aunque llevasen las espadas envainadas estaban listos para partir en dos a quien se acercara de manera imprudente al sabio.

Umi estaba en el anillo externo, el jefe de la guardia en el anillo interno cuidando la retaguardia, al frente iban los intérpretes cuyos rostros habían sido modificados por los cirujanos de la corte, para que siempre estuvieran sonriendo y nunca se delatara lo que pensaban.

Umi sintió todo aquello como exagerado, los hombres de aquella tierra a los que pudo identificar como soldados, iban desarmados en su mayoría y los que no, solo tenían palos largos y romos que usaban para alejar a los plebeyos que se acercaban demasiado a mirar la comitiva. El gran mago erudito se mostraba totalmente tranquilo y despreocupado y avanzaba a paso lento mientras discutía algún asunto intrincado e incompresible con los astrólogos quienes llevaban algo parecido a unos ábacos y hacían interminables cálculos y mediciones cabalísticas.

La gente del pueblo observaba el espectáculo sin que pudieran salir de su asombro, las gentes que descendían del barco tenían un aspecto tan peculiar y distinto a cualquier cosa que estuvieran acostumbrados a ver, que escapaba a todo alcance que pudiera tener su rústica y limitada imaginación. Los mercaderes, de lado y lado, esperaban ansiosos a que terminaran todos los actos formales, para que pudieran dar inicio los regateos y negociaciones de las que esperaban sacar jugosas ganancias.

El Soberano de Acorde y el gran mago erudito intercambiaron una larga mirada mientras ambos estaban rodeados de sus respectivos séquitos. En un acto inesperado, el gran mago erudito rompió el protocolo y se encaminó directamente hacia el rey a quién saludó efusivamente con un fuerte apretón de manos.

Umi se alarmó en un principio, pero también quedó sumamente sorprendida de ver que el gran mago erudito, conocía perfectamente el idioma de estas tierras, además de sus costumbres y modales. Ambos hombres sonreían de una manera que ella jamás había visto hacerlo a gente de tan altas jerarquías.

Luego de aquello, todo se transformó en una bulliciosa celebración que duró todo el día y cuando el sol se ocultó tras el horizonte, esta tomó nuevos bríos. Todo el mundo parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien entre el vino, la cerveza, la música y la danza. Con excepción de los miembros de la guardia, que por obvias razones no podían ceder a la bebida y tenían que conformarse con mojar la garganta con té que las criadas les proporcionaban de cuando en cuando.

Umi aprovechó la primera ocasión que tuvo, para alejarse del lugar de los festejos y buscar un lugar alejado de la playa, donde el suave murmullo de las olas le permitiera descansar los oídos. Aunque ella tenía cierto gusto por la música, prefería la poesía y a veces en sus momentos de intimidad, escribía poesías en secreto que luego procuraba ocultar de la vista de todos.

El lugar parecía muy adecuado para inspirarse, las olas iban y venían la luna nueva se alzaba por el cielo, pero este estaba despejado y repleto de estrellas. Se llegó a sorprender de lo brillantes que estaban, este era un cielo que nunca en la vida había contemplado antes. Sin duda que este cielo de alguna manera u otra encerraba un profundo significado. Quizás debido a ello el gran mago erudito traía a tantos astrólogos consigo. Algo especial debía de ocurrir aquella noche, el mero intercambio mercantil no era motivo suficiente para que una personalidad como el gran mago erudito se tomara tantas molestias viajando hasta esas tierras tan lejanas.

Desde el mar, Acorde se veía como una tierra poco acogedora, pero desde que Umi bajó del barco y pudo con sus propios ojos contemplar los verdes paisajes bajo el cielo azul, con esos misteriosos bosques a lo lejos y la dorada playa que se extendía hasta el horizonte, se sintió profundamente conmovida. Estaba a punto de sacar un rollo de pergamino y un pincel de sus mangas para ponerse a escribir acerca de lo que había visto ese día a la luz de las estrellas, cuando se dio cuenta que alguien venía caminando y se dirigía hacia ella, no tardó mucho en distinguirlo, era el jefe de la guardia.

-Umi chan...- Le abordó el jefe de guardia, que notó como ella rápidamente trataba de ocultar sus implementos de escritura.

-Le ruego me excuse señor… Volveré a mi puesto de inmediato- Se disculpó Umi inclinando la cabeza.

-No es necesario que te excuses, has estado todo el día cumpliendo con tu guardia de manera impecable y ahora estás tomando un justo descanso. De hecho, me complacería bastante quedarme a hacerte compañía… Pero lo que me trae aquí es otro motivo. Tenemos nuevas órdenes, debemos ir hasta el barco y llevar con nosotros a la asistente del gran mago erudito que reclama su presencia- fue explicando el jefe de la guardia.

-Entiendo… Ella es parte importante del séquito del gran mago erudito, también es importante presentársela al rey de estas tierras.- Dijo Umi poniéndose de pié y aprestándose para llevar a cabo su nuevo cometido.

-En realidad no es con el rey de estas tierras con quién debemos llevar a la asistente, al parecer el gran mago erudito va a hacer algo muy importante en un lugar de aquellas montañas y es allí a donde quiere que llevemos a su asistente. Cuando me estaba dirigiendo hacia aquí, vi como el gran mago erudito y sus siervos más cercanos, partían a caballo en dirección a las montañas- Aclaró el jefe de la guardia, aunque dejando ver que encontraba bastante inusuales las circunstancias.

-¿El gran mago erudito ha dejado atrás al rey y toda su corte? ¿La gente de esta tierra no podría tomar este gesto como un agravio?- Se preguntó Umi en voz alta.

-Debo admitir que también encuentro extrañas algunas cosas, pero el caso es, que tenemos una orden y debemos cumplirla- Respondió el jefe de la guardia.

Umi asintió y sin decir más se encaminaron al navío anclado en el puerto, el cual estaba inusualmente tranquilo y silencioso, cuando hasta hace unas pocas horas era un hervidero de comerciantes y marinos subiendo y bajando cajas de las bodegas. Al subir por la rampa dispuesta y abordar el barco, apenas encontraron a un par de guardias rasos vigilando el navío y a un par de marinos que limpiaban los pisos del barco… seguramente como castigo a algún acto de indisciplina.

Se internaron por los obscuros corredores de la nave, los cuales conocían tan bien, que no se auxiliaron de ningún tipo de iluminación. Llegaron al camarote de la asistente del gran mago erudito y llamaron discretamente a la puerta. Tuvieron que hacerlo casi cuatro veces consecutivas antes de conseguir una respuesta. La joven asistente dormía arrullada por el suave mecerse de las olas cual si fuera una piedra. Cuando por fin reaccionó se levantó en medio de la obscuridad y preguntó.

-¿quien me llama?-

-Somos de la guardia mi noble señorita, el gran mago erudito Mugenshi reclama su presencia- contestó el Jefe de guardia.

-Esperen un momento por favor, enseguida salgo- Contestó Hanayo, que buscó a tientas la lámpara para encenderla e iluminar la estancia. Luego de eso procedió a ponerse las prendas ceremoniales que debía usar cuando cuando servía al gran mago erudito. Recordó que en alguna ocasión durante el viaje, el gran mago erudito le había hablado acerca de algo muy importante que debían hacer la noche de su llegada a Acorde. Las conjunciones astrales eran inusualmente propicias en aquella ocasión y justamente desde un cierto lugar de aquel reino, se tenía la mejor visión del cielo en esa época del año.

La asistente salió de su camarote tan pronto como pudo y tras un par de reverencias formales a los dos samurái que habían venido a buscarla, salieron del barco en dirección al puerto.

-Su eminencia el gran mago erudito, salió montado a caballo, para que nosotros podamos darle alcance, tendremos que pedir caballos prestados a los oficiales de esta tierra… Espero que no tengamos mayor dificultad, estos hombres lucen llenos de buena voluntad hacia nosotros- Dijo el Jefe de guardia mientras se dirigían hacia el pequeño fuerte del puerto en donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración.

Mas a medida que se iban acercando, un detalle, algo que estaba fuera de lugar, empezaba a hacerse cada vez más obvio y llamaba su atención: el lugar estaba silencioso… demasiado silencioso, para un lugar en donde hasta hace poco más de media hora se estaba llevando a cabo una gran celebración.

Las antorchas seguían encendidas, meciéndose con la brisa, el edificio lucía bastante apacible, pero un detalle que no podía pasar por alto para un guerrero samurái, hizo que tanto el jefe de la guardia como Umi, fueran llevando discretamente sus manos al cinto para tenerlas lo más cerca posible de la empuñadura de sus espadas.

Un viento repentino proveniente de las montañas que recortaban sus dentadas siluetas negras contra el cielo estrellado golpeó a los tres mientras se dirían al fuerte. Hanayo casi pierde su gorro ceremonial y tuvo que sujetarlo con la mano. El viento cesó tan repentinamente como llegó, pero la asistente del gran mago erudito quedó con una intrigante expresión dibujada en su rostro.

-Kaichou… no hay guardias en las atalayas- Le susurró Umi al jefe de la guardia.

-Ya lo he notado… tampoco está ninguno de nuestros hombres en los puestos de vigilancia en los que los designé.- Le respondió el jefe de guardia.

No había signos de que algo en particular hubiera ocurrido. El puerto de Acorde no había sido testigo de batallas en mucho tiempo, por lo que todas sus construcciones estaban inusualmente intactas y bien mantenidas, sin grietas roturas o perforaciones por ningún lado, la menor alteración sería muy notoria y más a ojos entrenados.

El Jefe de la guardia hizo una señal a Umi indicándole que se quedara atrás cubriendo a la asistente del gran mago erudito. Entonces comenzó a avanzar sin desenvainar su espada pero en una obvia postura de combate en dirección a la entrada del fuerte.

-¡Deténgase!- exclamó Hanayo, haciendo que los dos samurái se sobresaltaran.

-¡noble señorita! debe usted guardar silencio no sabemos si...- Le iba diciendo Umi en susurros, pero la asistente del gran mago erudito, comenzó a caminar en dirección al jefe de guardia, que la observaba perplejo.

-Esto no me gusta nada… Casi que no percato de ello, pero ese viento traía un conjuro de otra magia que...- Iba diciendo Hanayo mientras recogía un puñado de arena del suelo y luego la imbuía con un conjuro que hizo brillar aquella arena entre sus manos.

El Jefe de la guardia dio un par de pasos en dirección a Hanayo para pedirle explicaciones, cuando una corriente de aire frío y pestilente sobre su garganta le hizo reaccionar y en cuestión de fracciones de segundo desenvainar su espada y lanzar un tajo detrás de él. Para Umi, parecía que el jefe de la guardia hubiera lanzado un tajo repentino al aire, pero la espada había golpeado algo y ese algo parecía haber soltado un chorro de "sangre negra" que salpicó en el suelo.

Hanayo lanzó el puñado de arena al aire y esta se volvió una nube de destellos que se fue pegando a algo… algo enorme que estaba enfrente del jefe de la guardia y se disponía a lanzarle un zarpazo.

Umi desenvainó su espada y se puso en guardia cubriendo a la asistente.

-¿Pero qué es eso?- Preguntó.

-Es una bestia impura invocada, está cubierta por un conjuro para hacerla invisible- Explicó Hanayo mientras preparaba otro puñado de arena.

"Es un conjuro de invisibilidad de gran nivel… incluso para mí, si no fuera porque ese viento estaba cargado de residuos de otro conjuro… Esa bestia ya nos habría matado"

El jefe de guardia rodaba por el sueño y se desplazaba ágilmente alrededor de la bestia que por la arena brillante adherida a su superficie, se podía adivinar que tenía una forma similar a la de un lagarto, pero con las patas delanteras muy grandes y provistas de garras curvadas como los espolones de un ave de presa. Se movía ágilmente y sus zarpazos tenían un alcance de casi cuatro metros en contraposición al metro y un cuarto que medía la espada del Jefe de guardia.

"Esta espada no es el arma más adecuada para hacerle frente a esta bestia. Si tan solo tuviera una lanza..."

Umi se debatía entre seguir cubriendo a la asistente del gran mago erudito o ir a apoyar al jefe de guardia, cuando hizo un amago de cargar contra la bestia, Hanayo la detuvo...

-Espere por favor… No estoy segura, pero podría haber más bestias impuras- le explicó mientras se disponía lanzar un conjuro un tanto más elaborado que el anterior.

Umi se quedó en su sitió mientras observaba como la arena en vez de formar una nube brillante, esta vez adoptó la forma de un caractér arcano inscrito en un círculo de un color amarillo que casi parecía encendido en fuego. El caractér salió disparado e impactó contra el fuerte causando que unas ondulaciones luminiscentes lo fueran recorriendo por todas partes.

La visión que iba siendo revelada gradualmente por el efecto del conjuro de Hanayo llenó de estupor a los tres. Las bestias eran espantosas, no tanto por su tamaño, como por su deforme anormalidad, con una piel de escamas espinosas, bocas repletas de colmillos finos como de una serpiente venenosa y multitud de ojos diminutos diseminados irregularmente por sus cabezas, parecían orientarse por lo que percibían a través de unos órganos parecidos a lenguas que se asomaban una y otra vez desde unos orificios en la parte superior de sus cabezas.

Mas el estupor no venía tanto de las bestias en sí, como del rastro de lo que habían hecho. El conjuro de invisibilidad también había cubierto a la multitud de cadáveres que ahora yacían desperdigados por todas partes y tan destrozados que hubiera costado mucho trabajo distinguir un cuerpo de otro.

Sin duda, se trataba de demasiadas de esas bestias como para pensar en enfrentarlas. A la primera oportunidad, el jefe de la guardia retrocedió y empezó a alejarse del fuerte. Por su mente pasó la idea de ir en auxilio del rey de aquellas tierras, Idea que fue descartada cuando al fondo de la entrada pudo divisar a una bestia que se paseaba con un cráneo colgando de sus fauces, cráneo macabramente adornado con una corona dorada.

-Si salimos corriendo… Nos darán alcance pronto ¿no dispone usted de un conjuro que pueda protegernos? noble señorita- Preguntó Umi.

-Si pudieran alejarse del fuerte, ya habrían acabado con nosotros. tal parece que no pueden alejarse mucho del lugar en donde se realizó el conjuro para invocarlas- Respondió Hanayo quién también se iba alejando del fuerte caminando hacia atrás sin quitarle los ojos de encima a las bestias.

El jefe de la guardia no tardó en reunirse con ellas. La obvia pregunta quedaba planteada aún cuando nadie se atreviera a decirlo con palabras. No temían hacer la pregunta, lo que temían, era la respuesta.

"Es obvio que esto es obra de una magia que solo está al alcance de gente como el gran mago erudito y aunque sería obvio señalarlo a él… podría ser un una conclusión precipitada, no es el único mago que venía con nosotros y tampoco hay que desestimar la posibilidad que se trate de algún mago oriundo de estas tierras."

"Se supone que esto no debía haber sucedido… cuando el gran mago erudito me ordenó traerle a su asistente, puso a mi disposición un par de caballos para dar cumplimiento lo más pronto posible a sus órdenes, pero yo preferí ir a pié por la playa para encontrarme con Umi chan. Si hubiera ido a caballo al barco… no habríamos regresado al fuerte y probablemente Umi ya hubiera regresado y estaría muerta"

"Estuvimos a muy poco de tener una muerte terrible, Tengo miedo… Esta tierra está maldita, en el aire se puede sentir un hedor agrio que viene de esas montañas. También puedo sentir magia, mucha magia… es como una algarabía de numerosos conjuros siendo realizados caóticamente, como la algarabía de una calle abarrotada de gente en la ciudad y todo confluye hacia un centro… un lugar en esas montañas. No está muy lejos de aquí"

Ninguno de los tres estaba muy seguro acerca de qué debía hacer a continuación, de alguna manera terminaron yendo de vuelta al barco, que era donde sabían que se encontraban las gentes de su tierra que aún vivían. Y era obvio para todos que ninguno tenía muchas ganas de ir en busca del gran mago erudito. Los tres estaban alerta y miraban en todas direcciones como esperando que se presentase una emboscada en cualquier momento.

Estaban por llegar a los muelles, cuando frente a sus ojos, una gran bola de fuego cayó sobre el barco haciéndolo estallar por los aires. Los trozos de madera volaron por todas partes y solo una cáscara hueca en llamas quedó flotando encima del agua.

La explosión los había derribado al suelo, cuando se estaban incorporando y aún aturdidos sin saber qué es lo que había ocurrido, una voz atronadora e iracunda como proveniente del mismo cielo les gritó:

-¡HANAYOOOOOOO TE ORDENO QUE VENGAS DE INMEDIATOOOOO!-

No cabía la menor duda de quién había prorrumpido la orden. Los tres se miraron consternados los unos a los otros y resignadamente, comenzaron a caminar a prisa en dirección de donde el gran mago erudito les había ordenado desde un principio que fuesen.

La principesa Eli azotaba las tiendas tratando de apresurar a los negros caballos que tiraban de la carreta. Sería más fácil si en vez de conducir toda la carreta, pudiera ir solamente montando los caballos, pero quitarles los yugos y amarras, le hubiera tomado demasiado tiempo. Ahora, la carreta que perseguían apenas si se podía ver por en medio del estrecho y obscuro sendero que recorrían en el bosque, de a poco aquella carreta les iba tomando ventaja, su conductor obviamente conocía mejor aquel camino y también era más hábil llevando carretas que la principesa.

Pero en cierto momento, mientras avanzaban por un tramo recto del camino, aquella carreta fue un tanto más despacio, Eli sintió que podría alcanzarla y sacudió las riendas con furia.

"Un poco más… solo un poco más..." pensaba para sus adentros la principesa, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en conducir aquella carreta en medio de ese bosque en el casi no se podía ver nada.

La princesa cargó contra su hermana y ambas cayeron de la carreta en movimiento, La principesa se llevó un golpe fuerte contra un tronco y luego de eso rodaron y rodaron sin parar por el suelo fangoso y cubierto de líquenes. Hasta que por fin se detuvieron, luego de eso se escuchó un chillido terrible no muy lejos de allí.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso? ¡Casi nos matas a ambas!- Le reclamó Eli a su hermana.

-¡Las ramas! ¡Las ramas de los árboles se estaban moviendo!- Contestó Kotori, que trataba de incorporarse adolorida.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?- Preguntaba la principesa, con la cabeza aún dándole vueltas.

Se Podía escuchar como la carreta se iba alejando, la principesa hizo una mueca de disgusto, miró hacia arriba, pero entre la espesura de la bóveda del bosque apenas si pudo ver uno que otro débil destello del cielo.

-¡Luna nueva! justo lo que nos faltaba… ¿Ahora como diantres vamos a salir de este...?- Iba refunfuñando la principesa, cuando notó que se su hermana ya iba andando en dirección del sendero.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Exclamó la principesa que fue detrás de su hermana.

Habían recorrido un trecho bastante largo, lleno de curvas y giros sinuosos, lo suficiente como para despistar a cualquiera en esa penumbra, Pero Kotori se mostraba extrañamente segura de hacia adonde se dirigía, el movimiento de las copas de los árboles le indicaba la dirección del viento predominante en Acorde, aquel que procedía de las montañas. El bosque estaba inundado de un penetrante aroma a moho y forraje podrido, pero la princesa adivinaba a percibir en medio de ese aroma, aquella pestilencia enfermiza que traía el viento de las montañas desde hacía unos días, no sabía en donde se encontraba exactamente, pero estaba segura de salir del bosque si continuaba andando en aquella dirección.

La principesa, estuvo un rato protestando y quejándose por las acciones de su hermana, hasta que al avanzar un poco, encontraron algo que le cerró la boca.

Se trataba de aquella carreta en la que venían, estaba suspendida a mas o menos un metro del suelo, con todo y caballos. Caballos que agonizaban en medio de terribles estertores mientras su sangre se derramaba sin cesar, afortunadamente estaba obscuro porque de lo contrario aquella visión hubiera sido demasiado turbadora de contemplar. Más aún sabiendo que de no ser por la repentina acción de su hermana, en ese momento ambas estarían en la misma situación: Atravesadas por montón de troncos y ramas que por efecto de algún sortilegio, habían cobrado vida y se habían lanzado contra la carreta cual mortíferas lanzas. Atravesándola de lado a lado en múltiples ocasiones.

Una luz se encendió llamando la atención de la Principesa que giró la cabeza sorprendida. Se trataba de la princesa, que había recogido una lámpara de aceite del suelo y la había encendido, la luz amarillenta, reveló que de la carreta se habían caído infinidad de objetos que ahora se hallaban desperdigados por el camino. Se trataba en su mayoría de baratijas comunes que cabría encontrar entre los pertrechos de cualquier viajero, cazos, ropa, tiendas. También había cosas de aspecto siniestro, que claramente servían a las obscuras prácticas mágicas de aquellos brujos. Las dos hermanas se cuidaron de no aproximarse a aquellos artefactos. Pero en cambio, un viejo cofre que al caer, había quedado medio enterrado en el fango llamó la atención de la principesa.

Se dirigió al cofre y lo observó, estaba sellado por un enorme candado sin agujero para una llave… seguramente se trataba de algo que se abría con algún tipo de magia, pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención, lo que le llamó la atención a la principesa, era que la tapa estaba torcida, una de las ramas grandes que golpearon la carreta, debió de golpear el cofre y le había aflojado los goznes de las bisagras de la tapa, la principesa comenzó a patear la tapa con fuerza.

-¿Estás segura de hacer eso? puede haber algo peligroso adentro...- Dijo la princesa abriendo la boca por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

En un principio la principesa no le hizo mucho caso, pero luego de reflexionar en lo acertada que habían resultado sus advertencias, decidió detenerse. Pero la última de sus patadas, había hecho saltar la tapa dejando al descubierto el contenido del cofre.

Ambas se alejaron de un salto de aquel cofre y se quedaron mirándolo en estado de alerta. Nada sucedió. La princesa le hizo una señal a su hermana para que se fueran de allí. La principesa asintió, pero luego se acercó al cofre y usó su bastón para remover el contenido de este. En su mayoría eran trapos… y cosas envueltas en trapos. Cosas que a lo mejor no convenía desenvolver. Eli estaba por sacar el bastón del cofre, pero un repentino sonido muy familiar llamó la atención de ambas.

El peculiar y muy reconocido chasquido metálico de una bolsa con monedas.

Ambas se miraron la una a la otra, usando el bastón, Eli fue sacando la bolsa del cofre, no fue sencillo… estaba algo pesada.

-Debe haber más de sesenta piezas ahí- Observó la principesa.

-No creo que esto esté bien… ¿Esto no es "robar"?- Preguntó la princesa.

-Bueno… el dueño esta muerto… ¿No?- Repuso débilmente Eli.

-Sabes muy bien que ese no es el punto...- Le respondió su hermana.

-El punto es que estamos perdidas en medio de un bosque, tras la pista de una gente haciendo fechorías en nuestro reino… Necesitamos de toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir- Contestó Eli, que por fin tenía un argumento.

-¿En qué nos va a ayudar un saco con dinero? técnicamente somos las amas soberanas en este reino, todo lo que en él se halla nos pertenece...- Trató de reponer la princesa.

-En este bosque hay brujas… y sabes que ellas se muestran reacias a reconocer la soberanía del reino y obedecer sus leyes. Con algo de dinero, seguramente podremos obtener la colaboración de alguna de ellas- Siguió argumentando la principesa y al mismo tiempo continuaba escarbando en el cofre.

-Puede que en eso tengas razón, pero… Siendo que los que están cometiendo crímenes en el reino son brujos… ¿Las brujas no estarán involucradas con ellos?- Repuso Kotori como un último argumento.

-En ese caso… También tendríamos que hacer algo al respecto...- Dijo la principesa, mientras sacaba del baúl un trapo que llevaba envuelto algo de forma alargada, tras desenvolverlo, pudo ver que se trataba de una espada con una funda de cuero grueso adornada con remaches de hierro. La desenvainó ligeramente y pudo comprobar que se hallaba afilada y en buen estado y que estaba muy bien forjada. Llamó su atención una serie de marcas grabadas en la hoja, Eran caracteres en un idioma que no pudo reconocer a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo en la gran biblioteca del castillo.

-Vámonos por favor hermana...- Suplicó Kotori. Eli le hizo caso, pero terciando en su cinto tanto la bolsa de monedas como aquella espada, Hubiera querido seguir hurgando, pero el momento no se mostraba nada propicio.

Avanzaron durante un par de horas siguiendo las huellas que dejó la carreta, no siempre seguían un sendero, había partes donde tomaban desvíos y a veces cruzaban inexplicablemente por en medio de partes donde los árboles estaban demasiado juntos como para que pasara una carreta. Por el camino también llegaron a encontrarse con una pequeña muy rústica cabaña de brujas en medio de un claro, al acercarse para inspeccionarla, la encontraron vacía, había huellas recientes en el suelo fangoso que salían de la cabaña y se dirigían hacia dentro del bosque, Kotori dijo que iba en dirección de las montañas, pero no había manera de comprobarlo. Dado que no encontraron nada de utilidad, decidieron seguir por el camino que iban.

Más pronto de lo que pensaron, se encontraron con la salida del bosque, en un sitio relativamente familiar y desde donde se podía ver las torres más altas del castillo muy a lo lejos. Su primer impulso fue dirigirse al castillo, aunque sabían que les tomaría más de tres horas de camino llegar hasta allí. Pero no bien hubieron andado un trecho, cuando el ruido de carretas y caballos acercándose las puso de nuevo en estado de alerta.

Eli subió ágilmente a un árbol y oteó los alrededores, se dio cuenta que no muy lejos de allí estaba el viejo cementerio abandonado y en medio de este había hogueras encendidas y varias carretas estacionadas, negras siluetas se paseaban de un lado a otro por entre las tumbas. Pero también pudo ver que unos hombres a caballo se aproximaban al sitio donde ellas estaban.

-¡Kotori escóndete! ¡Rápido!- le siseó la principesa a su hermana, quién al principio no entendió lo que le decían, pero al escuchar el galopar de cascos de caballo, le halló sentido a los siseos de su hermana y corrió a ocultarse tras unas piedras relativamente grandes, que debieron despeñarse de las montañas hace mucho tiempo. Eli confió que la obscuridad y el follaje denso del árbol, la ocultaran de aquellos hombres, sin embargo, buscó la manera de hacerse detrás del tronco y desde allí observar atentamente.

En principio por el porte de los caballos, a los que reconoció como procedentes de las caballerizas del castillo, como por la refinada forma de montar de los jinetes, Eli pensó que se trataba de los guardias de palacio y estuvo a punto de llamarlos a voces. Pero a medida que se fueron acercando, pudo darse cuenta que estos hombres vestían de una manera extraña, que jamás había visto en ninguna parte, tampoco sus rostros resultaban familiares, aunque se parecían a los de ciertas familias de pescadores del puerto. Pasaron muy cerca de donde Ellas dos estaban, continuaron un trecho más pero se detuvieron en una explanada cerca del bosque y se pusieron a observar en dirección al viejo cementerio abandonado, algunos de ellos portaban catalejos.

Eli bajó del árbol con cuidado de no hacer ruido y fue en busca de su hermana.

-¿Quienes son ellos?- Preguntó Kotori, que los había alcanzado a otear cuando pasaron cerca.

-No lo sé… pero parecen extranjeros y por la calidad de las sedas que visten, se trata de gente de alcurnia- respondió la principesa.

-Tal vez debamos ir a pedirles que nos faciliten uno de sus caballos- Propuso la princesa.

-No creo que sea buena idea...- respondió Eli.

-¿porqué? ¿No se trata acaso de gente distinguida?- Preguntó Kotori extrañada.

-Que sean de noble abolengo, no nos asegura que sean buenas personas, además parecen estar al tanto de las actividades de los brujos, ¡hay un montón de ellos en el viejo cementerio! Además, puede que me equivoque… Pero hay algo en el aspecto de esa gente, sobretodo el que parece de mayor rango entre ellos, que me hace pensar que se trata de practicantes de algún tipo de magia- Respondió la principesa.

-¿Brujos de ultramar? Esta mañana dijiste que llegaría una visita...- Preguntó la princesa.

-Es posible… Igualmente, esos brujos que nos hemos encontrado, tampoco proceden de estas tierras. Algo está pasando aquí y debemos averiguar de qué se trata- Respondió Eli, que comenzó a caminar a hurtadillas entre los árboles en dirección a donde estaban aquellos extranjeros y le hizo una seña a su hermana para que la siguiera.

Kotori hubiera protestado, era más prudente ir al castillo a informar de lo que habían visto y pedir ayuda a la guardia. Pero dentro de ella, podía sentir como algo le decía que no había tiempo que perder y que debía actuar lo más pronto posible, aunque no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. De momento siguió a su hermana agazapándose tras los arbustos. Merodearon un rato hasta que encontraron un lugar propicio desde el cual pudieron vigilar a aquellos hombres sin ser vistas.

La espera no tardo mucho en volverse tremendamente aburrida y tediosa, aquellos extranjeros, pareciese que también estaban a la espera de algo. Unos de ellos iban y venían mientras miraban al cielo y parecían tomar anotaciones en rollos de un pergamino muy fino y blanco. Otros se dedicaban a mirar con sus largos catalejos al cementerio, y tres de ellos junto con el que parecía ser quien estaba al mando, sostenían una monótona conversación en un lenguaje incompresible que resultaba muy irritante de escuchar. Eran en total ocho individuos y aunque bajos de estatura (con la notoria excepción de su líder que era de notoria alzada), por lo menos dos de ellos se notaban de complexión fuerte e iban armados con unas curiosas espadas ligeramente curvadas.

Eli observaba la manera como estaban dispuestos tratando de dilucidar su estrategia militar, Kotori estaba fascinada con los elaboradísimos peinados que lucían estas personas en sus largas cabelleras, a pesar de ser claramente varones. Tras observarlos largo rato, ambas llegaron a pensar que se trataba de gente bastante pacífica y educada que no parecía estar haciendo nada malo. Hasta Eli se planteaba seriamente el salir de su escondite y abordar de manera muy diplomática a estas personas. Pero de un momento a otro, algo sobresaltó al que parecía ser el Líder de aquel grupo.

El hombre, ya mayor y con su larga cabellera encanecida, se puso de pié repentinamente y dijo algo que aunque no se entendiera, claramente debía de ser una gran vulgaridad, por la manera en que reaccionaron quienes estaban junto a él. Estuvo un rato mascullando cosas con una expresión terrible en su cara y de un momento a otro empezó a ejecutar un hechizo. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar intensamente y sobre su cabeza un orbe luminoso y flameante empezó a crecer. Y creció y creció hasta tener el tamaño de una casa. Brillaba como un sol y las aves alrededor se despertaron y comenzaron a revolotear confundidas. Kotori se encandiló y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, Eli también estuvo a punto de encandilarse, pero una sensación extraña la hizo fijar su atención en su cinto, aquella espada que había tomado del cofre, parecía estar vibrando dentro de su empuñadura. De un momento a otro hubo un estruendo y el orbe luminoso salió disparado en dirección de la costa.

Eli apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Alrededor del hechicero, la hierba había quedado totalmente quemada. También era notorio que a pesar de la magnitud del hechizo que había ejecutado, ese hechicero no mostraba el menor signo de cansancio, cuando a las personas que había visto hacer magia, siempre perdían gran parte de sus fuerzas a veces sumiéndose en un estado de postración. Pero lo más sorprendente estaba aún por verse o más bien por escucharse. Porque luego de un rato de haber lanzado aquel orbe flameante al hechicero le alcanzaron un pequeño frasco de cristal, del cual levantó la tapa e inhaló enérgicamente los vapores que del frasco emanaron. Luego volvió a tapar el frasco. Los demás hombres se alejaron de él y se taparon los oídos.

Eli y Kotori cayeron en cuenta un poco tarde de hacer lo mismo que esos hombres. El aterrador estruendo fue casi como un estallido ensordecedor que las golpeó por todas partes haciendo que sus entrañas se estremecieran, no alcanzaron a distinguir palabras. Solo un ruido muy fuerte que las dejó sordas momentáneamente y estuvo a punto de hacerles perder la conciencia.

Ellas estuvieron un rato retorciéndose en el suelo con los oídos adoloridos, la cabeza dándoles vueltas y un zumbido taladrándoles el cráneo. Ese horrendo grito bien podría haber matado fulminantemente a una persona que lo escuchase de frente. Aún pasados más de diez minutos de aquello, a ambas les costó levantarse y mantenerse en pié. Para cuando recuperaron la compostura suficiente para volver a mirar hacia donde estaban esos sujetos, estos ya se habían ido.

Con tiento Eli fue saliendo de su escondite, miró alrededor y no vio a nadie, su hermana aún se estaba recuperando, por lo que decidió adelantarse e ir hasta donde habían estado aquellos hombres, con la esperanza de encontrar algún rastro que pudiese seguir. Al llegar hasta donde la hierba estaba quemada, pudo ver a lo lejos, que aquellos hombres habían montado sus caballos y se encaminaban al viejo cementerio.

Los oídos de Eli aún estaban lastimados, por lo que no se percató de los hombres que venían a caballo, sino hasta que los tuvo casi junto a ella.

-¡Guardias! como me alegro de verlos… ¡Escuchen! algo terrible está sucediendo, debemos averiguar de qué se trata y ponerle fin cuanto antes...- Le dijo la principesa a los guardias del castillo que se habían presentado frente a ella. Estaba tan aliviada de verlos, que no notó la reacción de ellos.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí?- Se preguntó uno.

-No lo sé… se supone que Yunio se encargaría ellas y de su escudero- Respondió otro.

-Un momento… ¿no habrá sido ella quién produjo esa luz y ese ruido aterrador?- Inquirió uno que iba atrás.

Los hombres se apearon de sus caballos y comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la principesa, con la obscuridad y la sombra que proyectaban los yelmos sobre sus ojos, Eli no pudo percatarse de la expresión en sus rostros, hasta cuando ya estaban demasiado cerca.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?… ¿porqué...?- Preguntó Eli en cuando comenzó a percatarse que algo no iba bien.

-¿En dónde está la princesa?- Preguntó el que iba al frente, cometiendo una grave falta al protocolo al dirigirse de esa manera a la principesa interrumpiéndola al hablar.

Ely lo miró extrañada, los hombres no la habían saludado con los honores reglamentarios, no se dirigían a ella en formación de guardia y ahora… ¿le preguntaban por su hermana? Kotori estaba muy cerca… y no estaba muy bien el ruido le había afectado bastante.

-¡Hermana!- Llamó Kotori a lo lejos.

Ely escuchó y observó alarmada como uno de los guardias hacía una señal a los otros e iba en dirección de donde se había escuchado la voz de la princesa… con un puñal en la mano.

-¿Que es lo que sucede con ustedes? ¡Este comportamiento es inaceptable! ¡Excúsense ahora mismo u ordenaré que los castiguen!- Bramó la principesa a los hombres.

Esto hizo que algunos se detuviesen, al notarlo, quién iba al frente les dijo:

-Esta pobre estúpida ya no puede ordenar nada ¡El Reino de Acorde ha caído!-

Y para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras cargó contra la principesa sacando un puñal de su cinto. La principesa estaba anonadada… Se pudo escuchar como su hermana pegaba un grito en las cercanías.

El afilado acero se hundió en la carne ante la mirada atónita de todos, la sangre comenzó a derramarse en el suelo. Eli miraba atónita a los ojos desorbitados del guardia, que no se esperaba que la principesa tuviese consigo una espada como aquella. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que tan siquiera hiciese un sonido su cuerpo fue envuelto por unas furiosas llamaradas y estalló en una lluvia de extremidades y tripas flameantes que se dispersaron por el suelo ante la mirada aterrada de los demás guardias.

-B… Br… ¡Bruja! ¡Es una maldita bruja! ¡Hay que quemarla!- Exclamó aterrado uno de los hombres.

Los demás retrocedieron, un par de ellos salió corriendo aterrados, los tres que se quedaron comenzaron a sacar sus ondas para combatir a distancia y a buscar piedras en el suelo, aunque con la obscuridad no pudieron ver muchas.

Eli no alcanzaba a asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo… los hombres en los que confiaba ahora trataban de matarla… y no solo eso ¡Ella misma acababa de matar a un hombre al que conocía desde hacía años! Eli sabía que no era el momento, pero no podía despegar los ojos de la hoja de la espada que tenía en su mano, el negro acero estaba tan pulido, que alcanzaba a reflejar las estrellas, no había rastro de sangre... todo se había quemado.

Kotori salió de los arbustos, cubierta de sangre y con los ojos trastornados.

-¡Hermana!- clamó Eli y fue corriendo en dirección a ella, cuando una sombra apareció detrás de Kotori llevando una cabeza agarrada de una mano.

-¿Acaso nadie se alegra de verme?-Exclamó sarcásticamente el escudero.

No tenía caso seguir buscando piedras en la obscuridad, más aún si se estaban enfrentando a quien sabe cuántas brujas y monstruos decapitadores. Los tres hombres echaron a correr. Pero uno de ellos no atinó a poner pies en polvorosa y se tropezó, lo siguiente que supo era que estaba siendo halado del cabello y que tenía el filo de un arma contra el cuello.

-Ahora querido amigo… Vas a decirme todo lo que sabes o vas terminar averiguando de la peor de las maneras lo lentamente que muere un empalado- Dijo el Escudero.

-E... Este año… fue diferente… Estaban llegando muchas brujas, magos y hechiceros de todas partes. Eran demasiados… ¡Iban a romper el pacto! comenzaron a robar cabras… a llevarse a los niños, salteaban a la gente que estaba en el campo… él rey no iba a hacer nada… ni siquiera cuando le hablamos de la doncella de la colina… solo siguió ahí, ¡charlando y bebiendo con ese maldito hechicero de Ultramar! y ahora… todo ha acabado… Las malditas brujas han roto el pacto y ahora estamos aquí. Todos encerrados en este maldito pedazo de tierra rodeado de mar y de montañas… Todos vamos a morir- Confesó el guardia antes de perder el sentido y perderse en un delirio de carcajadas enfermizas. El escudero solo lo arrojó al suelo y el guardia quedó ahí revolcándose y carcajeándose.

-Sigo sin entender ¿a qué pacto se refiere?- Inquirió la principesa.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste porqué acorde siempre fue un reino tan pacífico y feliz? es raro… teniendo en cuenta que el resto del continente siempre está en guerra- Le preguntó el escudero a la principesa. Que lo observó con cierta consternación que no podía ocultar.

-Las Montañas y el mar del Noroeste… nos han mantenido aislados de...- Iba diciendo la principesa, pero el escudero la interrumpió.

-Montañas y mar, que son atrozmente hostiles y agrestes. De un modo que claramente no es natural. Pero la gente de Acorde lleva tanto tiempo viéndolos así que se ha acostumbrado y no pasa por sus cabezas que todo Acorde está rodeado por conjuros y maldiciones de proporciones colosales- Fue explicando el escudero.

-Entonces… ¿Acorde tiene un pacto con las brujas?- Mencionó Kotori, que hasta el momento había permanecido bastante callada. En el fondo Eli se alegró de que volviera a hablar.

-Más exactamente con "la tribu del colmillo negro" Una de las más temidas de todo el continente. Pero yo no me preocuparía tanto por con "quienes" es que tiene el pacto Acorde… sino con "cual" es el precio que tiene que pagar a cambio de esa protección- Agregó el escudero.

-Ya que pareces saberlo todo… ¿Porqué no nos lo cuentas?- Respondió Eli un tanto hastiada de la arrogancia del escudero, que definitivamente ya no era el mismo lacayo servicial que conoció durante años… o ¿acaso nunca lo fue?

-Las brujas proceden de una época muy antigua, tiempos donde los magos tenían todo el poder y hacían lo que querían. Se dice que algunas tribus de estos magos, en la búsqueda de nuevos "dones" y poderes que los pusieran por encima de las otras tribus, empezaron a recurrir a toda clase de rituales macabros y blasfemos. Para convocar a fuerzas procedentes de abismos más allá de toda compresión humana. Algunos dicen que las cosas que convocaron y que alimentaron con innumerables sacrificios humanos, destruyeron el mundo entero, junto con los propios brujos y hechiceros, cuyos descendientes ahora vagan por el mundo convertidos en mendigos errantes añorando la grandeza de sus antepasados y que algunos de ellos, aún practican en secreto sus diabólicos rituales de muerte y abominación con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta de las terribles entidades que habitan en los planos prohibidos para la existencia humana. Por supuesto… en cualquier reino decente… si se descubre que una bruja o un hechicero han estado jugando en la noche con las tripas de algún niño extraviado, inmediatamente los mandan a la hoguera sin pensárselo dos veces… Pero aquí en acorde… ¡Ay! que felices somos con toda esta "mágica" paz y tranquilidad- Dijo el escudero, tratando de suavizar con su sarcasmo, las terribles revelaciones que le hacía a las dos hijas de un rey que había hecho algo inconcebible.

Las hermanas miraban al escudero con un gran odio, pero el escudero sonreía. Era mejor para ellas que lo odiasen a él y no al pobre diablo de su padre, que al fin y al cabo no tenía otra opción que heredar el terrible pacto que habían forjado sus ancestros de hacía muchas generaciones. Kotori estaba a punto de llorar, amaba a su padre y le dolía en lo más profundo que dijesen cosas tan terribles de él, Pero Eli la abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba su cabeza para infundirle fuerzas. Ella más que nadie quería que todo eso fueran mentira, pero aquel relato del escudero...

Todo encajaba perfectamente con algo que ella desde hace mucho tiempo ya conocía, aunque hasta ese momento, siempre pensó que se trataba de un relato de fantasía. Pero la terrible catástrofe que destruyó el mundo antiguo, era exactamente la misma que ella había leído en las páginas del Naia-El-Belguer...

¿Sería esa la razón por la que su padre le había prohibido que la leyese?

-Ahora que estás tan animado a revelar secretos… ¿porqué no nos dices de una vez quién eres?- Dijo Eli tratando de encontrar algo para pasar el mal sabor de boca que le dejaba todo aquello.

El escudero la miró con algo de tristeza y respondió.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo! Tomoya… tu viejo y fiel escudero. Quizás oculté por órdenes de tu padre, que cuando ustedes nacieron me mandó traer de Kriestes donde me ganaba la vida como mercenario para que fuera su guardaespaldas, pero sigo siendo el mismo...-

-¿Un mercenario? Debí suponerlo… ¿y qué harás ahora que Acorde ha caído?- Preguntó Eli

-¡Vaya! Ahora que lo mencionas no me había puesto a pensar en eso… supongo que mi paga de este mes no va a llegar como siempre, así que creo que estoy abierto a ofertas de empleo. Por si acaso… ¿no conocen ustedes a alguien que esté buscando a un tipo duro y sin remilgos a la hora de actuar?- Dijo el escudero poniéndose en pié, como si diera la conversación por terminada y se dispusiera a marcharse.

-Así que después de todo, eres como esas mujeres de las ciudades del sur que se venden por dinero… dime entonces… ¿Que harías a cambio de ESTO?- Le espetó Eli al tiempo que tomaba un puñado de las monedas que había tomado del cofre y las arrojaba al suelo con desprecio.

El escudero abrió los ojos y se quedó atónito, había frente a él unas quince monedas de oro bastante gruesas con el sello imperial de Weissmarken. Sin pensarlo dos veces se agachó a recogerlas encantado.

-Sus majestades, Pueden seguir contando con que estaré plenamente a su servicio, por uno o dos meses más...- Exclamó dichoso el escudero.

Ambas no salían de su asombro, no tenían idea de que las monedas en la bolsa fueran de oro. Y se lamentaron el no haber escarbado más en aquel cofre. En cuanto hubo recogido las monedas y las puso en un bolsillo atado cerca de su estómago, el escudero llamó de un silbido a su caballo, que apareció, junto con los caballos de las dos hermanas. El escudero montó presto su corcel y señaló a sus "jefas"

-Vamos pues… ¡No hay tiempo que perder!- Les dijo el escudero.

-¿Ir? ¿A dónde? y ¿A qué?- Contestó la Principesa.

-Al sendero de la serpiente blanca por supuesto… para llegar a la guarida de esos malditos brujos y detenerlos antes de que acaben con todo vuestro reino ¿no?- Preguntó retóricamente el Escudero mercenario.


	5. Chapter 5

**La leyenda de las nueve doncellas de Naia-El-Belger 5**

Puntiagudas y escarpadas son las Montañas de Nabmanor, desde la distancia son como las fauces de la quijada de un abominable monstruo negro que mordiera el cielo con furia rabiosa. De cerca eran un silencioso infierno de heladas pendientes rocosas y de negros precipicios que parecían hundirse infinitamente en la tierra. Pocos se habían atrevido a internarse en esas montañas y menos aún habían regresado con vida para describir los horrores que se ocultaban en aquellos parajes. Valles repletos de osamentas resecas, grutas obscuras de las que salían rugidos inenarrables, el aleteo nocturno de bestias del tamaño de un hombre con alas membranosas que emitían chillidos semejantes a carcajadas, también se hablaba de pequeños hombrecillos blancos, del tamaño de un niño y rostro deforme que aguardaban tras las rocas con la intención de emboscar a quien se atreviera a pasar por sus dominios y hacerlo añicos con sus pequeñas lanzas y cuchillos de hueso, para terminar devorándolo en un festín depravado. Mas a pesar de todas las advertencias, siempre había quién se atrevía a emprender las tortuosas cuestas, especialmente los devotos de la brujería e iniciados en las sendas de la magia, a cuyos oídos llegaban ciertos relatos pasados de voz en voz, que hablaban de aquellas montañas como el lugar en donde alguna vez estuvo la morada de poderosos hechiceros que en tiempos remotos fueron los soberanos de toda la tierra.

Maki abrió los ojos como si despertara de una pesadilla, impulsada por una necesidad apremiante de abandonar el terrible mundo de sus ensoñaciones. Dando un agudo grito que se prolongó hasta dejarla sin aliento. Estaba presa de una ansiedad inexplicable, un dolor y un zumbido punzante atormentaban su cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba helado como el de un muerto y aunque había abierto los ojos, solo una obscuridad omnipresente la rodeaba por todos lados.

Con dificultad consiguió mover sus brazos y empezar a palpar su entorno. Se halló a si misma dentro de una estrecha gruta en la roca en donde apenas cabía su cuerpo, estaba casi desnuda, un corpiño de cuero apenas la cubría, también estaba tendida sobre una especie de sábana de una tela sedosa, pero algo gruesa.

Tomando conciencia de hallarse enterrada en vida, se fue sacudiendo ansiosamente buscando alguna escapatoria de su sepultura. En una de sus sacudidas, se dio cuenta que las rocas a un costado estaban flojas y que tras un enérgico empujón cedieron y cayeron rodando al suelo de un espacio mayor, haciendo un ruido que se multiplicó en infinitos ecos que iban y venían.

Con movimientos muy torpes, dignos de un cervatillo recién nacido, Maki consiguió salir de la estrecha gruta donde estaba confinada. Tras conseguir erguirse sobre sus piernas, se encontró a si misma dentro de una cueva relativamente grande. Estaba completamente obscuro, pero de alguna manera podía "ver" y orientarse en ese espacio. Todo estaba impregnado con el olor de un aire viciado y del guano de los murciélagos, se extrañó al encontrarlo vagamente agradable y tranquilizador. También notó que su oído estaba muy sensible y podía escuchar sonidos procedentes de muy lejos, pero no era solo que fuese más sensible, todos los sonidos ahora parecían tener valores muy diferentes, los chillidos caóticos de los murciélagos, ahora le parecían tan sutiles y armoniosos como el cantar de los pájaros por la mañana, el incesante gotear de las estalactitas era como la dulce melodía de un riachuelo.

Maki comenzó a caminar entre las cavidades cavernosas de la tierra, un sitio en que se habría aterrado de estar antes, pero ahora, resultaba tan plácido como caminar en la mañana por la arboleda de la colina junto a su casa...

"Mi casa..."

Sintió como los recuerdos explotaban en su cabeza y la consumían como un incendio, toda su vida pasó frente a sus ojos y se dio cuenta que ya jamás podría volver a esos lugares. Contempló sus propias manos, sus uñas habían crecido y ahora eran como unas temibles garras, se había convertido en un monstruo de las tinieblas. Se derrumbó y llenó toda la cueva de ecos de sollozos y gemidos lastimeros.

Pero los recuerdos seguían llegando por oleadas y sus recuerdos se llenaron con las imágenes de una joven bruja. Se puso de pié y se secó las lágrimas con aquella sábana sobre la que había estado tendida, pero que ahora se daba cuenta que la llevaba atada al cuello como una capa.

"Nico..."

Maki empezó a correr. La caverna era enorme pero de alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender, se podía orientar muy fácilmente y no le costó encontrar la salida. Incluso la escasa penumbra de una noche de luna nueva la deslumbró. Todo estaba obscuro y repleto de sombras, pero se percibía tan claro como el mediodía. El aire frío hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, se sintió inundada de una anormal vitalidad… y de un perturbador apetito.

"Maldita sea… necesito sangre"

Empezó a andar, a trepar por las cuestas, estaba tan fortalecida que le resultaba natural como caminar, incluso llegó a sorprenderse a si misma sorteando precipicios con unos tremendos saltos imposibles para el común de los mortales, ascendió sin parar hasta coronar la cima de ciertos picos, aunque las cumbres de las verdaderas montañas estaban un tanto lejos de ahí. Desde donde estaba pudo ver el castillo ¿ardiendo en llamas? puede que así fuera, había en el aire un olor a madera quemada, aunque también de más allá venía un olor a inciensos aromáticos. Se desplazó entre las paredes rocosas para captar mejor ese olor tan impropio de aquellos parajes, pronto descubrió que entre las paredes de piedra, también le llegaban los ecos de lo que parecían ser cantos proferidos por una multitud. Se encaminó Maki en aquella dirección, convertida en una ágil sombra que se deslizaba por aquellos parajes, como si hubiera nacido en ellos. De cierta forma así era.

A pesar de haber vivido cosas muy aterradoras, Esa noche parecía seguir deparando aún muchas más sorpresas… ¿o mas bien terrores? Maki había dado por fin con la ignota aldea de las brujas, la cual era tal y como la había descrito Nico en sus muchas charlas; un conjunto de cabañas circulares en la parte sur junto a una gran pendiente y de lado opuesto una extensión de tierra plana, en donde ahora se hallaban montadas una gran multitud de tiendas y carpas en donde una gran cantidad de brujas se movían de un lado a otro en torno a hogueras sobre las que multitud de calderos hervían rebosantes de brebajes. En la parte central había terrazas de cultivo surcadas por un riachuelo y de ahí hacia el norte, una serie de ruinas y unas escaleras labradas en la piedra que subían por una empinada cuesta y terminaban en numerosas entradas a grutas. En la parte más alejada, había un círculo de piedra rodeado por unas enormes hogueras tan altas como un árbol y que resplandecían con un misterioso fuego blanco.

Esa era la aldea. Pero había algo que no había sido dicho acerca de ella, tal vez debido a que la propia Nico no lo supiera, aún cuando hubiera pasado toda su vida en aquel lugar. y es que desde el elevado pico en donde Maki estaba aferrada como una gárgola de piedra al alfeizar de una basílica, podía contemplar con estupor aquélla dantesca visión digna de una pesadilla febril.

La aldea en sí misma estaba ubicada en un recodo minúsculo de lo que a todas lucen eran las ruinas de una gigantesca edificación, tan grande que resultaba inconcebible que fuera obra de seres humanos, pero esta edificación, llena de multitud de detalles rectangulares que yacía en el suelo como derribada, era solo una de las que tal vez eran centenares y hasta miles que se extendían por todas partes hasta el horizonte, algunas aún en pié como desafiando al tiempo. Eran estos los restos de una titánica ciudad que podría volver loco a cualquiera que al contemplarla se pusiera a cavilar acerca de sus orígenes y que inhumanos seres debieron ser sus habitantes. Quizás la locura podría llegar al extremo de insinuar, que las propias montañas de Nabmanor no eran obra de la naturaleza. Ya desde hacía tiempo los marinos de los pocos navíos que se atrevían a llegar al puerto de Acorde hablaban de la manera extraña y poco natural en la que las montañas se prolongaban más allá de la costa hasta hundirse en el mar y sus picos emergían de las aguas como puntas de lanza que amenazaban a los barcos que surcaban aquellas aguas tan agitadas.

Maki sacudió la cabeza, tratando de huir de esos pensamientos que evocaban horrores que hacían palidecer a lo que pudieran despertar los relatos de fantasmas, brujas, vampiros, muertos vivientes y demonios con los que los campesinos aterraban a sus hijos para que se fueran a dormir temprano. ¿Que eran estos pequeños miedos en comparación a tratar de imaginar qué clase de descomunal cataclismo había reducido a ruinas semejante ciudad colosal?

Nico terminó con la trigésimo tercera recitación del canto de las plegarias a los redentores. Entonces bebió de la copa de piedra en la que había una emulsión de miel mezclada con jugos cítricos para aliviar la irritación de garganta.

Nico estaba de pié sobre el altar, ataviada con el manto blanco de la elegida, con la reliquia del colmillo negro pendiendo sobre su cuello, el báculo de roble sagrado en su mano izquierda y una guirnalda de flores de la puerta de los sueños sobre su cabeza. Las ilustres matriarcas de las más importantes tribus de brujas del continente la contemplaban formadas a la derecha del púlpito y a la izquierda se hallaban los maestros de los clanes de brujos, desde ambos lados la observaban con sus ojos llenos de cariño y devoción.

Nico trató de corresponder dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía tan bien por fin ser aceptada y reconocida por su gente. Era como si sus sueños se hubieran tornado en realidad.

Había estado durante casi un mes oficiando toda clase de tortuosos y complicados ritos casi sin descanso, pero todo eso estaba a punto de terminar, hoy sería la gran noche "la noche de la conjunción" cuando la luna nueva se posicionara justo en el cénit, tendría lugar el ritual de la dádiva de los dones y ella pasaría a formar parte del oráculo, Uno de los honores más grandes a los que podía llegar a aspirar una bruja.

Pero tras aquella sonrisa y en un rincón de su corazón al que no dejaba ver la luz se encontraba una duda ¿Era esto lo que realmente quería?

En aquel remoto rincón de su corazón, se proyectaba la imagen de una pequeña Nico que lloraba.

No podía llegar a evocar una imagen, ni una voz. Pero de alguna manera el recuerdo de su padre siempre estaba muy presente en ella, tal vez era por aquello que a veces solía decirle su madre: "Tu eres muy especial Nico, tu padre te regaló algo muy valioso" Ese era un recuerdo que tenía un lado dulce y por otro lado muy amargo. Nico sabía muy poco de su padre, en la aldea estaba prohibido mencionarlo porque había hecho algo "muy malo" Tampoco era bueno hablar de "su padre" con las otras niñas de la aldea, ninguna de las otras niñas tenía "un padre" desde siempre a todas les habían dicho que los hombres eran malos, que eran como animales hambrientos que siempre buscaban a las mujeres para hacerles algo horrible y que dolía mucho, que las mujeres siempre debían estar juntas y nunca permitir que una de ellas se quedara a solas con un hombre.

Los únicos hombres que ella vio en ese tiempo, eran los brujos al otro lado de los huertos que venían a coger algunas legumbres o a llevarse algo de agua a las grutas en donde vivían. Esos hombres daban miedo y Nico nunca se acercó a ellos, pero ellos también la trataban con cierto desprecio y repulsión.

Todas las brujas siempre guardaban su distancia de los hombres y evitaban tratarlos en cuanto fuese posible, actuaban como si no existiesen y cuando por alguna razón se llegaba a mencionarlos en una conversación, siempre era para hablar de lo malos, sucios y detestables que eran. Todas las brujas se comportaban así… A excepción de su madre. Cuando estaba con las demás brujas adultas, también decía detestar a los hombres y reírse de las burlas que las demás hacían de ellos, pero cuando estaba a solas con Nico, se le escapaba uno que otro lamento extrañando a su padre. En una ocasión, por el sendero de la serpiente blanca, había llegado un muchacho, a veces llegaban extranjeros que eran traídos por petición del rey. La madre de Nico se conmocionó al verlo y en contra de las costumbres de la aldea, lo abordó inmediatamente para hablarle.

-Bienvenido a nuestra aldea Joven señor, es todo un honor tener a un valeroso soldado de la bendita Kriestes entre nosotros. ¿Cual es vuestro nombre? ¿Tendría usted la bondad de compartir conmigo las nuevas de aquellas tierras?- Fue lo que dijo la madre de Nico, presa de la emoción. Su forma de dirigirse a aquel hombre, casi que humillándose, despertó toda clase de miradas de repudio entre las demás brujas. Nico sintió mucho miedo, aquel muchacho era joven pero su mirada era aterradora, era como si mentalmente estuviera calculando la forma de matar a todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor.

-Soy Tomoya de la falange Tercera del ejército de Kriestes, con grado de cabo. No hay mucho que contar. Seguimos en guerra con Weissmarken, pero ahora no tanto. La alianza del este les está dando una buena paliza por el frente de la frontera con Aroztornia por lo que han tenido que replegarse y ahora solo hay unas pocas escaramuzas de vez en cuando- Contestó aquel muchacho con frío aire marcial.

-¿Viene "alguien" más con usted?- Preguntó la madre de Nico casi que susurrando.

-No. Vine solo. Me han dicho que el rey de estas tierras está buscando un tipo duro para cuidar a sus hijas y como parece un mejor trabajo que patrullar sin descanso por todo Kriestes, pues tomé la oportunidad...- Contestó el muchacho antes de marcharse, porque se dio cuenta que todos los brujos a su alrededor miraban con bastante recelo su conversación con aquella bruja.

Esa noche Nico durmió en otra cabaña. A la mañana siguiente pudo ver a su madre con el rostro lleno de moretones y cojeando al caminar. Nico era pequeña pero no tonta y la historia de haber tropezado en la noche y haber caído rodando por una ladera, no concordaba con los gritos y sollozos que Nico escuchó por la noche.

Fue por entonces que Nico comenzó a salir por las noches de la aldea, Si su madre aún esperaba recibir noticias de su padre, puede que este se encontrara en algún lugar fuera de la aldea. Las demás brujas lo sabían, pero nunca hicieron nada al respecto. La mayoría de ellas guardaba la esperanza de que a Nico le sucediera "algo" y no tuvieran que soportar más la presencia de esa "niña tan inconveniente"

A Nico le sucedió algo, pero no lo que las brujas deseaban. Nico conoció a alguien fuera de la aldea. Alguien muy especial con quién podía compartir los sentimientos que en la aldea le estaban vedados. Comenzó como un juego inocente, pero al pasar el tiempo se convirtió en algo tan importante, que llenaba sus pensamientos a toda hora y en todo lugar. Solo quería poder estar con ella y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Pero no podía abandonarse a esos deseos. Cuando la magia empezó a despertar en Nico, súbitamente empezó a ganarse el respeto de la gente de aldea. Las miradas de desprecio se convirtieron en admiración cuando empezó a estar muy por delante de las brujas de su edad en cuanto a dominio de los conjuros y ejecución de hechizos se refería. No solo era que el trato hacia ella hubiese mejorado, también su madre se veía beneficiada de aquella repentina mejora en su reputación y después de haberla visto sufrir tanto, Nico sintió que era su deber hacer todo lo posible por mejorar su posición en la aldea y de este modo proteger a su querida madre.

Cuando recibió el anuncio por parte del oráculo de que ella había sido "elegida" le sobrevino una conmoción. Su primer impulso fue escapar, sabía que semejante designación implicaba una carga tremenda, que tendría que recluirse en la vieja abadía y que rara vez tendría la oportunidad de salir al mundo exterior. Pero también pensó en su madre, en lo orgullosa que estaría de verla llegar tan lejos y en lo mucho que podría hacer por ella desde esa posición.

Antes de iniciar su enclaustramiento ceremonial, Nico pidió unos momentos, para ir a su cabaña a escribir una carta, a la que luego marcó con un sortilegio y quemó para juntar sus cenizas y formar una nuececilla que encomendó a uno de sus cuervos mensajeros favoritos.

Tuvo que esperar un buen rato después de eso. Para que sus ojos estuviesen tan enrojecidos cuando fuera a presentarse ante los miembros del oráculo.

A partir de ese momento, Nico se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a los ritos ceremoniales. Desplegando su magia y centrando toda su atención en el oráculo. Si había dejado ir un sentimiento tan importante, al menos debía de ser por algo que valiese la pena.

Esos días, a pesar de las largas jornadas de meditación silenciosa, habían estado muy movidos. Importantes eminencias del mundo de la magia, llegaban de todos los rincones del continente y hasta más allá, para ser partícipes de las sagradas ceremonias que tenían lugar durante la conjunción astral que se daba una vez cada treinta y tres años.

Todos los días tenía que dar la bienvenida, a una inacabable procesión de peregrinos venidos de todas partes que querían conocerla. Las sesiones de bienvenidas e intercambio de saludos se prolongaban por horas y horas, incluso teniendo que sentarse a escuchar a personas que le hablaban en lenguajes ininteligibles.

Aún faltando poco más de una hora para que el gran ritual de la dádiva tuviera lugar, seguían llegando personas a participar. Los miembros del oráculo obligaron a Nico a seguir aguardando dentro de la abadía, se decía que un mago de suprema notoriedad, había llegado de ultramar y ahora se encaminaba hacia la aldea para unirse a la ceremonia. La participación de este personaje tenía una importancia crucial, ya que él mismo representaba a todo el oráculo de su continente.

Mientras tanto, un desfile de personajes de importancia dudosa y uno que otro advenedizo, pasaba frente a Nico ofreciéndole sus saludos y encomendándole el espíritu de la tribu o aldea que representaban. Un momento muy desagradable, tuvo lugar cuando una vieja, encorvada y muy maloliente bruja se acercó a Nico y le besó la mano a la apasionada usanza de las gentes de Le Zanciee. Los asistentes de oráculo, alejaron aquella bruja y decidieron dar por terminada la sesión de saludos y bienvenidas.

Ahora Nico esperaba a solas en el altar a que se presentase aquel personaje a quien llamaban con gran afectación "el gran mago erudito de Namikadogu" Pero mientras esperaba con su paciencia agotándose de a pocos, se percató que tenía algo atado a la muñeca: una pequeña cintilla marrón de la cual pendía una diminuta bolsa. Bolsa que en su interior guardaba un objeto que le resultó familiar...

Una nuececilla hecha de cenizas prensadas.

"¿quién me mandaría un mensaje así justo en este momento?"

Ante la impaciencia y nerviosismo que le provocaba la espera de aquel eminente mago, Nico buscó por el altar, alguna pieza de pergamino en blanco en donde depositar aquella nuececilla. Curiosamente la nuececilla no se desplegó hasta que la depositó sobre un rollo de pergamino de cierta longitud. El mensaje era un tanto extenso y una vez las cenizas tomaron la forma de refinados caracteres manuscritos, que revelaban una gran pericia en el hacedor de aquella nuececilla, Nico se dispuso a leer:

Nico, mí querida, mi muy amada. Sé que te han prohibido cualquier contacto conmigo o con cualquier otra persona no autorizada por el oráculo. Aún así, me veo en la necesidad de romper los preceptos de la tribu, hay cosas que debo decirte.

Has de prestar atención a este mensaje y dilucidar su contenido, tu porvenir depende de ello en gran medida, por lo que te suplico que no lo leas a medias a pesar de lo terrible que puedan ser algunos de los pasajes de este escrito.

Bien sabes que tanto yo como tu padre, no nacimos en Acorde, Venimos de tierras lejanas huyendo de los horrores de la guerra, con la promesa de la paz y tranquilidad que este reino ofrecía, queríamos que nada ensombreciera la dicha infinita de traerte a este mundo.

No fue tan fácil como lo imaginamos. Esta aldea de la tribu del colmillo negro, es considerada como uno de los siete parajes sagrados de la magia, al igual que las ruinas de la catedral plateada de Falkenburg o el bosque de los tres robles sagrados en el corazón de Kriestes. Como seguramente ya sabes, ese enorme e Increíblemente viejo circulo de piedra es un monumento sagrado objeto de veneración para cualquier practicante de la magia.

Los habitantes de esta aldea, viven una vida casi monacal al servicio de las ilustres santidades del oráculo, en el resto del mundo las brujas viven a su manera y como les venga en gana, porque no reconocemos la autoridad ni las leyes de ningún reino de los mortales. Pero este es un lugar de tradición y espiritualidad, las gentes aquí, de ninguna manera iban a permitir que una escandalosa y anormal pareja formada por mujer y hombre que además habían concebido una hija, viviesen juntos y rompieran con la sagrada armonía que imperaba de tiempos inmemoriales.

Se nos permitió permanecer en la aldea, con la condición de que cada quién habitase en donde le correspondía y se mantuviese el contacto entre los dos al mínimo. De modo que él se recluyó en las grutas de los brujos, tu y yo pasamos a vivir en una de las cabañas circulares de las brujas.

Tu padre solo pudo tenerte entre sus brazos solo un par de ocasiones y por instantes muy breves.

Él y yo nos encontrábamos furtivamente en el bosque cerca del viejo cementerio abandonado. En un principio me hablaba de lo aburrida que se había vuelto su vida como camarlengo de los brujos del oráculo y de cómo extrañaba su tierra natal, que aunque agreste, siempre había lugar para un poco de alegría y jolgorio. Pero era capaz de soportarlo todo sabiendo que tu crecerías feliz, lejos de todos los horrores de la guerra.

Con el tiempo nos fuimos viendo cada vez menos, y cada vez, yo le veía a él más desilusionado de esta tierra, se quejaba amargamente del secretismo y de los conflictos de poder entre las élites de los brujos y el oráculo.

Me contó de una larga disputa entre dos facciones al interior del oráculo, quienes defendían el mantener el pacto con la familia real de Acorde y quienes pugnaban por derrocar a la familia real y declarar Acorde como una nación soberana de las brujas.

Él no quería meterse en problemas y ponernos a ti y a mí en peligro, así que terminó tomando partido por el bando dominante y tradicional que defendía el pacto.

Me contó que a medida que fue ganando confianza en esos círculos, empezó a enterarse de muchas cosas desagradables y de cómo los partidarios del pacto, habían recurrido a través del tiempo, a toda clase de intrigas y conspiraciones para mantenerse en el poder, llegando incluso a cometer asesinatos.

Ellos sabían de la gran reputación de guerrero que tenía tu padre. Querían que actuara como asesino, pero eso no era lo que él había venido buscando en estas tierras.

Una noche llegó la noticia, Uno de los miembros del oráculo había sido asesinado y tu padre había huido de la aldea por el sendero de la serpiente. Nadie dudó que él fuera el asesino, la aldea entera estuvo a punto de lapidarnos a pedradas. Pero los miembros de aquella facción de partidarios del pacto intercedieron por nosotras, desde siempre estuvieron muy interesados por ti y en tu formación taumatúrgica, ellos sabían acerca del "sygil" y por eso nos permitieron continuar en la aldea a pesar del recelo de muchos de sus habitantes.

Parecía como algo muy bueno, Pero a tenor de las cosas que me había contado tu padre sospeché que podría haber segundas intenciones por parte de esta gente.

De modo que he estado averiguando...

Curiosamente conseguí más información inmiscuyéndome con la gente común de acorde, que tratando de sonsacarles detalles a las demás brujas.

Supe del terror que siempre tenían estas gentes por las brujas y por los horribles rituales que se decía que practicábamos, si bien es cierto que a veces ofrecemos frutos y aves en sacrificio a nuestras veneradas deidades y a los espíritus de la tierra, las cosas más allá de eso siempre me parecieron una exageración promulgada por los cultos e iglesias de los mortales no iniciados en la magia, para desprestigiarnos, alejar a la gente de nosotras y conservar su poder como autoridades religiosas y sus eternas promesas de milagros salvadores a cambio de la fe y la devoción de sus feligreses.

Pero en Acorde, las cosas eran distintas, aquí no hay ninguna representación de alguna de esas iglesias o cultos. La gente los sigue venerando en la intimidad de sus casas, pero no hay nadie que ande hablando mal de las brujas desde el púlpito de alguna iglesia. De hecho la familia real siempre ha hecho esfuerzos por hablar a favor de las brujas e insistir a los campesinos en tratarlas con reverencia cuando estuvieran presentes. Dado que eran las únicas personas a las cuales recurrir en caso de alguna enfermedad o herida de cuidado.

Pero aún así, las habladurías acerca de malsanos y execrables rituales siempre se mantuvieron, a veces se trataba del típico relato de algo que le había sucedido hace mucho tiempo a "el amigo de un amigo que tenía un conocido al que un primo lejano le había contado borracho una vez que..."

Pero en otras ocasiones, ciertas personas hablaban, no sin gran reserva y precaución. De Casos de personas verídicas, de las que se podían hallar evidencias acerca de lo que les había sucedido.

Como La venerable madre de la Noble doncella de la colina que tú tanto amas.

Se contaba que era una dama de gran belleza, que al igual que muchas otras personas, había llegado desde los reinos del sur huyendo de las purgas de nobles de la revolución en Costaflorida en un terrible viaje de la que ella resultó ser la última sobreviviente.

Se cuenta que tras desposarse con uno de los nobles de Acorde, cuya casa estaba al borde de la decadencia, empezó a frecuentar a las brujas en busca de presagios y profecías acerca de su futuro. Aquello era lo único con lo que podía entretenerse en un lugar tan aburrido como lo puede ser Acorde.

Al poco tiempo dio a luz a su hija y después de eso, empezó a caer en un extraño padecimiento que le iba quitando las fuerzas de a poco hasta llegar a postrarla en cama.

Algunos curanderos de Acorde trataron de aliviarla sin éxito, de modo que se recurrió a las brujas, que no pudieron hacer nada a pesar de las grandes cantidades de dinero que exigían por sus servicios.

Finalmente la dama falleció y fue llevada al cementerio donde se le dio sepultura.

Pero cuentan que esa misma noche, se vieron figuras misteriosas entrar en el cementerio, algunos cuentan que llevaban picos y palas y se habían llevado con ellos un bulto envuelto en sábanas al que trataban con sumo cuidado. Algunos decían haber visto respirar al bulto.

Al día siguiente encontraron que la tierra alrededor de la tumba de la dama estaba extrañamente removida y hubo quienes pidieron que se exhumase la tumba para revisar el ataúd, pero por respeto al dolor del viudo, nunca llegó a realizarse tal exhumación.

Se cuenta que esta historia había pasado de boca en boca como una habladuría más, pero quienes habían sido testigos directos de estos hechos y los habían denunciado, repentinamente caían presos de una extraña locura y eran recluidos en sanatorios en la parte más al norte de la costa, y no se les volvía a ver jamás, por lo que la gente procuraba hablar poco de tales incidentes.

Un solo relato no bastaría para conjeturar nada, pero cuando supe que había aún más mis sospechas comenzaron a tomar forma.

A veces solo eran campesinas, a veces muchachos jóvenes enrolados en la guardia del castillo, de pronto enfermaban repentinamente, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada y eran llevados con prisas al cementerio, donde esa misma noche sucedían cosas extrañas y se veían gentes ir y venir, casi siempre con dirección del viejo cementerio.

Ya sabía yo que todo esto era demasiado para ser coincidencia, pero cuando estaba en medio de mis pesquisas, la mismísima reina de acorde cayó en un estado de postración similar, Pude contemplarlo con mis propios ojos.

Soy bruja como tú, conozco formas de hacer cosas que no todo el mundo puede y he pasado gran parte de mi vida huyendo y escondiéndome, pude pasar desapercibida y ser testigo de primera mano de todos los hechos que ocurrieron a continuación.

Las brujas que trataron a la reina, la habían hecho guardar una estricta cuarentena, diciendo a todos los que rodeaban a la enferma que aquel misterioso y mortífero mal podría ser contagioso en grado extremo.

Luego llegaban con la noticia de haberla hallado muerta en su lecho de enferma.

Bajo el temor de la infección, eran las propias brujas las que encargaban del cadáver para llevarlo hasta su última morada.

Una vez oficiado el funeral y la sepultura, yo misma aguardé oculta vigilando la tumba.

Pasaron casi dos días, pero justo a la media noche del segundo día, pude ver como los guardias del cementerio, caían bajo un sortilegio adormecedor.

Un grupo de encapuchados ingresaron en el mausoleo de la familia real y ayudados de magia abrieron rápidamente la cripta en la que descansaba la reina y extrajeron su cuerpo, para reemplazarlo con una osamenta que llevaban en una bolsa.

Osamenta que claramente pude ver que pertenecía a una mujer, que había perecido hace no mucho tiempo y cuyo cadáver había sido despellejado con gran rigor.

Por lo alargado de aquellas tibias y aquellos fémures, supe que se debía tratar de la osamenta de una mujer especialmente alta y esbelta, mucho más que las mujeres habituales de acorde… el cuerpo de esa mujer… en vida debía de tener aquella gracia porte y estilo de las bellas damiselas de Costaflorida.

Aquella gente volvió a poner la cripta en orden, valiéndose de la magia incluso para volver a cubrir de una ligera capa de polvo los alrededores para borrar sus huellas.

Se marcharon llevándose el cuerpo de la reina, cuerpo que oí toser y gemir en un par de ocasiones.

Una vez tuve claro, que efectivamente entre los brujos había quiénes estaban cometiendo inenarrables asesinatos. Me manejé con más prudencia y me concentré en protegerte. Después de todo, parecía que entre sus víctimas nunca se hallaban brujas.

Hice todo lo posible por acelerar el proceso del despertar de la magia en ti y de tratar de encontrar la manera de hacer que el sygil se manifestara.

Aunque siempre estuvo en mí la idea de huir de la aldea, aquello resultaba imposible, el mar era inexpugnable y el sendero de la serpiente blanca estaba fuertemente vigilado por brujos guerreros tanto en su entrada como en su salida.

Además tú parecías estar muy feliz con aquella chica que habías conocido. Llegado el momento, pensé que podría intentar protegerla en caso de que los asesinos intentaran algo en su contra.

Me costaba mucho asimilar las cosas que había averiguado, en la aldea tanto entre las brujas como entre los brujos, hay gente de corazón muy noble de la que se puede conseguir una amistad sincera, Pero desde que supe las cosas que venían ocurriendo ya no pude volver a confiar en nadie y yo misma terminé condenándome al ostracismo a pesar de que sé que has hecho lo posible por hacer que se me acepte en la aldea.

He seguido averiguando cosas, no tanto como antes, pero hay cosas de las que me he percatado.

Las muertes no ocurren al azar, hay un patrón detrás de cada asesinato.

No solo en Acorde ocurren muertes de este modo, también hay relatos con detalles que coinciden entre los pocos marineros que llegan al puerto.

Los pergaminos que hay en la biblioteca de la aldea, en especial los que tratan acerca de los rituales que incluyen sacrificios y ofrendas a las deidades están incompletos, usualmente son más cortos que los demás pergaminos y se puede apreciar como si hubieran sido cortados y pegados en ciertas partes.

Tanto las grutas de los brujos, como la vieja abadía, tienen sus propias bibliotecas, pero el acceso a estas está sumamente restringido alegando lo viejos y delicados que son los volúmenes que allí conservan.

En los últimos cuatro años no ha habido ningún asesinato similar a los anteriores, parece dar al traste con mis hipótesis acerca de un patrón.

Hace casi treinta y tres años ocurrió algo terrible en Falkenburg, no sé mayor cosa acerca de ello, salvo que las brujas estaban involucradas y que el momento de aquel terrible suceso coincide con la peculiar conjunción astral que ocurre cada treinta y tres años.

A pesar de que han venido muchos peregrinos, son muy pocos los que están enterados acerca de los detalles precisos acerca del ritual que se ha de ejecutar en esa ocasión, pero me preocupan ciertas menciones acerca de "la sangre de la elegida"

Aquel miembro del oráculo, al que acusan a tu padre de haber asesinado, ocupaba el mismo puesto que quieren otorgarte a ti, Pero por lo general un oráculo suele tener trece miembros y si tú eres nombrada, serías las catorceava, lo que no tiene sentido.

Estas últimas notas las estoy escribiendo a prisas, hay más cosas de las que me he enterado pero no tengo tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Te rogaría que trates de escapar de la aldea y del mismo Acorde si tuvieras oportunidad, pero con todo el poder del oráculo vigilándote en todo momento sé que es imposible. Lo único que te pido, por lo que más quieras. Es que nunca entres en ese círculo de piedra, ni permitas que sangre alguna se derrame sobre este.

Algunas de las brujas más viejas que han llegado en peregrinación, cuando están borrachas de fumar opio y beber hidromiel, han llegado a decir que...

El sonar de unos curiosos cascabeles seguida de un coro de pequeños pasos anunció la llegada del gran mago erudito. Nico se apresuró a quemar el pergamino que sostenía entre sus manos a pesar de que aún le quedaba casi una cuarta parte de este por leer. Aún sostenía un extremo del pergamino en su mano cuando entró en la estancia el gran mago erudito de Namikadogu seguido de su séquito de escribanos y astrólogos.

-Su ilustrísima… sea usted bienvenido a la abadía de oráculo de la tribu del colmillo negro- Saludó Nico inclinándose reverentemente ante el hombre de elevada estatura y rasgos afilados. Ella no pudo disimular del todo su nerviosismo, su voz tembló, aunque se calmó un poco al ver de soslayo que las llamas terminaban de consumir aquel pergamino. Aunque le costaba un poco mantenerse firme. Aquel venerable mago tenía una presencia imponente que llenaba toda la estancia, la magia que emanaba hacía que todo a su paso se estremeciera.

-Recibo gustoso vuestra bienvenida- Respondió aquel hombre de mirada aguileña. El gesto en su rostro era tan severo, que era imposible dilucidar si estaba calmado o tal vez enfadado. Era muy difícil sostenerle la mirada.

Aquel portentoso mago, a pesar de venir de tierras muy lejanas, hablaba perfectamente el lenguaje local. Le hizo varias preguntas referentes a cuestiones astrológicas a Nico que ella apenas si pudo contestar vagamente. Por algún motivo, él no apartaba su mirada de Nico, miraba con fascinada atención, especialmente a su pecho. Cosa que inquietó a Nico, cuyo humilde busto nunca había llamado antes la atención de ningún hombre.

El Gran mago erudito, continuaba haciendo preguntas. Alargando la conversación, aunque de una manera tan hábil y elegante, que nadie se percató de que en realidad estaba esperando algo.

A la conversación se fueron sumando los miembros del oráculo. Todos magos y hechiceras consagrados y de gran poder. Pero ninguno de ellos llegaba a tener individualmente la grandeza y majestuosidad del gran mago de ultramar. Una discreta y sutil disputa tenía lugar en medio de aquella charla de cabalismos ocultistas, el orgullo de todos los practicantes de magia del continente Ciclópeas estaba en juego. Nico solo permaneció allí, anonadada ante las dimensiones que cobraba aquella charla mística y los desconocidos términos que parte y parte esgrimían como espadas verbales.

-Sus excelencias… el tiempo de la conjunción ha llegado, el rito de la dádiva ha de ser ejecutado- Interrumpió el camarlengo, que miró de reojo a la elegida para luego inclinarse en una exagerada genuflexión.

-Ha llegado la hora Nico… es tiempo de que entres en el antiguo círculo de piedra y nos honres a todos convocando al emisario- Le dijo la sacerdotisa Amara dirigiéndole una dulce mirada.

La procesión de eminencias se fue dirigiendo a paso lento, Más lento que lo que los miembros del oráculo hubieran querido, El gran mago erudito y todo su séquito andaban con diminutos pasos ridículamente cortos, al punto de que ya no alcanzaban a disimular que estaban tratando de ganar tiempo a como dé lugar.

-Su ilustrísima… entiendo que en todo momento se deben guardar las formas y la elegancia… pero esta conjunción astral solo se da una vez cada treinta y tres años, si no nos apresuramos perderemos una gran oportunidad- Dijo por fin el sumo profeta del oráculo del colmillo negro al agotársele la paciencia.

El Gran mago erudito le devolvió una mirada asesina que hubiera dejado tullido de por vida a un hombre ordinario. El caso es que ciertamente no quedaba mucho tiempo y al final terminaron acelerando la marcha en dirección al antiguo círculo de piedra.

Mientras caminaban, Nico pudo sentir como la tierra estaba vibrando bajo sus pies y a veces llegaba a retumbar en un extraño galopar rítmico. Miró a la multitud de peregrinos que observaban desde la explanada y los huertos, ciertamente hacían un gran escándalo y brincaban haciendo cabriolas en una danza orgiástica en la que muchos de ellos se encontraban inmersos. Pero nada de eso era suficiente como para provocar semejante comportamiento del suelo.

Era como si las montañas de Nabmanor hubieran cobrado vida.

Nico se detuvo al borde del círculo de piedra iluminado por las cuatro gigantescas hogueras de fuego blanco. El recuerdo de las últimas palabras que había leído retumbaban en su cabeza. el círculo era extraño, a pesar de su antigüedad, su construcción y el labrado de las piedras que lo conformaban era preciso y sofisticado, especialmente el enorme disco central de piedra blanca, el cual estaba labrado con una serie de sinuosos canales que conformaban un intricando laberinto, ver correr el agua en ese sitio debía de ser un espectáculo memorable.

"O a lo mejor no es agua lo que ha de correr por esos canales..."

Nico giró la cabeza y observó a los miembros del oráculo detrás de ella, Todos le miraban con una sonrisa beatífica en sus rostros.

-Se están poniendo como locos… Bueno es normal, la magia le termina por cocinarle los sesos a cualquiera que se meta con ella, incluso los santurrones que "solo practican la magia blanca curativa"- Dijo una voz con un cierto deje familiar junto a Maki.

Maki giró la cabeza para ver quién le hablaba, se encontró con un hombre bastante apuesto de rostro fino y elegantes facciones que la observaba con aire socarrón. Ella se preguntó quién podría ser aquel caballero, mientras trataba de cubrir su cuerpo con la capa.

Al observarlo más detenidamente, reconoció aquel vestido de fiesta sucio y raído. ¡Era el vampiro! pero claramente muy mejorado de aquella condición en la que le encontró la primera vez "vaya que le hacía falta algo de sangre" pensó Maki contemplando al vampiro paradójicamente pálido y rozagante al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? Pensé que ya se había marchado...- Le preguntó Maki en voz baja.

-Ahora soy tu padrino, es mí deber estar a tu lado para guiarte por los caminos de la famiglia- Respondió el vampiro.

-No considero que usted se halle en ninguna deuda conmigo, estoy satisfecha con la fuerza que he conseguido, es usted libre de ir donde le plazca- Repuso Maki cada vez más incómoda de tener tan cerca al sujeto, que si bien era un vampiro, no dejaba de ser un varón y ella tenía muchas de sus vergüenzas al aire.

-Lo sé, pero igualmente… no tengo nada en que ocuparme y parece que tú estás tramando hacer algo divertido con esos brujos- Repuso a su vez el vampiro que continuó allí agazapado.

Maki estaría más cómoda si él se fuera, pero también era consciente que se enfrentaba a una gran cantidad de brujas, magos y hechiceros de gran poder y que probablemente su recién adquirido poder vampírico no fuera suficiente para encararlos. ¿Realmente podía contar con la colaboración de aquel vampiro?

-¡Ah! pobre chiquilla… la van desangrar como a un marrano en saturnalias- Comentó el vampiro al seguir la mirada de su ahijada que se enfocaba sobre el círculo de piedra.

-¿desangrar? ¿Realmente crees que ellos van a...?- Inquirió desconcertada Maki.

-¡Por supuesto! ya he visto gente de esa calaña hacer cosas así. En este mundo a uno le toca ver cosas de esas con más frecuencia de lo que es saludable- Respondió el vampiro.

-¡Debemos sacarla de ahí!- Dijo Maki a punto de salir de donde se hallaba agazapada. Pero la firme mano de su padrino la sostuvo del hombro con una fuerza tremenda que incluso sobrepasó a la suya.

-No tan rápido… querida, esa gente es peligrosa… debemos esperar el momento adecuado. Además estoy sospechando algo...- Dijo el vampiro que agarró con fuerza a Maki de la mandíbula y la hizo abrir la boca. La cual inspeccionó de un vistazo.

-¿Aún no te has "alimentado" verdad?- Preguntó el vampiro.

-No he tenido tiempo- Respondió Maki alejando al vampiro de un empujón.

-Mira pequeña… sé que eres nueva en esto, pero incluso para ti debe ser obvio: Eres un vampiro, ergo, necesitas sangre y más en este momento… la primera vez que te alimentas es crucial para tu desarrollo de ahora en adelante. La sangre de bruja no es recomendable, Por ahí vi que tenían un corral con cabras… toma una, de preferencia macho y luego sí vuelves acá y veremos si intentamos algo para sacar esa chiquilla de ahí- Le aleccionó el vampiro.

"¿Una cabra?"

La luna nueva se alzaba como un disco negro a punto de entrar en el cénit, las estrellas a su alrededor estaban inusualmente brillantes. En la villa alrededor del castillo de acorde, los combates entre traidores y leales a la corona, cesaron al sentir el retumbar proveniente de las montañas. Incluso en los bordes de Issemer muy al sur de las montañas de Nabmanor se podía sentir aquel retumbar.

-Sagrada elegida… haznos el favor de entrar al círculo y entonar la plegaria de llamado al emisario...- Dijo el Sumo profeta, al ver a la elegida extrañamente reticente a hacer lo que era obvio que debía.

-Quizás la elegida tiene una intuición profética y está esperando el momento preciso para iniciar la plegaria- Dijo el gran mago erudito tratando de aprovechar la oportunidad

Estaba a punto de iniciar una agria discusión entre el gran mago erudito y el sumo profeta, cuando uno de los miembros del séquito del gran mago erudito le susurró sutilmente.

-Mi señor… observe. Su asistente ha llegado-

Todos giraron para ver como procedentes del pasaje oculto que conducía a la aldea emergían tres caballos llevando sendos personajes de ultramar: Una joven hechicera escoltada por un aguerrido samurái y una severa onnabugeisha. El gran mago erudito sonrió. Ella sería el sacrificio que él había preparado especialmente para la ocasión y los dones del saber arcano serían solo suyos.

La sonrisa del gran mago erudito se desvaneció.

Tras los personajes de ultramar, habían surgido otros tres caballos llevando a un guerrero y dos doncellas. Los seis cargaban a toda prisa sin intención de detenerse y cuando aparecieron brujos guardianes a cortarles el paso los seis desenvainaron sus espadas y comenzaron contra los que trataban de impedir que llegaran a la abadía.

La multitud de peregrinos desencadenó una torrencial lluvia de hechizos y maldiciones contra los invasores, pero antes de que llegaran a su objetivo, la hechicera Hanayo comenzó a tocar frenéticamente su Mokugyo creando una resonancia que disolvía aquellos maleficios como si fueran tinta en el agua.

Al frente cargaban los dos hombres, el jefe de guardia abría paso con una lanza tridente mientras el escudero derribaba a los arqueros y piqueros con certeras pedradas de su onda. A los costados de la formación, Kotori y Eli pugnaban por alejar a los que trataban de acercarse para atacar físicamente a Hanayo. Mientras que en la retaguardia, Umi arremetía con sus flechas a cualquiera que tratara de atacarlas por detrás, disparaba flechas con un arco asimétrico en cada mano, valiéndose de unos curiosos remates de bronce en las hombreras rígidas de su kimono llegando a disparar hasta cuatro flechas en cada ronda con impecable y mortal técnica.

El sumo profeta observó aquella sacrílega irrupción impávido. Siempre temió que algo así pudiera llegar a suceder. Los intrusos habían pasado ya los huertos y se encaminaban a las escaleras que daban hacia la abadía.

Secretas palabras fueron pronunciadas y el cuerpo del sumo profeta brilló eclipsando incluso a las hogueras de fuego mágico. Un resplandor destellante cubrió todo el valle cortando la extensión de espacio entre los huertos y la abadía, las escaleras que conducían a la gruta y el antiguo círculo de piedra, dejando tras de sí algo como una niebla espesa que emitía descargas relampagueantes.

-¡Alto! ¡Deténganse!- exclamó Hanayo.

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó el escudero.

-Han levantado una barrera… nunca había visto una semejante… debe ser de seis puntos o más No la toquéis o corréis el riesgo de morir fulminados- Advirtió Hanayo.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Repuso la principesa Eli

-¿Luchar sin descanso por conservar nuestras vidas?- Preguntó retóricamente Kotori llamando la atención hacia la horda rugiente de brujos peregrinos furiosos que se alzaban contra ellos blandiendo guadañas, picas, azadones, rastrillos y cualquier cosa imaginable con la que pudiese herirse al prójimo.

-Ya fue suficiente, es hora de convocar al emisario a la buenas o a las malas...- dijo la sacerdotisa Amara, empujando violentamente a Nico al interior del círculo y sacando un puñal ceremonial hecho de un trozo de meteorito de las mangas de su manto.

Un atroz graznido como el de una gaviota antediluviana se escuchó por todo el antiguo círculo de piedra. Algunos pudieron ver como un manchón escarlata se abalanzó sobre la sacerdotisa Amara y la arrastró varios metros de ahí estampándola contra un menhir de piedra y haciéndola caer inconsciente.

-¡NICO!- Exclamó la vampiresa.

-¡Maki! ...

...

...

...

¿De dónde sacaste esa tanga?- Preguntó Nico conmocionada y subiéndosele los colores a los cachetes.

Maki se apresuró a cubrirse avergonzada.

-¿Vampiros? ¿Como os atreves a profanar nuestro sagrado circulo de piedra? ¡Moriréis!- bramó otro miembro del oráculo.

-Solo venimos por la chica… nos la llevaremos y ustedes podrán continuar con su orgipiñata- Exclamó el vampiro llamando irónicamente a la calma, aunque de sobra sabía que era inútil.

-Ilusos… Junto con la barrera he conjurado un encantamiento de anulación, Ninguno de vuestros hechizos vampíricos tendrá efecto en este recinto sagrado- Respondió el sumo profeta señalando al vampiro.

-¿O sea que nadie puede usar hechizos en este lugar? ¡Olle ke riko!- Dijo el vampiro sonriendo macabramente mientras la venas en su cuello y frente comenzaron a brotarse notoriamente y su musculatura comenzó a hipertrofiarse incrementando su tamaño y haciendo estallar su vestimenta.

Maki sintió unos horrendos dolores al sentir que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían violentamente amenazando con hacer tronar sus huesos. Sintió un estallido que le estremeció las entrañas y de repente vio su cuerpo transformado, sus manos se habían convertido en las garras de una bestia estaba notoriamente musculada, las formas de su cuerpo se habían hecho más pronunciadas y su pecho, Su pecho...

-¿En clase de vampiro me has convertido? ¡Desgraciado!- Exclamó Maki completamente ruborizada.

-¿En la mejor?- Contestó el vampiro que ya se encontraba enzarzado en una contienda a golpes con los miembros del oráculo.

-Olvídense de los vampiros… ¡hay que sacrificar a la elegida!- Clamó el gran mago erudito. Mientras trataba de pensar en alguna manera para traer a su asistente hasta el círculo de piedra. Pero aquella barrera de lo impedía. Era un conjuro preparado con mucha antelación y sostenido por una serie de altares embrujados de piedra erigidos por todo el valle, la única manera de deshacer esa barrera era que el sumo profeta la desactivara por voluntad propia.

El séquito del gran mago erudito se abalanzó contra Nico, pero Maki se interpuso y apuñaló ferozmente con sus garras al primero que se le abalanzó.

-¡Maki! No se debe derramar sangre sobre el circulo ¡o será nuestro fin!- exclamó Nico alarmada al ver la herida en el estómago de aquel hombre justo sobre el circulo.

Maki reaccionó y clavó sus colmillos (aún bastante pequeños) en el cuello del hombre y comenzó a succionar la sangre desesperadamente, Encontrando el aquel acto perturbadoramente reconfortante.

Estando ocupada con el hombre del que se alimentaba, Maki se vio incapaz de defenderse de los otros seis hombres que se abalanzaban sobre ella.

-¡Tomen un intercambio cultural!- exclamó el vampiro mientras arrojaba el cuerpo de uno de los miembros del oráculo contra el séquito del gran mago erudito, derribándolo momentáneamente.

Maki terminó de beber más rápido de lo que imaginó, la sangre de aquel hombre le producía un éxtasis delirante. De una sacudida arrojó el cuerpo lejos y cargó en contra del gran mago erudito. Este sorprendentemente la detuvo con la palma de su mano derecha y con la izquierda le propinó una sonora bofetada que la mandó volando a muchos metros de ahí.

Nico se quedó aterrada viendo como aquel terrible hombre de ultramar caminaba hacia ella dispuesto a sacrificarla aún cuando tuviera que hacerlo con sus propias manos desnudas.

-Creo que ya estás muy viejo para ella… Vete a buscar alguna momia en las ruinas de Azteclt que te luce mejor- Dijo el vampiro interponiéndose entre los dos y lanzando un golpe contra el anciano.

El anciano nuevamente detuvo el golpe, pero notó que tenía una mayor dificultad para contenerlo, luego trató de lanzar la bofetada, pero el vampiro le tomó la mano por la muñeca.

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento para una danza venerable anciano- Dijo el vampiro antes de ser repelido con una patada por parte del gran mago erudito que proyectó al vampiro y arrastró a Nico junto con él.

-Que molestos son los vampiros de Ciclópeas, dijo el gran mago erudito antes de despojarse de la parte superior de su manto ceremonial y quedar a pecho descubierto exhibiendo un cuerpo firme y bien entrenado para nada coincidía con la edad que reflejaba en su cara.

El Vampiro descargó sus mejores puñetazos contra el anciano pero le eran del todo inútiles, él anciano no solo era fuerte, también era rápido como el estallido de un látigo y su técnica era tan impecable como el manto ceremonial que vestía. El vampiro comenzó a pasar más tiempo en el suelo tratando de levantarse que intercambiando golpes con el gran mago erudito.

Maki Luchaba desesperadamente por rehacerse e ir a rescatar a Nico, pero los miembros restantes del séquito del anciano junto con los que aún quedaban en pié del oráculo la tenían casi completamente doblegada, pues mientras unos cargaban con patadas y tacleadas sobre ella, los demás tomaban piedras del suelo y se las arrojaban con fuerza. Seguramente si tuviera algo más de experiencia en combate sabría como librarse de aquella situación, pero en el fondo su instinto defensivo la hacía cubrirse y quedarse paralizada.

-No se preocupen… ya lo tengo, es solo cuestión de ritmo- dijo el Vampiro antes de cargar nuevamente contra el gran mago erudito y salir despedido nuevamente por los aires al recibir una certera patada de este que le miraba con desprecio para luego enfocar la mirada en Nico.

Nico trató de salir corriendo, pero el gran mago erudito la alcanzó en menos de un segundo desplazándose como un rayo, la haló del cabello y estiró sus largos dedos cual formando una daga con su mano que dirigió hacia el corazón de la elegida.

Una veloz patada estuvo a punto de impactar contra el cuello del gran mago erudito, pero este la detuvo con el antebrazo. Unas quince patadas más se sucedieron pero el gran mago erudito las detuvo todas o casi todas… porque un ligero enrojecimiento comenzó a notarse en su nuca.

Volteó para ver a su atacante, se trataba de una jovencita menuda de cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes con pupilas verticales, sus colmillos eran pronunciados unas orejas de gato salían por encima de su cabellera y una cola moteada serpenteaba detrás de ella.

-Esa pose… reconozco el estilo… ¿también eres de Namikadogu?- Preguntó el gran mago erudito.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre...- Contestó la felina muchachita

Una relampagueante sucesión de intercambio de golpes ocurrió después. Los menos entrenados apenas pudieron ver un par de borrones en aire moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¡Rin!- Exclamó el vampiro sorprendido y con la mandíbula desencajada.

-¡Ah! Hola señor Jouji… he venido por usted. "mi lady" me ha mandado para traerlo de vuelta- Respondió la muchachita, como si no le tomara mucho esfuerzo estar pendiente tanto del combate que libraba, como de conversar con el vampiro.

-¡No! Otra vez con esa loca ¡No!- Se quejó amargamente el vampiro.

En medio de aquél fiero combate, Nico no se percató de la figura del Sumo profeta, quien discretamente y paso a paso, se había mantenido alejado de la contienda, parcialmente protegido por la barrera que él mismo había conjurado, lenta y sigilosamente como un cazador que asecha a su presa, se había despojado de su manto ceremonial, había dado la vuelta al círculo de piedra y había recogido del suelo el puñal hecho de un fragmento de meteorito que había quedado en el suelo. Esperó pacientemente el momento oportuno, justo cuando una de las colisiones de aquella absurda pelea llamó la atención de todos los demás, corrió como una gacela con el puñal en alto y lo descargó con fuerza contra su objetivo.

La hoja del puñal ceremonial entró en la carne, la sangre comenzó a gotear sobre el círculo de piedra y recorrer por sus canales labrados formando inquietantes dibujos Nico abrió los ojos horrorizada y dejó escapar un sonoro grito.

-¡MADRE! ¡NOOOOOOOO!-

La sangre fue acompañada en su recorrido por los canales por las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de madre e hija. Los ojos de los que encontraban alrededor contemplaron impotentes la escena. Maki estalló de rabia al saber que nada podía hacer para detener el dolor que inundaba el corazón de su amada y perdió la conciencia de sí misma abandonándose a los obscuros instintos del monstruo en el que se había transformado. El gran mago erudito maldijo su suerte, la sangre mediocre de esta mujer había estropeado el ritual de la dádiva… el emisario se sentiría ofendido.

El sumo profeta contempló el cielo y el horror más absoluto se apoderó de él, la cara obscura de la luna se había convertido en un ojo abierto que observaba la tierra inquisitivo, las estrellas blanquiazules se iban tornando rojas alrededor de la luna. Sintió que el descomunal ojo se fijaba en él y lo miraba con desprecio. Sus funciones racionales desaparecieron y se desplomó convertido en un ente vegetal.

-Nico… Tienes que irte...- intentó decir la bruja entre la sangre que brotaba sin parar de su garganta.

-Mamá… no me dejes sola- Gimió Nico.

-No estás sola… el sygil de tu padre está contigo- Decía la mujer agonizando.

-Por favor… hice todo esto para no tener que perderte- Sollozaba Nico.

-Odio decir esto… Pero no estás sola… Tu padre era un desgraciado… Kokoro, Cocoa… en alguna parte entre Aroztornia y Costaflorida- Dijo la madre de Nico poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ellos, con sus últimos alientos miró suplicante a los ojos del vampiro que contemplaba absorto la escena.

Nico fue arrebatada de los brazos de su madre y sus ojos fueron cubiertos, un instante antes de que unas fauces salidas de la nada se cerraran sobre la bruja reduciendo su cuerpo a meras esquirlas de carne y sangre que salpicaron en todas direcciones.

El retumbar de la tierra se incrementó y el circulo de piedra se empezó a tornar de color negro, aquellas fauces que habían aparecido de la nada comenzaron a hacerse más grandes, a crecer y dar paso a bultos de músculos fibrosos como los de un cuerpo descarnado de los que emergía púas de hueso que se movían y se retorcían creciendo y ramificándose.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡El emisario!- Exclamó el gran mago erudito.

-¿que demonios fue lo que invocaste viejo loco?- Preguntó el vampiro.

-Tu mente ignorante no lo comprendería ni en diezmíl años ¡Está más allá de toda gloria terrestre!- farfulló el gran mago erudito que estaba a punto de caer en los abismos negros de la locura. pero el terror que se desató cuando aquella masa creciente de músculo y huesos devoró el cuerpo sin mente del sumo profeta acelerando su crecimiento, caminó sobre las púas de hueso cual si fueran patas y comenzó a buscar más carne, la cual no tardó en encontrar con los miembros del oráculo que habían quedado inconscientes tras la pelea. Tenía ya la altura de cuatro hombres y grotescas extremidades huesudas empezaban a asomarse desde sus hendiduras entre los bultos de músculo.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Exclamó la chica felina al ver que la lucha contra el anciano había dejado de ser importante.

-¡No hay manera! la barrera que conjuró ese idiota nos rodea por todas partes, no desaparecerá sino hasta que alguien desde afuera exorcice todos los altares embrujados que sostienen el conjuro...- Explicó el gran mago erudito.

-Parece que esa simpática muchacha de ultramar ya está haciéndolo, pero por los problemas que le dan esos brujos "descontentos" se va a tardar un rato… ¿alguna idea de que podamos hacer antes que ese "lo que sea" valla tras nuestra carne?- Preguntó el vampiro.

-En su manifestación completa el emisario es todopoderoso y omnimiscente, Ni todos los reinos del mundo serían capaces de herirlo siquiera… pero esta mediocre y estúpida manifestación que solo obedece a impulsos primitivos… si logramos debilitarlo… puede ser regresado a su vibración original...- Caviló en voz alta el gran mago erudito.

Maki saltó de la nada completamente fuera de sí y atacó al vampiro que comenzó a hacer esfuerzos para contenerla. Nico cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza, la congoja se había ido de su rostro y ahora solo quedaba rabia. Su madre había muerto, su amada se había convertido en un monstruo, su aldea estaba en llamas, la gente en la que confiaba la había engañado y traicionado. Una luz roja comenzó a emanar de su pecho.

-¡Sygil! ¡Al suelo todos!- Gritó el gran mago erudito. Justo unos instantes antes de que una feroz marea de fuego lo cubriera todo dejando apenas un pequeño espacio de apenas centímetros entre esta y el fuego.

El gran mago erudito y la chica felina combinaron sus fuerzas para repeler el fuego creando una corriente de aire con veloces movimientos de las palmas de sus manos.

El vampiro cubrió a Maki, pero quedó seriamente chamuscado en la espalda.

Aquella tormenta de fuego infernal duró casi un minuto de corrido antes de disiparse. Al irse Nico estaba de pié frente al emisario que se había convertido en una masa de carne carbonizada. De la costra quemada surgió un rayo de luz que golpeó a Nico en un hombro y la hubiera cortado en dos si no fuera porque el gran mago erudito había saltado y lanzado una patada contra el emisario, con una tremenda fuerza, que logró derribarlo. Nico extendió sus manos frente a ella y un potente resplandor descargó una agria maldición como un vaho ácido que disolvía la piedra, por muy poco le acierta también al gran mago erudito, pero este había saltado en el último momento apoyándose en una de las púas de hueso que sobresalían del emisario. Nico reía como una demente.

-¡Sí! Maldito… Muere ¡Muere!- Murmuraba Nico entre delirios.

El emisario se reblandeció un poco, pero aún así siguió intercambiando ataques mágicos con Nico por un rato, hasta que quedó convertido en un charco oleaginoso en el suelo sobre el que el gran mago erudito lanzó un conjuro. El líquido se deslizó por el suelo hasta el antiguo círculo de piedra y fue resbalando por los surcos labrados hasta desaparecer. Junto con el emisario, se fueron también los temblores de la tierra.

Nico continuó lanzando hechizos, tratando de matar a todo lo que se movía, especialmente al gran mago erudito. Quién consiguió ir repeliendo aquellos ataques a medida que su magia iba regresando de a pocos al irse disolviendo el conjuro anulador de hechizos, barrido por la salvaje magia inbloqueable de Nico.

-Si continúas así vas a morir, la magia cobrará su precio- Le advirtió el gran mago erudito.

-¡Que importa! ¡A nadie le importo! ¡Que mueran todos!- vociferó furiosa Nico.

-A mi me importas… Por favor Nico… ya no más- dijo la voz de Maki que se abrazaba a la cintura de Nico desde atrás.

Nico se sacudió tratando de librarse de Maki. Nunca en la vida se iba a perdonar a si misma que su amada doncella de la colina se hubiera convertido en un ser de las tinieblas por su causa. Pero no logró soltarse, Maki se había hecho muy fuerte.

-Te dije que quería que la próxima vez que nos viéramos… Quería verte feliz...- Le dijo Nico a punto de desmoronarse en llanto.

-Soy feliz en este preciso momento… porque estoy contigo- Contestó Maki apretando su rostro contra el cabello de Nico

El gran mago erudito Mugenshi analizó la situación. Su empresa había resultado en un desastre, los secretos del poder arcano solo volverían a estar accesibles hasta dentro de otros treinta y tres años. Aquella niña y su sygil representaban un gran peligro, tal vez si solo estuvieran los dos podría intentar matarla. Pero aquella chica felina aún estaba ahí y no mostraba el menor signo de cansancio a diferencia de él mismo, eso y los vampiros era demasiado arriesgarse, sin contar con su asistente, quién tenía una magia nada despreciable que no sería muy agradable tener en su contra. En cuanto notó que la barrera comenzaba a debilitarse, concentró buena parte de su fuerza para lanzar un hechizo de dispersión, con el que abrió un boquete en la barrera y escapó por ahí corriendo a gran velocidad.

-¡Rin! ¡Que el viejo se escapa!- Exclamó el vampiro.

-Pues que se escape… Yo he venido aquí solo por ti- Dijo la chica felina guiñando un ojo, para luego sacar un collar mágico de color violeta, que ató velozmente al cuello del vampiro que nuevamente empezaba a lucir bastante flaco y demacrado.

Con triste resignación, el vampiro comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Rin que halaba alegremente de la correa y se dirigía al boquete abierto por el gran mago erudito.

-Bien ahijada mía… vámonos- le dijo el vampiro a Maki.

-¡No! el trato entre los dos ha terminado, nos quedaremos aquí juntas- Le respondió altivamente Maki a su padrino.

-Vámonos, es una orden- Repuso el padrino a su ahijada tomando un tono serio en su voz que no había escuchado con anterioridad.

-Váyase, no obedeceré ninguna orden de su parte, no hay nada que me obligue ya para con usted- Sentenció Maki dando su punto final.

-Está bien… si no quieres entenderlo por las buenas allá tú, yo solo estoy tratando de ser amable contigo- Dijo el vampiro que no esperó respuesta y siguió caminando al lado de Rin.

Cuando el vampiro se había alejado a cierta distancia Maki sintió que aquel dolor de cabeza y zumbido en los oídos empezó a regresar, y a medida que su padrino se alejaba el dolor se hacía más intenso y empezaba a sentir que su sangre hervía por sus venas amenazando con hacer estallar sus entrañas. Maki se desplomó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¿Que le has hecho? ¡Malnacido!- Le espetó Nico desde la distancia.

-Lo que ella misma me pidió que le hiciese. Convertirla en vampiro en tan solo cuatro horas- Respondió el vampiro a sabiendas que la respuesta podía ser una ola de fuego desintegrador.

-¿Que cosa has dicho? ¿Tan solo cuatro horas? ¿Como es eso posible?- Preguntó vez tras vez una Nico desconcertada.

El vampiro le pidió a Rin que regresaran un poco para que no tuviera que seguir gritando, ella accedió porque también sentía curiosidad al respecto.

-Todos los vampiros tenemos una habilidad básica, la de "llamar a nuestra sangre" un padrino en cualquier momento puede llamar a sus ahijados a través de la sangre, es un mecanismo natural de defensa en caso de peligro y también una forma de asegurar los lazos de lealtad dentro de la famiglia. Según la teoría de esa persona enferma, el llamado de la sangre excita la actividad de la sangre del padrino presente en el ahijado. De modo que cuando a Maki, le he dado de mi sangre y ella ha caído en "il sogno" he estado todo el tiempo realizando el llamado de la sangre para acelerar la actividad de mi sangre dentro de su cuerpo, de esta manera para obedecer el llamado, mi sangre ha convertido en vampiro a Maki tan rápido como ha podido. Es una suerte que haya salido bien, porque un experimento así bien pudo haberla convertido en algo de aspecto similar a ese "emisario"- Explicó el vampiro.

-¿Entonces me has atado a ti eternamente con ese llamado?- Preguntó Maki un poco recuperada al haberse acercado el vampiro.

-Te advertí que hacer una cosa así tendría un precio más alto del que tu sangre sería capaz de pagar- Respondió el vampiro.

-Entonces esto tiene una solución muy sencilla, solo hay que acabar contigo para que ese llamado cese para siempre- Dijo una Nico amenazante.

-Ese es un pensamiento digno de una bruja… y puede que hasta tengas razón, pero ten en cuenta que lo que mantiene "viva" a Maki, es mi sangre corriendo dentro de sus venas tratando de atender a mi llamado. Si yo muero mi sangre morirá conmigo y de paso Maki también, dentro de los vampiros son comunes los casos de ahijados que mueren al morir sus padrinos cuando el lazo es muy cercano- Le respondió el vampiro a la joven bruja dejándola sin palabras.

Tras un rato de mirarse a los ojos con Maki, Nico le dijo al vampiro.

-Entonces… Todo lo que tiene que hacer… es no alejarse mucho de usted ¿verdad?- Preguntó tímidamente Nico.

-Así es… Aunque supongo que si ambos crecemos y evolucionamos como vampiros, la distancia límite puede ir aumentando con el tiempo- Le respondió el vampiro dirigiéndoles una cálida sonrisa a la dos, que ellas inconscientemente correspondieron.

-¿A dónde se dirigen?- Preguntó Maki.

-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir- Respondió la chica felina.

-M…Me...M me ¿Me permiten que los acompañe?- Se atrevió a preguntar por fin Nico.

-¡SÍ! ¡Será genial! ¡Acamparemos en la pradera! ¡Haremos pijamadas! ¡Visitaremos a las grandes ciudades! ¡Iremos a los circos! ¡Nos colaremos en las fiestas de la alta sociedad! ¡Formaremos un grupo de cantaoras colegiales!- Fue exclamando alegremente Rin mientras añadía un enorme etcétera a sus planes para el futuro.

Los cuatro se internaron por una gruta, que en tiempos inconcebiblemente remotos fue el agujero de un tomacorriente.

-Fin-

** Bueno... hasta aquí voy con esta historia, sé que no es un final adecuado (se supone que era la leyenda de las NUEVE doncellas) pero esto en un principio solo estaba pensado como un "pequeño especial de Halloween" así que de momento voy hasta aquí, aunque si recibo buenas reviews,Puede que me anime a continuarla, ganas e ideas no me faltan, pero tengo muchos otros fanfics que requieren continuación además de otros proyectos. ¡gracias por leer!**

**Extra para los lectores de FFnet:**

La República del oeste era un vasto desierto yermo bañado por las tormentas del polvo y arena en donde no crecía casi nada. Pero era el país más rico de todo Ciclópeas y hasta el poderoso imperio en que se había convertido Weissmarken, la miraba con prudente respeto y distancia.

En una pradera polvorienta, dominada por la vista de la interminable hilera de molinos de datos, que giraban impulsados por el viento, haciendo girar sus engranajes en cuyo interior el movimiento se transmitía a una interminable multitud de engranes y mecanismos que en virtud de este movimiento realizaban una ingente cantidad de cálculos procedentes de placas de madera con miles y miles de diminutas perforaciones que a su vez se convertían en perforaciones en tablas lisas que había en otra parte del edificio del molino.

Separando dos extensiones de tierras había una cerca, el viento cargado de polvo soplaba amarillento al atardecer. Los dos contendientes se acercaron haciendo sonar las espuelas de sus botas como si fueran campanillas. Sendos pañuelos cubrían sus caras del polvo, el ala de sus sombreros apenas dejaba ver un par de ojos azules y otro par de ojos color miel ambos pares cubiertos por anteojos redondos con montura de cuero que cubría por todas partes para evitar que entrara el polvo.

Se miraron de reojo largamente...

En un movimiento rápido como un relámpago ambos desenfundaron sus pesadas pistolas de vapor y dispararon uno por uno los ocho proyectiles que contenían sus recámaras.

Ocho latas viejas cayeron de un lado de la cerca, siete del otro lado.

-¡Yahooooo! te gané está vez Miki… me tendrás que pagar un vaso de leche en el bar- Vitoreaba la chica de ojos azules y cabello naranja cobrizo.

-¡No se vale Honoka! ¡El viento comenzó soplar contra mí!- Se quejaba el muchacho un tanto más bajito que ella.

Ambos se fueron caminando junto a la cerca hasta que el polvo ya no dejaba ver a ninguno de los dos.


	6. Chapter 6

Weissmarken siempre evocaba recuerdos en todo aquel que evocara su nombre, aún cuando nunca hubiese estado en él o tan siquiera lo hubiera visto de lejos, Ese nombre siempre estaba presente, tenía que ver con todo y todos tenían que ver con este. Su moneda era aceptada de buena gana en todo Ciclopeas, Los productos de su herrería eran los más apreciados, de su cebada salía la mejor cerveza, su cocina reconocida como una de las más exquisitas, sus ciudades alabadas como las más hermosas, sus paisajes eran fuente de inagotable inspiración para los pintores.

Pero Weissmarken también significaba miedo. Declaraban la guerra por los motivos más nimios e incomprensibles, los avances de su ejército levantaban nubes de polvo que cubrían el horizonte, a su paso, campos villas y ciudades quedaban arrasadas, su canto de guerra se podía escuchar desde muy lejos y muy pocos tenían las agallas de permanecer en su sitio y no salir corriendo cuando los ecos de este comenzaban a retumbar en la lejanía. Ningún reino (salvo aquel "Acorde" que solo existía en los cuentos de los marineros) estaba a salvo de la furia de Weissmarken, el cual parecía que solo llegaría a estar satisfecho cuando llegase el día en que la gente olvidara el nombre "Ciclopeas" y llamase a toda la tierra con su nombre.

Esto no fue siempre así. Hacía casi cuarenta años que el anciano rey Akihab, cansado de pasar toda su juventud y la mayor parte de su vida viendo al continente sumido en una interminable guerra que se había llevado a casi todos sus amigos y seres queridos. Guerra que solo parecía apaciguarse por momentos, cuando los muertos llegaban a ser más que los vivos. Tuvo la visión de un continente en paz. Observó con gran interés la ascensión de la república del oeste; Si toda esta fabulosa riqueza pudiera ser repartida entre la gente, hasta llegar al punto en donde la guerra significase perder más de lo que se pudiese llegar a ganar, si no hubiera hambruna que llevara a los campesinos a empuñar las armas, si los señores feudales no pudieran comprometer a las gentes con grandes deudas que solo se podían saldar con servicios de vasallaje marcial, si la sabiduría pudiera imponerse por sobre aquellos viejos rencores entre las dinastías de los diferentes reinos...

Un gran proyecto surgió en su mente, se rodeó de los mayores sabios de su reino, envió a sus mejores negociadores y diplomáticos a aprender de la república del oeste. A pesar de su avanzada edad rebosaba de bríos y de febril actividad dejando atrás el comer y dormir con tal de ver rendir frutos su noble ambición.

Todo acabó aquella noche, la noche de aquel indescriptible y abominable incidente de Falkenburg. El rey Akihab nunca llegó a saber exactamente qué fue lo que había ocurrido, solo supo que se trataba de algo perpetrado por brujas, magos y demás adoradores de los poderes de lo sobrenatural.

Uno de sus más leales consejeros le relató los desconcertantes hechos que un informante había presenciado: Varios miembros de la nobleza llevándose del lugar lo que parecía ser un trozo de los restos de una indescriptible y abominable criatura en una gran carreta tirada por quince bueyes, también insinuaba que el incendio que arrasó aquella ciudad fue provocado por la misma escuadra del ejército que había llegado en pos de auxiliarla, en un intento por deshacerse de los testigos de aquel incidente quienes habían caído en un estado de locura tan lamentable que ni siquiera se les podía seguir considerando como seres humanos, además de haber obtenido un repentino y peligroso acceso a los poderes de la corrupta magia.

El rey Akihab ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse al frente de la situación, antes de que pudiese ingresar a la sala del trono a reunirse con la corte, una turba de nobles enfurecidos (en su mayoría terratenientes con títulos obtenidos por servicios de vasallaje) procedentes de todos los rincones del reino se amontonaban por todo el palacio exigiendo audiencia con el rey, mientras que los que estaban en las afueras clamaban arengas llamando a la guerra contra las brujas. El rey se vio obligado a decidir entre una guerra contra su propia gente o una guerra en contra la brujas.

Era sabido que los terratenientes siempre estuvieron en contra de las brujas, no tanto por el temor al poder de sus conjuros y maleficios, como de la influencia que ejercían sobre los campesinos. Las brujas vivían libres, sin atarse a la tierra, sin contraer matrimonio, sin pagar tributos y sobre todo: sin trabajar. Cosa nada conveniente para los propietarios de grandes campos de cultivo que debían de ser labrados. El poder de los terratenientes siempre fue grande, pero ahora que estaban en unidad con los aristócratas su voluntad era prácticamente palabra de ley.

El rey Akihab murió dos años después del incidente subiendo al trono su hijo Utxus, quién para poder mantener el poder de la corona, se vio forzado a complacer los deseos de los nobles y llevar a Weissmarken a la guerra total contra casi todos los reinos de Ciclópeas, a excepción de unos pocos aliados que se habían sometido y la república del oeste, con quien Weissmarken conservaba unas buenas relaciones herencia del proyecto del rey Akihab (y además en las altas esferas de la corte se estaba al tanto de las peligrosas innovaciones bélicas que la república del oeste desarrollaba en secreto)

El rey Utxus gobernó durante treinta y un años llevando a Weissmarken a muchas victorias y elevándolo a estatus de estado imperial (Aunque nunca llegó a proclamarse emperador) Murió en confusas circunstancias durante un viaje, dos días después fallecería también su primogénito y sucesor al trono.

En los corredores de palacio se murmuraba en voz baja, pero aún entre murmullos se podían discernir un puñado de palabras repetidas sin cesar: "república" "revolución" "democracia"

La Frontera del sudeste con Aroztornia dominio de los bárbaros señores del frío acero, bordeando por las estériles tierras de Azteclt, no muy lejos de allí estaba la brumosa costa del este, que si no fuese por la espesa niebla podría llegar a divisarse sin esfuerzo.

-En cierta forma es patético que un Imperio como Weissmarken aún no tenga una salida al mar- Dijo la princesa Anju apoyando su abanico contra la barbilla.

-Podría ser un gran logro para el imperio si ganáramos en esta batalla su alteza. Más temo que no sea tan sencillo, una cosa es expulsar al enemigo y otra muy distinta asegurar el territorio, llevamos más de quince años sin poder arañarle ni un acre a Aroztornia - Respondió el general de la quinta brigada contemplando el mapa extendido sobre la mesa.

-Si avanzamos por el valle aquí… tendríamos al menos un corredor hacia la costa, el terreno es plano, aunque viniesen los bárbaros les costaría mucho emboscarnos- fue señalando la princesa usando su abanico.

-Me temo que no es tan sencillo su alteza. Esos son los dominios del archimago Gorlhblair "el tejedor de cadáveres" se dice que en medio de ese lugar hay una fortaleza custodiada por un ejército de "tejidos" tan grandes como un hombre y su caballo, ni siquiera las tribus bárbaras se atreven a merodear por ahí- advirtió el general.

La Princesa escuchó atentamente y reflexionó sobre aquello en silencio. Dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda de campaña, los soldados que se encontraban más cerca de allí rápidamente formaron una pasarela de honor poniéndose firmes y presentando armas frente a la majestad, ella avanzó y fue seguida de los hombres que cerraron filas y en todo momento formaban una muralla humana a su alrededor, subió hasta un montículo de tierra de dos casas de alto, que los soldados habían erigido para que los mandos pudieran dirigirse a las formaciones. Desde allí la princesa pudo ver por entre la niebla, la febril actividad de los dos batallones que tenía a su mando, levantando campamentos, organizando las escuadras, reparando los armamentos, formando patrullas, cocinando, atendiendo los heridos. Todo en perfecto orden formando un inmenso cuadrado en el valle al que desde la vista de las águilas tendría el color de un campo de flores púrpuras por el color de las capas de los soldados y los estandartes del imperio que ondeaban al viento.

-¿hay noticias de mi hermana?- Preguntó la princesa al vigía que se hallaba sobre el montículo.

-Negativo su alteza, aún no tenemos noticias de su excelencia, ni de sus batallones. En cuanto sepamos algo le avisaremos de inmediato- Respondió el vigía sin dejar su posición erguido como un pilote clavado en aquel montículo, mientras sostenía una lanza, larga como tres hombres y rematada por una punta de plata bruñida.

La princesa continuó contemplando la escena meditabunda, desde que había salido de la capital, con la excusa de dirigir esta campaña con la supuesta intención ganar una salida al mar para el imperio, transcurrieron casi ocho semanas y había perdido casi una cuarta parte de los cinco mil hombres con los que había iniciado la campaña. Ahora estaban atascados en aquel valle, casi a merced de los esporádicos ataques de las tribus bárbaras de Aroztornia. Su medio hermana la principesa Erina, le había indicado que aguardase hasta que ella llegara, ese momento marcaría el inicio de su retorno a la capital, junto con una buena cantidad de fuerzas leales a la corona.

La princesa Anju se hubiera sentido más segura si su medio hermana la hubiese acompañado en esta campaña, Ella ya había participado en muchas campañas contra Kriestes y los reinos de la alianza del este, además de haber sido instruida en las artes de la guerra por las más selectas academias militares del imperio. En comparación ella apenas si había conocido acerca de las cuestiones marciales a través de lecturas esporádicas en tratados de diplomacia y etiqueta del conservatorio donde se la educó para ejercer los deberes propios de una princesa. En ese momento, dependía por completo del buen juicio y la experiencia de sus generales, quiénes también se hallaban en peligro al actuar de forma fiel a la corona por encima de los intereses de cierto sector de la nobleza.

Pero aunque también hubiera querido acompañar a su hermana, La principesa Erina había tenido que partir en una misión de alto secreto. Los inquisidores le habían informado del alarmante aumento de la actividad de los cultistas al irse acercando cierta conjunción astral que parecía ser de gran importancia, e incluso parecía estar vinculada al nefasto incidente de Falkenburg. Según los informes, se había desatado una romería entre los practicantes de las artes corruptas de la magia y se encaminaban masivamente en dirección de las tenebrosas montañas de Nabmanor.

De manera que la princesa Anju se vio obligada a partir sola de la capital, movida por los ruegos de su hermano mayor que claramente presentía lo que estaba a punto de sucederle. Se suponía que tras una breve ausencia, la princesa, la principesa y la infanta retornarían a la capital acompañadas de grandes ejércitos fieles a la corona, que sofocarían cualquier intento de rebelión que pudiera presentarse durante la ascensión de su hermano al trono, La cual se venía planeando desde hace tiempo con la intención de calmar la creciente inestabilidad entre los ciudadanos provocada por el estancamiento de los avances del imperio contra la alianza del este. "Para el pueblo las victorias de su país son un vicio más esclavizante que el opio" se recuerda que decía el rey Akihab.

Todo estaba preparado para el gran retorno, pero hasta que no se encontrara con la principesa, debía aguardar, pero aguardar era demasiado peligroso. Aquel vaticinio de la menor de sus hermanas se había cumplido: a las tres semanas de haber abandonado la capital, llegó la noticia de la muerte de su padre, poco después la de la muerte de su hermano mayor. No había que pensarlo mucho, para saber quiénes eran las siguientes en la línea de sucesión al trono y las siguientes en la mira de los conspiradores.

Aún quedaba el misterio de como habían logrado acabar con la vida de las dos personas más custodiadas de todo Weissmarken. No había sido magia, aunque las extraordinarias circunstancias del acto, así lo hicieran parecer. El dictamen de los inquisidores había sido bastante claro al respecto: aquello había sido obra de un asesino prodigiosamente habilidoso, que en cuestión de instantes y sin que pudiera ser visto ni detenido, había infringido múltiples y mortales heridas a los monarcas. No se usó magia, de ser así, hubiera dejado un rastro que los perros gárgola hubieran seguido por más leve que fuese.

Ahora ella se encontraba a muchos días de camino de la capital, en medio de un valle perdido en los límites del territorio en disputa y rodeada de miles de sus hombres más fieles, pero con semejante asesino tras su cabeza, ni siquiera eso bastaba para sentirse tranquila. La princesa miró a los riscos lejanos y desnudos, pero luego miró a su espalda donde se hallaban todos los guardias y sus dos generales que aguardaban en silencio.

El asesino podría estar en cualquier parte… la única forma de estar seguro, era mantenerse en movimiento, y entre más agreste y peligroso fuese el terreno donde se movieran, más difícil lo tendría quien andaba tras sus vidas.

La princesa tomó aire y con gran firmeza se dirigió a sus subordinados:

-¡Den la orden de zafarrancho de combate! ¡Partimos ahora mismo en dirección de los dominios del archimago Gorlhblair! ¡Los tomaremos en nombre del Imperio! ¡SIEG HEIL WEISSMARKEN!-

La capital Reichestrad era sin duda la ciudad más hermosa de todo Weissmarken. Sus avenidas de mármol, sus numerosas plazas coronadas de monumentos, los colosales edificios de refinada arquitectura, las agujas de las torres en las mil iglesias. Todo relucía en una blanca y vaporosa luminosidad a la luz del sol bajo el cielo azul, enmarcando al portentoso palacio imperial cuya cúpula dorada relucía en medio de los destellos de la luz reflejada en los numerosos y coloridos vitrales. Pero en aquellos momentos aquel palacio estaba vacío. Los rumores corrían rápidamente por aquellas calles, las gentes miraban en dirección al destellante palacio con inquietud ¿De qué servía el mayor de los palacios sin un rey ocupándolo? ¿Qué sucedería cuando los enemigos del imperio se percataran de la situación? mientras tanto, desde los pisos altos de los edificios, algunos de los aristócratas funcionarios de la corte, miraban en dirección de la calle a las gentes inquietas con una disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción.

Aún cuando se hallaban a una distancia considerable, desde los grandes ventanales de mansión del barón Von Maulen se podía ver claramente el palacio imperial, como si este pudiera ser tomado tan solo con estirar la mano.

Pero ninguno de los presentes en aquella mansión, estaba contemplando la vista desde los ventanales, porque de hecho, todas las gruesas y tupidas cortinas estaban escrupulosamente cerradas al punto de que a pleno medio día se necesitaban velas y lámparas de aceite encendidas para iluminar el interior de las habitaciones. En las afueras una docena de guardias rondaban discretamente por los alrededores de los amplios y bien cuidados jardines, atentos a la verja de hierro que daba a la calle y a cualquiera que al pasar por ahí, se fijara más de lo normal en los caserones que conformaban la mansión.

-Señoras y señores, es muy grato para mí, que por fin nos hallemos reunidos en estos momentos que serán cruciales para nuestra nación y seguramente quedarán inscritos en los anales de la historia- Dijo el vicecanciller alzando su copa de vino y ofreciendo una sonrisa a la concurrencia.

-No considero que este sea momento de llamar a brindar, señor vicecanciller Weissmarken se desmorona ante nuestros ojos y se deben tomar medidas de manera inmediata- Intervino el duque de Brienfberg.

Un ligero murmullo recorrió la estancia a media luz.

-Permítame decirle mi querido señor, que no tiene usted de que preocuparse. Todo está convenientemente organizado, para que una vez esas mocosas regresen de su inútil campaña, se vean obligadas a abdicar, y tengamos el camino libre para conformar un parlamento que se erija soberano sobre la nación- Le fue aclarando el vicecanciller al duque que siempre se había mostrado dudoso de la causa que habían emprendido.

-Y supongo que usted amablemente se ofrecerá para ocupar el cargo de primer ministro- Dijo con cierto sarcasmo y tapándose la boca con el abanico la condesa de Borlitch.

-Un sacrificio que estaré gustoso de acometer por el bien de nuestra nación mi lady- Respondió a su vez con una sonrisa socarrona el vicecanciller.

La condesa se tapó el rostro con el abanico y soltó una risilla.

-¿En verdad creen que todos aceptarán el parlamento de buenas a primeras? ciertamente podemos contar con el apoyo de los terratenientes, que solo desean que se mantenga la persecución de las brujas y de ciertos círculos en las élites de las grandes ciudades, pero ¿que pasará con las cúpulas de los ejércitos? más de un general ya está demasiado viejo y con demasiados golpes en la cabeza como para entender que un país funcione sin una monarquía. También los hay quienes son rabiosamente fieles a la corona y no están dispuestos a obedecer órdenes que no vengan desde el mismísimo trono. Otros verán en peligro su posición y sus planes de ascender en la jerarquía una vez haya desaparecido la familia real- Atizó el duque, dejando salir una de las cosas que más le inquietaba acerca de la causa en la que se había involucrado.

-Mi querido señor, esas son cosas en las que mis socios y yo hemos pensado con gran detenimiento y en las que más nos hemos esmerado en hallar una solución. Una vez más le digo: No tiene usted nada de qué preocuparse. En su debido momento, purgaremos los ejércitos de estos molestos elementos… así como hemos hecho con la familia real- Contestó el vicecanciller, quien ya veía venir esta cuestión, desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Entre los presentes intercambiaron miradas incrédulas. ¿Purgar el ejército? ¿El todopoderoso ejército de Weissmarken? El vicecanciller observó divertido los gestos de asombro e incredulidad en los aristócratas allí reunidos. Cuando las miradas se dirigieron a él en busca de respuestas, este con gran arrogancia hizo tronar los dedos, gesto ante el cual, un par de secretarios del vicecanciller, trajeron desde una habitación contigua a la sala donde se encontraban, una mesa de tamaño mediano sobre la que había algo cubierto con un paño. Los murmullos de inquietud llenaron la sala, hasta que el vicecanciller llamó a la calma.

-Señoras y señores, están a punto de contemplar algo extraordinario y de lo que les pido no mencionen ni una sola palabra fuera de esta sala. Esto señores, ¡Es el poder supremo que regirá futuro del imperio!- Exclamó el vicecanciller mientras con un movimiento repentino, tomaba el paño y lo retiraba de un tirón.

Los nobles conspiradores contemplaron atónitos el objeto que había sido descubierto.

Se trataba de un complejo artilugio en su mayor parte de acero, aunque también tenía piezas menores de oro, bronce y cristal. Se destacaba principalmente una gruesa barra de acero de perfil hexagonal, de casi dos metros de largo y la cual tenía una perforación estriada en su centro que la atravesaba de lado a lado, paralelo a la barra hexagonal había montado un complejo instrumento de observación que recordaba lejanamente a un catalejo marinero. Junto al catalejo y adosado a la barra, había varias cajas de instrumentación con una gran cantidad de palancas, manivelas, tornillos micrométricos y fuelles. A pesar de carecer de cualquier tipo de ornamento, la gran acumulación de mecanismos en un espacio tan pequeño le daba el aspecto de una inquietante pieza de joyería.

-¿Eso es acaso algo como una de esas "pistolas de vapor" que usan en la república del oeste?- Preguntó curiosa la condesa de Borlitch cuyos dominios lindaban con la frontera de aquel desértico y polvoriento país, al que solía visitar de vez en cuando.

-Muy acertada su observación señora mía- Respondió presto el vicecanciller y luego agregó: -Este artefacto que ahora contemplan, es el fruto de la más avanzada técnica de la armería de la república del oeste. Pero la comparación con una pistola de vapor resulta un tanto lamentable, las pistolas de vapor disparan por sus cañones proyectiles de piedra o metal, que son impulsados por vapor procedente de una diminuta caldera donde reaccionan el agua y la potasa cáustica. Pero es un arma imprecisa y su alcance es de apenas unos diez metros.

Este portento que tienen ante sus ojos, tiene un alcance de más de tres kilómetros y una precisión milimétrica aún en condiciones de viento y lluvia. ¡Y eso no es todo!- Explicaba el vicecanciller, que hizo una pausa para sacar algo que tenía en el bolsillo interior de su saco. Luego lo mostró a los presentes y continuó explicando.

-El artefacto, está preparado para disparar este tipo particular de proyectil, que gracias a su peculiar construcción, está capacitado para incluso ¡cambiar su trayectoria en pleno vuelo! se me escapan los detalles acerca de como lo hace, me han dicho que tiene en su interior un diminuto reloj que mide cantidades de tiempo menores a una centésima de segundo y que gracias a este el proyectil "sabe" cuando cambiar su trayectoria. Vira en pleno vuelo y sorprende a su blanco con una explosión de esquirlas perforantes que le resultan imposibles de evadir- Explicaba el vicecanciller hallándose él mismo perdido ante la fascinante contemplación del alargado proyectil compuesto de segmentos como el abdomen de un insecto.

Un gran silencio se hizo en la habitación al percatarse los nobles conspiradores allí reunidos, que por la descripción del funcionamiento de aquel artefacto, se dejaba bien en claro que fue a través de su utilización que se había cometido el asesinato tanto del rey Utxus, como el de su hijo y sucesor al trono. La fascinación de los conspiradores ante el artefacto, se convirtió en pavor.

-C… Ciertamente… este es un artilugio de gran poder… pero, ¿Bastará para poner bajo control a los ejércitos del imperio?- Preguntó sin poder disimular los temblores de su voz el duque de Brienfberg.

-Obviamente que no mi querido señor… necesitaremos al menos cien y también un acopio de abundantes municiones y arqueros expertos en su operación- Anunció el vicecanciller.

-¡Es un exabrupto! aún cuando consiguiéramos que la república del oeste aceptara vendernos tal cantidad de armas (lo cual es muy improbable) ¡el costo se elevaría a cantidades abismales! más de lo que la fortuna reunida de muchos feudos podrían pagar. ¿Acaso piensan en comprometer el tesoro del reino?- Preguntó un mercader bajito regordete, cuya diminuta boca apenas podía verse por dentro de su abundante barba.

-¡Calma señores! no dejen que conclusiones apresuradas los exasperen. ¿No recuerdan acaso que les he dicho que todo ya está convenientemente organizado? Permítanme que les explique: esta prodigiosa arma no es el único secreto que hemos traído de la república del oeste...- Dijo el vicecanciller e hizo tronar nuevamente sus dedos para poner a sus secretarios en movimiento.

Una pizarra sobre la que se hallaban dispuestos una serie de folios fue expuesta ante los presentes, en los folios se veían una gran cantidad de dibujos y esquemas explicativos que describían los mecanismos internos del artefacto que se hallaba sobre la mesa.

-en el caso de un artefacto como el que tenemos aquí, requeriría el trabajo de muchos artesanos eruditos y sabios expertos, durante largo tiempo, para fabricar tan solo un ejemplar. Pero los sabios y mecanicistas de la república del oeste, han descubierto que si en lugar de fabricar uno por uno los componentes de algún artefacto, se fabrican sus componentes más simples de forma separada y en gran cantidad, pueden delegar el trabajo en gente menos instruida y ensamblar una gran cantidad de ejemplares en un tiempo muy breve y a un costo significativamente menor. En la república del oeste llaman a este método "Producción masiva" y es ahí donde radica el secreto de la asombrosa prosperidad de ese país de tierras tan estériles- Explicó el vicecanciller, Para luego hacer una pausa y mirar de forma dramática a los presentes.

-En este preciso momento, no muy lejos de aquí, en un atelier subterráneo, más de un centenar de nuestros artesanos más virtuosos se encuentran elaborando réplicas de este asombroso artefacto y sus municiones. Para cuando la princesa, la principesa y la infanta regresen de su campaña en la frontera, tendremos la cantidad necesaria de ejemplares y en el momento justo en el que los mandos del ejército fieles a la corona se presenten ante ellas a rendirles honores...- El vicecanciller no necesito terminar de explicarse para que todos los presentes entendieran lo que insinuaba.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en todos los que se hallaban presentes en aquella sala de la mansión del barón Von Maulen.

Los soldados, avanzaban casi a tientas por en medio de la espesa niebla. Les habían asignado como unidad de avanzada para tratar de localizar la fortaleza del archimago Gorlhblair, pero tras casi dos horas de andar, solo habían dado con un fétido pantano donde a cada tanto se llevaban un susto al contemplar una silueta negra emerger de la niebla, solo para descubrir que se trataba de algún tronco viejo y casi petrificado.

-Es como si hace mucho hubiera ocurrido un gran incendio...- Comentó uno de los soldados al pasar delante de un negro tronco y notar bajo el moho la madera calcinada.

-A veces el aire de los pantanos, suele arder como los vapores de ciertos licores destilados. Como en este valle no sopla mucho el viento, ese aire se debió de ir acumulando, hasta que a algún despistado se le ocurrió encender una hoguera y… ¡BUM!- Respondió otro que cubría el flanco derecho.

-¡Silencio! no olviden que estamos en territorio enemigo- Les aleccionó el caballero que iba sobre su montura en medio de los soldados.

Pero la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde, una de las tantas siluetas tétricas que los rodeaban, repentinamente cobró vida y en un veloz movimiento cercenó la cabeza de uno de los soldados que iban hablando.

-¡Es un Tejido!- Exclamó el caballero levantando su escudo para protegerse de la bestia que cargó contra él.

Los soldados que iban a pié, trataron de salir corriendo, pero tenían las piernas hundidas casi hasta la rodilla en el fango, solo un par atinaron a tumbarse en el fango para evadir los mortales zarpazos que el engendro lanzaba a diestra y siniestra.

El caballero logró hendir su lanza en el torso del tejido y detenerlo por un momento en el que pudo contemplar de cerca a la criatura. Tal y como se rumoraba, lucía como si alguien hubiera arrancado los músculos y los tendones de un montón de cadáveres y los hubiera "tejido" alrededor de un armazón de hierro, del que sobresalían unas cuchillas como hachas largas en los extremos de sus "brazos" La abominación carecía de cabeza y rostro, aunque un observador sagaz hubiera notado los múltiples ojos que de vez en cuando asomaban por en medio de los haces de fibras musculares o de los ovillos interiores de intestinos que en algunos momentos quedaban expuestos.

La herida de la lanza, no pareció lastimar en mayor medida al tejido, que continuó blandiendo sus cuchillas, que terminaron por destazar a la montura del caballero, que apenas logró evitar compartir el destino de su caballo dando un repentino salto hacia atrás cayendo al suelo cenagoso pesadamente. Con mucho esfuerzo y lidiando con el peso de su armadura, logró erguirse sobre sus pies y sin perder tiempo, desenvainó su larga espada.

El tejido avanzó sobre sus cinco patas contra el caballero balanceando las cuchillas que remataban sus múltiples brazos. El grueso escudo del caballero detuvo los tres primeros embates de las cuchillas, pero el cuarto le arrebató el escudo de la mano que lo sostenía y lo hizo volar por los aires, el siguiente mandoble le había dado contra el costado, de no ser porque un instante antes de eso, del fango surgió uno de los soldados clavando una larga pértiga contra la "cadera" del tejido. Sin perder un solo instante el caballero del imperio arremetió con toda su fuerza descargando un poderoso tajo que cercenó en un solo movimiento dos de los brazos del abominable artificio animado del mal. Ambas extremidades cayeron al suelo retorciéndose sin control. Sin mostrar signos de dolor, el tejido se preparó para arremeter contra el soldado que estorbaba sus movimientos con la pértiga, mas no lo consiguió, pues desde el otro lado y desde detrás, sendas pértigas lo atravesaron de lado a lado inmovilizándolo y confundiendo sus rudimentarios sentidos, que no atinaron a indicarle que la mayor amenaza era el caballero que cargaba contra él con su espada en alto.

No podía decirse que lo había "matado" los pedazos cercenados seguían retorciéndose sin parar, animados por quién sabe qué artes de infinita inmundicia y depravación. El caballero se dispuso a regresar por su escudo que había caído a cierta distancia, mas no hubo tiempo para ello. Por entre la niebla pudo ver como no muy lejos de allí otro grupo de avanzada lidiaba precariamente con otro "tejido" el cual tenía forma de serpiente. El caballero se persignó haciendo el signo del fuego divino con el pulgar enfundado en su guantelete, tomó con fuerza su espada con ambas manos y cargó con un grito perdiéndose en la niebla.

Los gritos iban y venían y aunque aquellas cosas no emitieran voz alguna, alguna suerte de pedorreta soltaban cuando por corte o aplastamiento salía de sus entrañas algún gas pútrido que se hubiera acumulado. No todos eran vulnerables a las lanzas y pértigas, los había cubiertos de láminas y trozos de viejas armaduras a modo de escamas cosidas. En todo caso, los soldados especializados en hachas arrojadizas y los aceiteros incineradores eran quienes tenían mejores resultados a la hora de enfrentarse a estos artificios demoniacos y a medida que estas clases de soldados se fueron juntando fueron formando un frente de avance. Aunque avanzar estaba costando demasiado, el rastro de cadáveres de soldados del imperio era considerable.

-¿porqué se tardan tanto con esas catapultas?- inquirió uno de los capitanes.

-Se hallan atascadas señor, no hay forma de hacerlas avanzar por el fango. Hay un par a las que les están desmontando la ruedas para arrastrarlas sobre balsas de troncos- Respondió un cabo que acababa de llegar de ahí.

-Señor a este ritmo el aceite no nos durará mucho- Reportó un soldado bajito y robusto encargado de los suministros.

-¡Pues pongan a la retaguardia a buscar leña! ¿Acaso siempre tengo que pensar en todo?- Le contestó el capitán hecho una fiera mientras trataba de garabatear con un carboncillo sobre un pergamino una representación del estado de las tropas a su mando y las del "enemigo" buscando alguna manera de aplicar algunos de los esquemas tácticos que había aprendido en la academia.

-Señor...- Le susurraron casi al oído con una voz temblorosa.

-¿Ahora qué?- Respondió el capitán.

-Vea eso...- Le contestó el soldado que le había susurrado, señalando con el dedo hacia adelante y hacia arriba.

Una brisa del mar repentinamente había disipado la niebla en parte y frente a ellos se rebeló una negra mole de agujas de piedra entrecruzadas que formaban varios pisos escalonados uno más pequeño que el que tenía inmediatamente abajo, hasta formar una odiosa y repugnante pirámide de terror.

-Es más grande de lo que pensé...- Observó el capitán atónito.

-¡Fue construida enteramente usando magia! sin duda esa es ¡La fortaleza del archimago Gorlhblair!- Exclamó uno que siguió la vista de los demás.

-Todo este maldito pantano… es solo el foso que rodea la fortaleza...- Se percató en voz alta el capitán.

En la negra cúspide de la fortaleza, una figura envuelta en una sotana igualmente negra pero rematada con crípticos bordados dorados, observaba hacia abajo como unos tímidos fuegos ardiendo, delataban que sus dominios habían sido profanados.

"Así que esos cerdos ignorantes de Weissmarken finalmente se han atrevido… pobres diablos..."

El archimago se dio media vuelta, ante esto sus esclavos miraron hacia el suelo, ya que ninguno tenía derecho de dirigirle la mirada so pena de una muerte espantosa. Quién se hallaba más cerca, una esclava de piel caoba raptada de Costaflorida, elevó temblorosa sobre su cabeza una bandeja de plata llena de vísceras frescas que había ordenado el archimago hacía unos minutos, para obtenerlas se tuvieron que sacrificar tres prisioneros de las mazmorras.

-Traed a mi hijo...- Ordenó el archimago con su voz seca y sin emociones.

Sin dejar de mirar al suelo, tres sirvientes salieron de la estancia a toda prisa a cumplir la orden.

Con una mano el archimago apartó parte de sus vestiduras a la altura del estómago y con la otra tomó de la bandeja las vísceras sanguinolentas, del estómago del archimago, emergieron cantidad de diminutas trompas con bocas dentadas que se abalanzaron hambrientas sobre las vísceras. El archimago sonreía.

"Weissmarken… no he estado en ese lugar… desde que yo y mis cofrades visitamos Falkenburg hace ya… ¡treinta y tres años! ¡Qué noche tan maravillosa fue esa! y el imbécil de Mugenshi se lo perdió..."

La princesa Anju avanzaba a través de la línea media a bordo de un carruaje acorazado y apenas podía observar al exterior a través de un ojo de buey, hubiera querido animar a los soldados vociferando órdenes obvias, pero el sonido ocasional del choque de flechas envenenadas le prevenía de hacerlo. En el propio carruaje, dos cardenales de la inquisición la acompañaban en un eterno pasar de las cuentas de sus rosarios por entre sus manos mientras repetían rezos en lengua sacra.

-Su alteza… estos lares están infectos de la más sucia de las magias- Advirtió uno de los cardenales, que podía sentir claramente los repugnantes efluvios etéreos procedentes de la fortaleza.

-Aunque conquistáramos la fortaleza… esta batalla nos dejaría demasiado débiles, para hacer frente a los continuos embates de las tribus bárbaras… Aconsejo que se considere un repliegue táctico...- señaló el otro cardenal que se mantenía informado de la situación leyendo las cuentas de su rosario, que le eran pasadas desde afuera del carruaje por los monaguillos.

-Es demasiado tarde… ya no hay vuelta atrás. Nuestro avance se ha ralentizado demasiado, si intentásemos retroceder, nuestros mejores soldados, que están al frente, pasarían a ser retaguardia y quedarían a merced de los "tejidos" nuestra retaguardia pasaría a ser el frente y posiblemente se las tendrían que ver con alguna tribu enemiga que se halle agazapada aguardando la oportunidad, quedaríamos apresados entre dos frentes y seríamos aniquilados… Nuestra única opción es tomar la fortaleza… y guarecernos ahí a la espera de noticias sobre mi hermana- Respondió la princesa, lo cual fue recibido con poco ánimo de parte de los inquisidores.

Se dieron cuenta que la princesa había contado con la llegada de su hermana como parte de la estrategia, aún sin tener certeza de que esto fuese a suceder. La decisión de atacar, había sido demasiado precipitada. Los inquisidores guardaban silencio, pero algo sabían acerca de la misión a la que había partido la principesa Erina y tenían serias dudas de que volviera con vida. Se trataba de algo con lo que ni siquiera los inquisidores benditos por la gracia divina se atrevían a involucrarse.

-¿Han sabido algo de los exorcistas?- Preguntó la princesa al notar que los cardenales de la inquisición se habían quedado en silencio.

-Partieron en cuanto usted ordenó el ataque su majestad. Para estos momentos deben estar llegando a la fortaleza- Respondió el cardenal, que a continuación se santiguó y empezó a rezar fervorosamente por la vida de aquellos valientes.

Los exorcistas, no solo habían conseguido llegar a la fortaleza, también entraron en esta. Dado la naturaleza de los muros, hechos en su totalidad de afiladas agujas de piedra, no tuvieron mayor inconveniente en escalarlos con rapidez e introducirse por un mirador. Se sorprendieron de que la fortaleza en sí misma estuviera tan poco vigilada, aunque era normal dados los terribles guardianes que había en el foso. Aquellos ocho soldados de élite de la inquisición, se adentraron a través de los pasillos y eludieron algunas trampas muy obvias, que más bien parecían dispuestas con la sádica intención de matar por divertimento a alguien que se pasease descuidadamente por la fortaleza. dieron cuenta con sus puñales benditos, de algunos sirvientes que rondaban por ahí limpiando los pisos y llevando cosas de un lado para otro, muchos de ellos tenían señales de haber sido sometidos a espantosas cirugías que les arrebataron su condición su condición humana y los habían reducido a artefactos de servicio.

Después de haber subido tres o cuatro pisos, en los que los exorcistas habían contemplado dentro de la fortaleza más horrores de los hubieran visto en toda su vida, se agazaparon tras una esquina al escuchar un corrillo de pasos y gritos quejumbrosos.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Déjenme tranquilo! ¡No quiero ver a mi padre!- se quejaba un joven y raquítico mozuelo que era llevado a rastras por dos funestos caballeros de la muerte en sus negras armaduras.

Los exorcistas atisbaron con cuidado, el Joven tenían en su rostro un aire de noble abolengo. Y si conocía acerca de la fortaleza y su horrible amo, su colaboración podría resultar invaluable para la causa.

Los exorcistas saltaron desde su guarida y arremetieron contra los caballeros de la muerte con sus ballestas disparando saetas con punta de plata pura bendita. Uno de los caballeros recibió los impactos en las rendijas de sus ojos y las comisuras de la armadura, el otro, alcanzó a cubrirse, pero antes de que pudiera desenvainar su espada de maldiciones, dos exorcistas cargaron contra este y le degollaron con espadas cortas. Temiendo que el escándalo hubiera podido llamar la atención de los esbirros del archimago, los exorcistas se apresuraron a huir del lugar llevándose al muchacho.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien joven?- Preguntó un exorcista que tomó del brazo al joven para llevarlo con él.

-¿Que si estoy bien? ¿Cómo voy a estar bien con ustedes interfiriendo?- Respondió agriamente el Joven.

Los exorcistas cayeron fulminados por el obscuro maleficio que conjuró el joven y sus cadáveres se derritieron hasta quedar convertidos en plastas esqueléticas pegadas al suelo. Con gran fastidio el Joven arrancó las saetas clavadas en el cuerpo de uno de los caballeros y volvió a colocar la cabeza sobre el cuello del otro. Los salpicó con un brebaje purpúreo de un vial que traía entre sus ropas y los tocó con una varita, tras lo cual ambos caballeros se levantaron del suelo.

-Prosigan con lo que les había ordenado mi padre- Les susurró el Joven, que más que una orden, les había inoculado una sugestión hipnótica.

Los caballeros de la muerte siguieron llevando a rastras al joven en medio de gritos y protestas. Subieron por los interminables pasillos y escaleras de la fortaleza, hasta llegar a estar en presencia del archimago Gorlhblair "el tejedor de cadáveres"

-Por fin llegas hijo mío...- Dijo el archimago limpiándose la sangre de los dedos a chupetones.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mí?- Preguntó el joven con rabia, mirando a su padre con desprecio a los ojos.

-Ha llegado la hora de que entres en "él"- Respondió extasiado el archimago.

-¡NO LO HARÉ! me has tenido todos estos años encerrado aquí como un animal… y ahora vienes a pedirme que haga semejante cosa así como si nada...- Repuso el joven cruzándose de brazos.

-Entrarás, porque para eso fue que te concebí. Yací junto a tu madre pensando en eso y también pensé en eso cuando la maté y extraje su útero para hincharlo hasta un tamaño que pudiera volver a albergarte. He trabajado durante años los nervios de tu columna para puedan ligarse sin problemas al trozo de médula que pude extraer del cuerpo del emisario cuando se manifestó en Falkenburg y a partir de este fragmento divino he podido tejerlo a él ¡MI VERDADERO HIJO! y ha llegado el momento de que abra los ojos al mundo para que dé testimonio de la gloria de su padre- Vociferó el archimago hasta terminar echando espumarajos sanguinolentos por la boca.

-¡Estás loco! Jamás me rebajaré a obedecerte y...- Trató de decir el Joven, pero antes de que pudiera concluir, el archimago hizo un ademán y del suelo surgió una espina medular rodeada de costillas que abrazaron al joven aprisionándolo y llevándoselo de un tirón a las profundidades de la tierra a través de un túnel de palpitante tejido intestinal.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo y no había señal alguna de los exorcistas y aunque algunas de las filas de avanzada estaban cerca de la fortaleza, también había informes de que a los costados, las horrendas abominaciones estaban obligando a retroceder a sus fuerzas. Los suministros se estaban agotando, los soldados empezaban a acusar agotamiento y las catapultas habían quedado inutilizadas hundidas en el fango. Tan solo quedaba una última oportunidad.

-¡Desplieguen la carroza!- Ordenó la princesa Anju.

Con algo de miedo y reticencia, los cocheros obedecieron la orden y comenzaron a hacer girar unas manivelas de bronce. Primeramente de la parte baja de la carroza emergieron unos soportes que se posaron en el suelo y luego comenzaron a elevar el carruaje por encima del suelo. Cuando estuvo más o menos a la altura de los montículos de tierra que usaban para ordenar a las tropas, el techo y los costados del carruaje comenzaron a separarse, cual si fueran los pétalos de una flor y fueron tomando la forma de un escenario cóncavo de modo que las paredes de la carroza transformada actuaban como una caja de resonancia para que la voz de la princesa en su centro, pudiera ser oída desde una gran distancia.

Había llegado el momento, era ahora o nunca, Su padre había muerto, su hermano también. Era el momento de entonar un nuevo canto de guerra que insuflara el aliento de la victoria en el corazón de sus soldados. Tenía algo de miedo, no se sabía cómo reaccionarían los hombres ante una nueva lírica y solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Tomó aire profundamente, se concentró para desaparecer cualquier duda de su mente y cualquier flaqueza de su voz, se vio a sí misma en el mayor de los escenarios ante la mayor multitud del mundo.

La banda de guerra soltó por un momento sus lanzas y espadas y tomaron sus flautas xilófonos, trompetas y tambores, un redoble inicial dio la obertura.

Tanzen, tanzen, weiß nicht aufhören zu tanzen

Tanzen, tanzen, weiß nicht aufhören zu tanzen

Tanzen, tanzen, weiß nicht aufhören zu tanzen

Tanzen, tanzen, lass mich tun

Partei schockierend Partei, sind Sie bereit, loszulegen?

(Komm her, hier drüben)

Partei schockierend Partei, die Welt dreht

(Komm her, hier drüben)

El Sonido se propagó por todas partes, la melodía podía escucharse por todas partes y los riscos que rodeaban el valle llevaban las vibraciones de vuelta produciendo una suave reverberación. Los soldados escucharon incrédulos, reconocieron la portentosa voz de la princesa, pero no la canción. Las canciones de guerra eran el símbolo de los monarcas solo ellos tenían derecho de entonar una nueva canción...

¿Acaso la princesa se estaba proclamando a sí misma como reina?

Todos sabían de las noticias, todos en el fondo albergaban dudas acerca del futuro. Pero ahora ese melodioso canto lo llenaba todo y hasta los mismos tejidos en medio de su antinatural putrefacción parecían detenerse para escuchar aquello.

Quienes estaban más cerca de la carroza fueron los primeros, no pudieron resistirse, ante la potencia del virtuoso canto y la espléndida gala de la princesa, luego fueron quienes iban más adelante y así como un oleaje se propagó el coro que se transformó en una marcha imparable

¡Tanzen, tanzen, weiß nicht aufhören zu tanzen!

¡Tanzen, tanzen, weiß nicht aufhören zu tanzen!

¡Tanzen, tanzen, weiß nicht aufhören zu tanzen!

¡Tanzen, tanzen, lass mich tun!

El avance de las tropas de Weissmarken se transformó en un torrente que cargó en dirección a la fortaleza y sus espadas se abrían paso entre las huestes del mal cual si hubieran sido tocadas por un secreto sortilegio que hiciera imposible detenerlas.

-¡CALLAD NÉCIOS!- Rugió una obscura y pútrida voz desde la cima de la fortaleza en medio de relámpagos que desgarraron el cielo. Aquello fue tan aterrador que el valle entero se sumió en el más mortal de los silencios, parecía que ni la brisa quisiera desafiar la voluntad del archimago.

Pero entonces desde la lejanía y cual si fuese un sutil murmullo, una tonada comenzó a llegar a los oídos de los guerreros.

Es ist für niemand sonst (Ich und meine Freiheit)

Es ist alles an Ihnen (go, go, wir Freiheit sind)

Es ist Cuz von niemand sonst (Meine Seele ist frei)

Du bist die Hauptfigur

Du bringst mich?

Ich möchte mehr wissen, es ist eine wilde Nacht

Lassen Sie uns in die Träume einzutauchen

Ich möchte mehr wissen, es ist ein wilder Ritt

Lassen Sie uns also einen schockierenden Partei

Se trataba de una voz más profunda y vibrante que la de la princesa. Y su tono más bajo acompasaba de una manera hechizante la melodía. El terror el corazón de los hombres se deshizo como un castillo de arena frente a las olas. Y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la princesa. Esa voz en la lejanía era ¡La principesa Erina! ¡Por fin había llegado!

El valle volvió a estremecerse ante el colosal coro que entonaba la nueva canción del imperio.

¡Tanzen, tanzen, weiß nicht aufhören zu tanzen!

¡Tanzen, tanzen, weiß nicht aufhören zu tanzen!

¡Tanzen, tanzen, weiß nicht aufhören zu tanzen!

¡Tanzen, tanzen, lass mich tun!

El archimago los observó fastidiado de su atrevimiento, había llegado el momento de darles la mayor lección de sus vidas. Para que aprendieran de una buena vez que lugar ocupaban las alimañas como ellos en el esquema del universo. Para que reconocieran el poder y la gloria de los descendientes de los magos ancestrales ¡y cayeran de rodillas para rendirles adoración por el resto de sus breves existencias!

El archimago Gorlhblair izó su báculo en alto y en la punta de este se abrió un monstruoso ojo inyectado en sangre "el símbolo del amo que todo lo ve" y la tierra comenzó a retumbar violentamente. Muy pocos de los que allí estaban tuvieron la tenacidad suficiente para mantenerse en pié. El suelo no paró de temblar, pero cuando disminuyó su intensidad y los soldados pudieron erguirse nuevamente, un nuevo e inenarrable horror los esperaba frente a ellos.

Como una negra sombra, había surgido, desde detrás de la fortaleza la terrible y abominable figura de un tejido, un tejido colosal dos veces más alto que la mismísima fortaleza, vistiendo una espantosa armadura y empuñando un hacha de descomunales proporciones.

Si la canción de la princesa, no hubiera llenado de coraje sus corazones, el horror los hubiera arrastrado a una locura irreversible, pues aquel abominable ser no solo perturbaba por sus dimensiones, sino por su aspecto, que aún por detrás de la niebla insinuaba estar constituido por un cúmulo sin fin de pútridas aberraciones de la carne y el espíritu. Cualquier relato de los seres demoniacos o del mismísimo infierno quedaba empequeñecido ante el insano aspecto de la inenarrable monstruosidad que se erguía tras la fortaleza.

El archimago sonrió al ver a su "hijo", fue lo último que hizo.

El titánico tejido aplastó al archimago... y de paso a la fortaleza entera de un solo manotazo

-Je… Jejeje… Jeje Jeje jejeje… Viejo estúpido… Hiciste justamente lo que quería, ¡ahora el mundo es mío! Ni siquiera tus adorados entes extraplanares podrán detenerme ¡he despertado como el dios supremo!- Deliró al interior del tejido una masa amorfa de carne blancuzca repleta de negras venosidades dentro de su médula espinal que una vez fue el hijo del archimago Gorlhblair.

A nivel del suelo, los soldados de Weissmarken corrían despavoridos tratando inútilmente de alejarse lo más posible de la gigantesca aberración. Los tejidos más "pequeños" también, porque en ellos, en su carne, residía la esencia primigenia del miedo. Pero solían desplomarse al poco tiempo de emprender la carrera, la fuente de la fuerza que los animaba se había extinguido y la magia se escurría como pus de una llaga reventada.

La princesa Anju huía despavorida a lomos del mejor caballo del que disponían junto a su séquito de inquisidores y generales. Pero tuvo que detenerse cuando vio que alguien salía a su encuentro.

-¡Erina!- Exclamó la princesa al reconocer a la jinete del negro caballo.

-¡Anju! Mi corazón se llena de profunda alegría, al poder contemplar nuevamente tu beatífico rostro, aún cuando se halle un tanto salpicado de fango...- Contestó la sonriente principesa.

La princesa se quedó en silencio desconcertada. ¿Cómo podía estar tan impávida ante el indescriptible horror que se cernía sobre ellas? la principesa respondió dirigiendo la mirada en dirección donde antes estaba la fortaleza del archimago Gorlhblair.

-¡Ah! eso…- dijo la Principesa con un gesto de asco. Luego se volvió y le habló a un general que iba con ella en otro caballo.

-Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para probar cómo funciona la combinación de "él" y "eso"-

Aquel general se mostró extrañamente dubitativo. Pero al sentir los temblores de tierra que provocaba la colosal aberración al avanzar, le quitó las dudas y lo hizo emprender carrera en dirección al lugar donde estaban apostadas las fuerzas al mando de la principesa Erina.

Al seguirlo con la mirada, la princesa Anju pudo contemplar al ejército de su medio hermana. eran muchos menos hombres de los que ella traía, unos mil o mil quinientos a lo sumo, todos de infantería pesada y se hallaban dispuestos en una formación muy cerrada resguardando unos enormes carruajes tan altos como una casa y de una particular forma alargada que necesitaban cada uno unos treinta caballos para tirarlos.

El general llegó hasta uno de los carruajes y sin tener tiempo de bajarse de su caballo, comenzó a gritar órdenes como un energúmeno. Los hombres apostados en esos carruajes que a pesar de la distancia contemplaban claramente al gigante que se les veía encima, no dudaron en ponerse en movimiento de inmediato.

Unos breves momentos después, del enorme carruaje surgió un caballero, un hombre de estatura considerable y complexión maciza luciendo una peculiar armadura, brillante como plata bruñida pero de un material más obscuro. Le iba justo al cuerpo y estaba tan excepcionalmente forjada que le permitía moverse con una soltura, cual si vistiera apenas un traje de seda. Aunque la armadura no fuera precisamente delgada. Sobre todo se destacaba la gruesa placa sobre su pecho, parecía un escudo en el cual se hubiera labrado una insignia en forma de letra "S".

Detrás del hombre surgieron cuatro sujetos, que cargaban con gran esfuerzo un cofre enorme, que más bien parecía un ataúd y estaba sellado por cuatro enormes y curiosos candados. A duras penas los cuatro consiguieron alcanzar al sujeto de la "S" en el pecho y poner el cofre frente a este. En el cofre se podía leer una inscripción "Alasthor"

Se abrieron los cuatro candados y la tapa del cofre se levantó por sí misma como por arte de magia (aunque no había que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de muelles) Del interior de cofre surgía una bruma pesada y fría que se arrastraba por el suelo.

El sujeto de la "S" metió una mano en el cofre y sacó pesadamente un desconcertante objeto de metal también bruñido. Por su complicado aspecto y mecanismos evidentes, bien podía pensarse que se trataba de algún artilugio traído de la república del oeste. Pero había algo en la forma en que estaba construido que lo hacía remembrar la joyería propia de Weissmarken. En todo caso y por la manera en que lo sostenía, aquel artefacto parecía evocar lejanamente una espada.

La principesa Erina llegó al galope y se detuvo frente al sujeto de la "S" y este se hincó sobre su rodilla frente a ella ofreciendo su "arma" La principesa desenvainó su espada y la puso de lado sobre el hombro del sujeto. Comenzó a entonar un misterioso canto y una luz comenzó a fulgurar en el pecho de aquel sujeto, escapándose por en medio de las comisuras y los remaches atornillados de la armadura.

Los presentes contemplaron atónitos. Y más atónitos se quedaron aún cuando el sujeto despegó del suelo con un tremendo salto que lo elevó aún más alto que la más alta de las agujas de la catedral primada de Reichestrad.

El Sujeto de la "S" se alejó de allí velozmente, pero se le podía seguir viendo en medio de la niebla por el insistente fulgurar de la luz dorada en su pecho.

Al "hijo" del archimago Gorlhblair, poco podía importarle Weissmarken o todos sus ejércitos, o la alianza del este, o los sabios druidas de Kriestes o las Famiglias de vampiros Romstovia, o las armas secretas de la república del oeste. Pero la fuerza Inexplicable que estaba doblando y retorciendo los campos de intersección planar que daban origen a la magia sí lo llegó a preocupar. Aún cuando su cerebro ya se hubiera derretido físicamente y se hallase en medio de una demencia histérica.

Pesadamente movió su descomunal hacha para cubrirse de la arremetida. El choque retumbó por todo el valle y fue tan fuerte que salpicó metal fundido cual si el hacha hubiera recibido el golpe de forja de un enorme martillo. Algunos de los testigos creyeron que al gigante le habían arrojado una piedra encendida en fuego con una catapulta.

El titánico tejido buscó contraatacar descargando su hacha contra el lugar donde sintió que había aterrizado aquella fuerza disruptiva. El hacha chocó atronadoramente contra el suelo hundiéndose en la tierra y provocando avalanchas en los riscos que rodeaban el valle. El hacha se rompió. Antes de que pudiera rehacerse con el cabo del hacha entre sus manos, sintió angustiosamente que la fuerza se dirigía de nuevo hacia él.

El Sujeto de la "S" caía desde una gran altitud tratando de controlar su trayectoria usando las "aletas" que sobresalían de sus brazaletes y tobilleras, aunque quién las viera pudiese pensar que se trataba de cuchillas retráctiles (aunque bien podían usarse de ese modo) cuando se halló en la trayectoria deseada tomó el "Alasthor" de su espalda y lo empuñó en alto. Las numerosas cuchillas en forma de zarpa que bordeaban el filo, comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad recorriendo toda la hoja.

El antebrazo del tejido fue perforado de un lado a otro como por un meteórico proyectil. Era enorme, no bastaba un solo golpe del Alasthor para cercenarlo. Pero el armazón de hierro fue seriamente dañado. El Tejido reaccionó rápido y con una rodilla aplastó el lugar en donde había llegado al suelo la fuerza. El sujeto de la "S" sintió como una montaña entera se le despeñara encima.

La principesa Erina que observaba con un catalejo, gesticuló preocupada. Al igual que los generales que observaron aquello. La principesa Erina trastabilló cuando sintió que su caballo comenzaba a correr. Al retirar el catalejo pudo ver como la princesa tiraba de las riendas de su caballo desde el caballo donde estaba montada ella.

-¡Anju! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Vociferó la principesa tratando de recuperar el equilibrio.

-Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos… Sígueme... ¡rápido!- Exclamó la princesa que ya se había puesto al trote con su caballo.

El sujeto de la "S" estaba a casi treinta metros bajo tierra. No fue aplastado porque el suelo del pantano, era obviamente blando y arcilloso. Aunque en su camino notó como atravesó innumerables osamentas, la presión continuaba hundiéndolo lentamente y temía que de un momento a otro se topasen con un lecho de roca que su armadura no pudiese perforar y terminara siendo aplastado. Pero de momento su mayor preocupación era que estaba totalmente sepultado con fango casi líquido sobre su cara y cubriéndolo por todas partes. El era un tipo soberanamente duro, pero aún así no podía aguantar mucho tiempo sin respirar y menos aún con semejante musculatura.

El caballero recuperó el conocimiento, abrió los ojos y tosió un poco, había tragado un poco del fango infecto de ese pantano, sentía que tendría nauseas por el resto de su vida. No recordaba exactamente cuando había caído inconsciente. Pero ahora, no muy lejos de donde estaba, un monstruo gigante que como que no podía llegar a caberle en la imaginación se hallaba hincando su rodilla en el suelo. Su cabeza era tan grande como un castillo y aunque lo estaba mirando de frente él era tan pequeño en comparación que parecía como si no pudiera verlo. El caballero no se lo pensó, dio media vuelta y echó a correr, todo era devastación a su alrededor. Solo le quedaba rezar por qué ese monstruo no se diera cuenta de su existencia.

Mas en su camino se topó con algo inesperado… ahí a pocos metros, una catapulta completa y con su carga volteada de lado. Seguramente habían intentado arrastrarla y se terminó hundiendo en el fango. Pero ahora el fango no estaba, algo lo había drenado. A lo lejos, pudo ver algo como una gigantesca hoja de hacha enterrada en el suelo. Seguramente al caer había abierto grietas que filtraban en galerías subterráneas. Quizás si esa "hacha" no hubiera caído en el suelo, el se hubiera hundido en el fango y hubiera muerto. Era todo muy lógico pero el tamaño descomunal de esos objetos no lo era. Sintió que estaba como dentro de un sueño. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas y como llevado por un impulso "travieso" decidió usar una pértiga para hacer palanca y levantar aquella catapulta. Más que un sueño, era como una terrible pesadilla, pero al menos tendría algo de divertido si lograba colarle una pedrada a esa asquerosa enormidad. Apuntó con cuidado, recordó como le gustaba jugar con las catapultas en los entrenamientos con el ejército pero casi nunca podía ponerles las manos encima. Finalmente usando su cuchillo cortó la cuerda que sostenía el muelle y contempló como la carga salió volando. Soltó una carcajada cuando se dio cuenta que no eran piedras, sino bombonas de aceite que comenzaron a arder justo al estrellarse contra una de las cuencas oculares de la aberrante cabezota. Bajo una marea de carne pútrida que se movió y se revolvió, apareció un ojo grande como una casa que lo miró. El caballero se sintió inundado de pavor, pero luego recordó que esto era un sueño y tomando una espada del suelo cargó contra el monstruo.

El sujeto de la "S" sintió como el pomo del cabo del Alasthor había tocado algo duro… finalmente el lecho de roca que tanto temía, pero justo en ese momento por alguna razón la presión se había detenido, tenía un instante para actuar, pero el miedo lo estaba paralizando. Todo a su alrededor se sentía frío, estaba sepultado junto con una miríada de cadáveres y ni todo el ejército de Weissmarken podría ayudarlo. Buscó calmarse, pero ni aire podía tomar.

Entonces sintió como llegaba a él.

Era físicamente imposible, pero podía escucharlo. El canto de la principesa… y no estaba sola otra bella voz que no conocía, se unía al coro. Era un dúo precioso y lleno de sentimiento. Sumergiéndose en él pudo hallar la calma. Y no solo la calma su pecho comenzó a arder de nuevo. La luz era tan intensa que aún con los ojos cerrados podía percibirla. Las cuchillas zarpadas del Alasthor comenzaron a moverse de nuevo.

En medio del campo de batalla, sobre el carruaje desplegado de la princesa, ella y su medio hermana cantaban haciendo que su voz resonara por todo el valle. No era una canción de guerra, pero los soldados sintieron que recobraban sus fuerzas y muchos de los que yacían en el suelo resignados a morir comenzaron a hacer ingentes esfuerzos por levantarse.

Lo que una vez fue el hijo del archimago Gorlhblair percibió con angustia como esa inquietante fuerza comenzaba a trascender en el espacio del plano tridimensional y empezaba a hacer saltar los puntos de costura del "tejido" de su cuerpo divino.

"Es el maldito alarido de ese par de perras"

La titánica abominación arrojó un manotazo contra el carruaje desplegado de la princesa. A pesar de ser tan grande, fue demasiado rápido, Ni siquiera pudieron plantearse el salir corriendo, solamente se abrazaron mientras veían descender la monstruosa mano.

Cuando chocó contra el suelo el suelo se estremeció, el carruaje se hizo trizas y las altezas volaron por los aires para ir a caer en el suelo fangoso.

-¡Anju! ¡Pero qué pesada estás!- Exclamó la principesa resintiendo el peso de su medio hermana al caerle encima.

-¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a una princesa!- Protestó la princesa.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando se vieron a sí mismas en medio de las dos enormes mitades de una mano colosal que había sido cortada desde el brazo. En el fondo del corte y sacando su arma incrustada en la columna de hierro que constituía el armazón del tejido, estaba el sujeto de la "S" que tras comprobar que las sucesoras al trono estaban vivas, trepó sobre el armazón de hierro para usarlo como soporte de un poderoso salto que sonó como un trueno.

La princesa y la principesa corrieron, sus caballos no habían corrido con tanta suerte como ellas. Afortunadamente una escuadra de caballería montada había acudido en su auxilio y las recogieron al poco tiempo. Al ver hacia atrás pudieron ver como la luz dorada saltaba del suelo y como un bólido atravesaba de un lado a otro la rodilla derecha del tejido haciéndole trastabillar.

Al contemplar que la inmensa abominación no era del todo invulnerable, centenares de soldados comenzaron a apostarse a sus alrededores buscando la oportunidad de cargar contra esta. La misteriosa luz arremetió un par de veces más contra el tejido dañando sus articulaciones. Pero esta de un momento a otro cayó al suelo estrepitosamente como fulminada por un rayo.

Tras un rato de comprobar que efectivamente había dejado de moverse, y su "carne" comenzaba a descomponerse muy rápidamente, se fueron acercando para atender a los heridos que aún quedaban dispersos por todo el campo de batalla.

Unos cuantos vieron como de las oquedades "nasales" del rostro de la abominación, salió cubierto de un moco púrpura y sanguinolento, cierto caballero de gran valor, pero que también era muy conocido por darse con frecuencia a la bebida.

-¡Santo fuego divino! ¡Muchachos! no creerían lo que vi ahí adentro. Creo que nunca más volveré a tomar caldo de vísceras… lo peor es que ¡me habló! ese montón de tripas me habló… y yo le ensarté mi espada hasta la empuñadura y luego lo apuñalé con mi cuchillo sin parar… no tengo idea de qué diablos quería decirme… Pero es que ese montón de tripas no me despertaba ninguna confianza… se veía sospechoso… y luego ¡Bum! todo se vino abajo- Dijo el viejo caballero antes de preguntar dónde podía conseguir un trago de cerveza.

-¿Será posible que el viejo Mordecai haya sido el que...?- Balbuceó un soldado.

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees?- Lo calló otro… y nunca más nadie volvió a hablar de aquello.

Aún cuando se hallaba a una distancia considerable, desde los grandes ventanales de mansión del barón Von Maulen se podía ver claramente el palacio imperial, como si este pudiera ser tomado tan solo con estirar la mano.

Ella estiró la mano e hizo el ademán de tomar el palacio con su mano derecha.

Los rayos de luz que se filtraban deslumbraron al vicecanciller que se retorcía en el suelo entre estertores de muerte. Aún estaba en su rostro la expresión de de aterrada sorpresa cuando después del brindis de la victoria, frente a ellos la condesa de Borlitch, había hundido los dedos de su mano en su rostro y se lo había arrancado enfrente de las atónitas miradas de los demás.

¡No era la condesa de Borlitch! se trataba de una máscara de cera que nunca notaron dada la gran cantidad de maquillaje que acostumbraban usar las damas de la nobleza para disimular el paso de los años.

-No se preocupe señor vicecanciller, dentro de poco le darán un antídoto. Aunque cuando empiece el interrogatorio, temo que rogará por otro sorbo de vino envenenado- Dijo ella antes de abrir otra ventana y sacar un espejuelo.

"No era la condesa de Borlitch… ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido? La tuve frente a mis ojos todo el tiempo… Todo el tiempo fue ¡La Infanta Kira! ¡La maldita sucesora al trono! Ahora lo entiendo todo… la campaña en la frontera, no fue con la intención de proteger a las herederas de algún intento de asesinato… fue para que nosotros nos confiáramos al no tenerlas en la capital y termináramos delatándonos… Pero no crean que esto se ha terminado ¡nunca podrán escapar de la revolución!"

La infanta Kira Hizo girar el espejuelo con la mano reflejando los rayos del sol, provocando una secuencia de destellos, que alguien apostado en la terraza de una casa al otro lado de la calle observó y luego repitió usando un espejo un tanto más grande. Luego desde el palacio imperial un par de funcionarios hicieron balancearse un gran espejo tan alto como dos hombres cuyos destellos pudo apreciar un guardia apostado sobre una montaña a varias decenas de kilómetros de la capital. Este guardia desenvainó su espalda, una espada de hoja particularmente ancha y bruñida y la hizo destellar al sol varias veces en una secuencia en particular, aunque él mismo desconocía el significado de esta. El proceso se repitió por lo menos una veintena de veces Hasta que el vigía con la lanza de punta de plata apostado sobre un montículo de tierra en uno de los valles de la frontera con Aroztornia contempló cierto patrón de destellos en la lejanía. Tomó su corneta y tocó una cierta llamada que los soldados no pudieron identificar.

-¿Que significa esa llamada?- Preguntó la princesa Anju.

-Significa que es hora de volver a casa- Respondió sonriente la principesa Erina. Que estuvo aún más sonriente cuando cerca de los enormes carruajes vio al sujeto de la "S" desnudo tratando de bañarse a cubetazos para sacarse el fango que tenía hasta en las orejas.

Cuando notó que la principesa lo estaba observando se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Kaiserkampfer! No olvide reportarse esta noche en mi tienda de campaña...- Ordenó severamente la principesa.

El sujeto de la "S" se sonrojó aún más. Y los cuatro sujetos que estaban junto a él tratando de limpiar con sumo cuidado la armadura y el Alasthor, giraron la cabeza para mirarlo con enfado.

"Maldito suertudo… Todo porque es el portador del Sygil de la fuerza"

Tres semanas después, La capital Reichestrad lucía aún más deslumbrante que de costumbre. El pueblo volcado en bulliciosa procesión, llenaba las calles y desde los balcones una lluvia de flores púrpura caía al paso del carruaje imperial, desde donde las tres majestades coronadas saludaban a su pueblo, que aunque desconcertado al no tener claro cuál de las tres era la reina emperatriz (lucían sobre sus cabezas tres coronas iguales forjadas a partir de la vieja corona del rey) No dudaban en vitorear y aclamar con lágrimas en los ojos a las valientes majestades que habían vuelto de un encuentro con la muerte enarbolando una nueva y gloriosa victoria para el reino que por fin tendría una salida al mar oriental.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó casi a gritos la emperatriz Anju, para que pudieran escucharla sus hermanastras. Pues había contemplado una serie de destellos que venían desde el techo de una de las catedrales.

-Es un mensaje de nuestros agentes en el norte… Acorde ha caído- Anunció la emperatriz Kira.

-Eso significa que ha llegado la hora de actuar- concluyó la emperatriz Erina.

La leyenda de las nueve doncellas de Naia-El-Belguer 6: A-scensión

**Me pregunto si aparte de mi a alguien más le pasará que decide ponerle punto final a una historia. y al momento siguiente de escribir "Fin" se le viene a la cabeza un aluvión de ideas acerca de como continúan las historias de sus personajes./strong/p**

**Pensé que me tardaría más, pero un amigo subió un video en donde contaba que hace de todo porque desde de pequeño le enseñaron a siempre estar activo, nunca detenerse a mirar la televisión, o sentarse a ver pasar el tiempo o dormir a deshoras. siempre pasar de hacer una cosa a hacer otra lo más pronto posible, he estado tratando de hacerle caso. y he aquí el resultado.**

**Bueno, sería interesante que me comentaran qué les pareció esta "continuación"**


End file.
